RWBY, JNPR, and their many dimension traveling alternates
by Xemness The Scholar
Summary: After waking up one morning team RWBY and team JNPR find themselves stuck with many alternate forms of themselves. Now, they have to find a way back to their world, and whose world they're in. With many new allies and enemies, they have to settle problems quick, or they might have to watch their worlds burn.
1. Chapter 1

_Speaking: _"I've got it!" yelled an inspiring general, hoping to please his boss with his great idea and get a raise. Quickly he came and whispered the thought into his

_Thinking:_ Boss's ear. **_That could work nicely, I think I'll reward him._**

_Special Stuff/Spell:_ **"Thank you, human, for that great idea I will promote you to Captain, and craft you a Light sword.** Xemness the Scholar explained.

It was a peaceful day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and five burly men were laying in Jaune's bed. "Uaaah!" _Waking up on such a peaceful morning, before the alarm clock goes off is a great start to the day_. Hearing a separate yawn beside me, I turned, apologies on my lips, only to see my own light blue eyes stare back at me, a few locks of my own hair blocking parts his eyes. Blinking, I saw my eyes still in front of me blinking at the exact same time. It was like looking in the mirror, without the mirror. Trying to see if this was some sort of strange dream, Jaune tried to lift my right hand, only to find that it was weighed down by what looked to be my own body.

"Ahhhhh!" both I shrieked, though, if anyone asks, I'll call it a 'surprised scream'. Forcing ourselves away from the bed, we fell on our backs, rousing the other tenants of the room in the process. After a few seconds of everyone getting their bearings from their sleep-roused state, then, chaos erupted. Screams from the three mes_ Three me?_, four Pyrrhas, three Noras, and two Rens. Unsurprisingly, everyone screamed except for the three Noras, who hugged each other, and the two Rens, who quickly jumped into a combat stance.

Before any one could question what was going on, or make any deceive action, a new set of screams was heard across the hall. At once every me, all five, four of which were dressed in their full body bunny slipper sleepwear, rushed to the door, ran through it and burst into team RWBY's room, to find chaos.

Around RWBY's bed were four Rubys, and one small boy wearing a red coat. On bottom bunk of the bunk bed sat two Weiss, who seemed to be admiring each other's presence. On the other side, Blake lay, eyeing a small girl with black hair and cat-like ears on top of her head that laid beside her. The screams continued for a few minutes, new screams often starting when others had ended.

Finally, everything was quite. The girl that was in Blake's bed had woken up, and screamed, but had already been reduced to silent sniffles. During this time a new Jaune Arc had come in, though no one had saw it. He looked more... refined than the other Jaunes. He held his back straight, even though surprise was clearly on his face. He had somehow managed to position himself between almost everybody, ready jump into what ever he had to. He was also the only Jaune that had their weapon Crocea Mors, apparently he slept with it.

The screaming stopped, however, not by time, but by a glyph opening up over Weiss's bed. Everyone watched, expectedly, as, out of the strange glyph, fell a small girl with snow white hair, and a pale, white face. Seeing another of themselves, both Weiss Schnees jumped out of their bed, both in opposite directions, and stared at the newcomer.

I immediately noticed her eyes. Combined with her pale white skin, white hair, and her overall white appearance, the red eyes were easy to spot. Along with the pointed white teeth, she looked like a vampire out of some horror film. The way she looked around, not in surprise, but of a sense of hunger also worried me. Not only that, but she seemed to be eying the necks of all the males in the room, including my own, made my heart rate skyrocket.

After moment off a silence another sound was heard, over my own bed, then the sound opened all around us, probably over team RWBY's beds. I watched as, out of the portal, fell a young brown haired teen. As soon as he landed he was, covering his mouth and gagging. As he rolled on the bed and jumped to his feet, I think I saw some black liquid come out of his mouth. Sweeping his eyes across the room, he ran to the other door. he heard some noises that sounded like puking, so it wasn't that hard to know why.

I also saw a new Phyrra, holding what looks to be a plushy of... me? She also seemed to loo around, and as the other me ran into the bathroom, she looked at all the people the next room over, and looked at me. To be perfectly honest, the look of desire she had when she looked over all of the different look-alike, mes _multiple me?_ kinda freaked me out.

Turning around, I looked a the new comers. In Ruby's bed fell another boy, who looked the exact same as e other boy with a red coat. On Weiss's bed was a little girl that looked exactly like how he expected Weiss to look as a child. In Blake's bed was a woman with red hair, quickly she jumped up with a katana in hand, landing in an unoccupied corner of the room in a defensive stance, the me that still had Crocea Mors went over to talk to her really fast. In Yang's bed, a man with bright blonde hair fell out with both arms spread wide.

After a few more moments, I heard a loud shout come from inside the bathroom, "What happened to my hair?" a very distinctly male voice yelled. After a few seconds a version of him walked out of the bathroom playing with his dirty blonde hair. Stomping up into the middle of the room "What is going on here?" he demanded.

Everyone turned to face the dirty blonde man, staring at him, seemingly expecting him to say something. After a few moments, the man sighed. "First, we need to know where, exactly, we are." gesturing around, he looked for an answer. "Uhh... We're at Beacon, aren't we?" asked one of the red cloaked boys. The dirty blonde me stopped, after a few seconds he shook his head, "Okay, we have the place. Now, who exactly is here?"

Everyone looked around, staring at each other, and after a moment, reach and every person who woke up in either Ruby's or my own bed started, "Well I am-" Holding his hand up, the dark-ish blonde haired boy stopped us all. "Let's go in a order, please." pointing at a particular Ruby that was the furthest to the right, "you first, going left." he ordered.

The Ruby let out a surprised squeal. "I'm Ruby Rose, and that's Weiss, Blake, and Yang." The dark blonde version of him smiled widely. "Please don't be kidding." he begged. Seeing our obvious surprise, the dark-ish blonde form of me smirked. "In my world, there is a show I like called RWBY, staring Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." the dark-ish blond me explained. Looking up to see the shocked faces of all the multiples of team RWBY, the dark-ish blonde me's smirk fell. "I-I'd better get Ozpin!" the teen stuttered, and, without waiting for any conformation, shot off like a rocket down the hall.

Somehow, the boy moved at speeds I had only known of Dr. Oobleck and Ruby, running and jumping down the hall.

Turning back to see the others, I saw confusion already setting in. The dark-ish haired me had been our impromptu leader, and now that he ran off, either nothing would get done, or we would get nothing done. Looking at the me that still had Crocea Mors, nodding, I sighed. "Starting where he left off, why don't we all introduce ourselves, name, weapon, anything to recognize one of us from another. After that, we'll try to get some physical distinction. Ok?" I asked.

The room stared at me, suddenly I saw some of the mes of the room sigh in apparent relief. _Darn it! This is uncomfortable!_ Still, now that he had started, he couldn't back down. It started slowly, Ruby didn't have any idea of what differenced her from any of the others, slowly we got a good idea of what was different about us, Ruben was the male form of Rwby, with Yang as a sister, and the other was Ruben, the male form of Ruby with Yin as a brother, and so on.

It seems most of the major events in most of our lives were very similar, except for a few small things, the me with Crocea Mors had grown up in a completely different place, and had been given more training from our family. Strangely, it seemed that for most of us, our sisters were different, or at the very least, their names.

Some more people had come in during this conversation, including a me with pitch black hair and black eyes, a female me, a male Phyrra, a Ruby that looked like she badly needed sleep, a brown haired Ren that called himself Humanity, and a faunus Ruby. Personally, I was a little overwhelmed by the raw amount of people that seemed to look exactly like us, and I think the others were too. Finally, near the end, people stopped coming in, I hope it stayed that, if any more people came, I think we would have to move to a different room.

Looking over I saw the black haired me talking to the Ruby with a old scythe, she kinda reminded him of necromancer. Another him leaning on the wall kept staring at her, like she was the bane of his existence, beside that, while the Knight, for that is easier to remember and faster, me was trying to calm down the children that had appeared, doing little tricks to make them laugh. Still, I could tell just by looking around.

This was going to be a long day.

**Random Sentence!: Darn you Oma Shu! **

**Also, would someone please accept a challenge, I'm starting to get way too many.**


	2. Chapter 1-22

**Author's notes: This chapter is dedicated to Monty Oum.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, except for any OCs I put in this story.**

_Speaking:_ "If I sign, you'll let me escape nine thousand years early?" a black haired figure asked.

_Thinking:_ _There has to be some major downside to this deal._ The man thought.

_Special stuff/magic spell:_ **"Yes, but you must allow me to write every thing you do for your first four years out.** the half elf explained, sipping delicious tea.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I had to puke, badly. The second, was that this room, was definitely not my own. That wasn't an immediate concern, however, and I would with it after I puked. I rolled out of the bed and jumped to my feet in a surprisingly graceful movement, though, I did accidently spill a bit of the contents of my mouth on the floor._ That's disgusting._ I looked around for a bathroom, and, noticing that there were two doors, one closed, and the other blocked by several tall muscular blonde men in their light blue bunny onesies, I quickly ran to the other door.

One the way I noticed two things, one was just how clean the room was, I knew I could probably mark off being kidnapped or anything of that nature just because of how clean this room was. _Are they trying to impress someone?_ Considering the four beds, the room would logically not be this clean unless the ones living in it constantly cleaned up after themselves, and I knew the room was well lived in because the various books, different outfits, and all the signs around the room. The other thing I noticed was that on one bed there was an incredibly hot red-head, who appeared to be cuddling a plushy of a boy and staring out the door like she was in a dream world._ Yikes! Dodged a bullet with that one!_

When I burst through the door, I was surprised to find that the room was, in fact, a bathroom. Silently I wondered how likely this was with my terrible luck, but a much bigger part of me was simply relived that I could get this vile liquid out of my mouth. _It tastes like flu medicine mixed with wood and blood!_ Running to the toilet, only slightly aware that I hadn't actually seen the toilet, and hurled as soon as I was close enough not to spill it on the floor.

It took a while for me to stop puking, and I was certain I puked out a lot more than I had eaten... In the last week. Still, when I had gotten up, and washed out my mouth a few time, I felt better than had.. Ever.

It was when I looked up, smiling, that I started to freak out. My eyes, once green, had turned a bright blue resembling water. His dark brown hair, which he had cut only yesterday, was already a mid-length wavy light brown. "What happened to my hair?" I yelled, unable to stop myself, and only able to see how womanly that was in retrospect.

Still, while my appearance had changed quite a lot over the years, I had never had such blue eyes, and though my hair was blonde at one point, it hadn't been for years. Since I started watching my hair, I think it has actually gotten a bit lighter. This was defiantly not natural.

Still, I needed to figure out what was going on, and why I felt so incredibly weightless.

Walking outside, I decided to question the most likely to know what was going on, even if he did dress in a blue bunny onesies. Bluffing anger I did not feel, I stomped up to the man in the hall observing me, pointedly ignoring the part of me telling that this was a form of lying. "What's going on here?" I demanded.

Suddenly, all eyes were on me, I became distinctly aware of all the weapons their were in the room. The sword the blonde man standing in the corner had sheathed, one of the two not in a onesie, the katana from the women talking to said blonde man, the sharp fangs of the albino girl in the middle or the room on the bottom of the left bunk bed, and the massive amount of claws in the room.

Shaking my head, both to get rid of the fear and to gather my thoughts, _heh._ I quickly made a short plan of action. After a few moments, I sighed for effect, "First, we need to know where, exactly, we are." Gesturing around, I tried to get the answer from the people in the room. Seeing one, a young boy in a red cloak, open his mouth I stared at him. "Uhh... We're at Beacon, aren't we?" he asked.

Not knowing where Beacon is, but trusting the information for some reason, I continued. "Okay, now we have the place. Now who exactly is here?" I questioned. Everyone looked around then, all at once, exploded with their names. Holding up my hand, I stopped them all, which sounds empowering, but was actually slightly unnerving. "Let's go in a order, please," I asked. Looking to the rightmost person, a small girl with dark hair, with a bit of red mixed in,_ Ruby_ "you first, going left."

The girl looked slightly nervous,_ Afraid of speaking in crowds or surprised?_ and muster up her courage, or something. "I'm Ruby Rose, and that's Weiss, Blake, and Yang." she explained. I felt a smile come unto my face at the names, reminded of the show, but stopped when I saw the honesty in her eyes. Reminded of the strangeness our current situation, how they looked like I assumed team RWBY would look like if they weren't animated, the honesty in her eyes, the blue bunny onesie, _Ruby_, and the remarkable resemblance to team RWBY's room.

Still, logically, I should not assume that this was the case. Still, when I tried to figure out what was happening, I kept coming to the conclusion_ answer_ that this was Remnant, specifically, Beacon academy. Assuming I was in Remnant, assumingly as my alternate in this dimension, the odds were insanely unlikely, so why did I feel _know_ that this was the truth.

Acting on gut instinct, I let a wide smile come unto my face. "Please don't be kidding?" I asked, knowing that if they were they would probably answer truthfully, and if they weren't, this was the best way to confirm it. Seeing the surprise on their faces, I let my smile fall into a fake smirk. "In my world," I explained, only half hoping that they would correct me, "there's a show I like called RWBY, staring Ruby Rose Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." I explained.

Seeing their shocked faces, I suddenly knew I was in Remnant. "I-I'd better get Ozpin." I stuttered. Running as fast as I could down the hall. Now knowing that the weightlessness was the effects of Aura, at least partially, I tried to find out where it was.

If found it instantly, which is odd for such a deep matter, and shot it's power through my legs, reinforcing the bones and muscle even as I demanded them push past what should be physically possible. I wasn't sure if I was going,_ Second year dorm_ or where Ozpin's office was _The highest tower_ but I was sure I would find it soon, especially at this rate.

Holding my Aura, I shoved it into the physical world, surrounding me, like a coat of armor_ protecting me_. I turned a corner and let my newfound power into the visible light spectrum, happy to see the pure white surrounded by the light blue glow. In fact, I was happy to see my Aura, it's beautiful white light shining within the light- **pitch black all-consuming darkness spreading from the essence of my very being, devouring any part of existence that dared to come close.** I chocked, shocked at the nature of my Aura.

So shocked was I that I hardly noticed the two bunny faunus running from their door in front of me. Absentmindedly, I did a long jump, jumping seven feet long and three feet high, put one hand on either of their shoulders, and, using their shoulders as launching pads, flipped off of them, landing in a half crouch leaning forward.

Turning around once I realized what I had done, I turned around, thankfully without my Aura visible, "Hehe, sorry." I apologized. Turning around, I saw that the two girls looked the same, _Twins?_ I got up, out of my crouched landing position. "Are you okay?" I asked. The two stared at me, like I had just woken them up after climbing the Himalayas to ask them what they wanted for breakfast. _Odd comparison._

The two patted themselves off the exact same way, "Yes I'm fine" they explained timidly, in the exact same time and way. It was slightly creepy, seeing the same unconscious actions happen at the same time. It did, however, hint to what was actually happening.

"Did the two of you wake up in the same bed?" I asked, their team walked out of the room to my right. The two nodded. _Oh boy_ sighing, I pointed at the big Asian man standing next to us. "Please, stay behind in case any more leak through." I ordered. He seemed confused, but nodded and stared at one of the beds, presumably where these two _Velvet_ girls slept. "Come, we need to tell Ozpin about this."

The two followed behind me quietly, so I guess they agreed. I walked a few feet before I heard a very... cute sound. "U-umm... P-Professor Ozpin's office is over there. The one on the left pointed, pointing in a direction I was going. Sighing, I let a smirk, this one real, settle on my face, "I always have had a bad sense of directions. Why don't you lead?" I shrugged, falling back behind her and adjusting my path to where she was pointing.

This gives me a good chance to think. I, we, have to figure out exactly what happened, and how to reverse it. Though, I wasn't sure I wished to go back to Earth, in fact, if that one fan theory was true, I might be in the future instead of some alternate dimension. Also, I would have to figure out exactly truths and lies to tell, and I still have to find out what dimension 'types' were included in this. Truly, this was the most I've had to stress my mind in a while, _Last time was in... sixth grade?_ I wondered.

Suddenly I heard sounds of low-level fighting. Specifically, small explosions caused fireballs crashing into each other. I hold my hand up, gesturing for my little entourage to stop. I palmed the doorknob, it probably says something bad about me that I unlocked it with Aura, but it was still useful. I opened up the door quietly, and leaned on the doorway side and chuckled evilly, "What did I just walk into?"

The two combatants, who I suppose are two Cinder's, yep, that's Mercury and Emerald. Suddenly, all four jerk toward me, three of which ready an attack I'm going to assume is deadly. I hold my hands up in surrender, trying to calm them down. "Relax I know what's going on, come on, we need to tell Ozpin. Oh! Also, someone needs to stay behind and watch out in case any more come."

I walk away slowly, not waiting for them to follow and walk to Ozpin's office, once again in the lead. I hear footsteps behind me a few seconds later, so I guess they followed. "Hey," Emerald starts, "So what is actually going on here?" she asks sweetly, walking backwards in front of me. It didn't fool me, but that was mostly because I had actually seen the show RWBY, it was a nice try. "Please wait until I explain it to Ozpin, excuse me, but I would prefer to have to explain it only once." Emerald nodded, falling back behind me. I, however, did not miss that she took the contents of my left pocket from my pajama pants. I didn't do anything about it, however, I couldn't let her know I knew about her.

I fall back into thought again, thinking of what to do in this world, how to change it. Somehow, after a few seconds, my mind wonders to the flames in Cinder's hand. Might as well ask. "Hey Cinder, right," seeing her nod, or, well, feeling her nod behind me I continued, "how did you make that fire you had in your hand?" I asked. She seemed slightly suspicious about the question, but answered it anyway, use fire dust." I nod. I reached within my Aura and brought it out just left of me, it shined with a comfortable light, and then light it. I felt a wave of smug superiority wash over me when it lit on fire with a bright light.

Emerald and the two Cinders stared in suspicion.

I let it burn until we reached Ozpin's office, dismissing as I knocked on the door. "Hello, Ozpin, we need to talk."

"Come in."

Opening the door with a wide smile, I proudly stomped into the room. "Well, how can I help you Jau-" he started pleasantly. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed his weapon under his desk, letting out a little of his Aura into surrounding space, overall, it made him very scary, especially when I remembered that he could probably kill me without any effort. "You aren't Jaune Arc." he stated, a silent threat of death passing through the air, but remaining unsaid. "No," I agreed, "I'm not. I am Jaune Arc from an alternate multiverse. Name's John Knight, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

I practically heard the sigh from here. "Well, that explains quite a bit actually." I heard from behind me. I turned to see another Ozpin, who still had that coffee cup in his hand. He walked through the quite, unresponsive, bodies of everyone else, while I acted like this was expected and stepped aside politely. "Hello, professor Ozpin.2" I greeted politely. He raised an eye, but did not comment on my odd nickname.

Both Ozpin turned towards, and, at once, asked, "I suppose you can explain this?" I shrugged. "There's not much to explain," I explained nonchalantly, "the multiverse made a bit of a mistake, and, as a result, some of the important people had multiple versions of themselves dumped into the same universe." I finished calmly, acting like it was no big deal. Ozpin, sighed, this time out loud, and rubbed his temples. "Do you have any idea who crossed over?" he asked. I felt a honest predatory smile settle on my face, "Jaune Arc, Jaune Arc's family, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, and, well, all of team RWBY and team JNPR. Maybe Cardin Winchester, Cinder here, you, maybe Tukson. Other than that I don't know." I answered honestly, even as I walked over to another's hiding spot.

Apparently I could see the passive effects of Aura, or something like that.

I walked over to the window silently, ignoring the strange looks I got from the actions as most of my little entourage practically fainted in shock. Both Cinder's looked like they were plotting something, or, thinking, but I knew they were at least slightly evil from the show, maybe truly evil. Both Ozpin looked like they were processing the information, and the two Velvet were staring at each other, slack jawed.

Slowly I opened the window, careful not to make a sound, and jerked at the male leg on the outside. Jerking him inside, I tossed him to the center of the room. "Mind telling me what you were doing, Roman?" I asked the younger form of the notorious thief. He stared at me, clearly shocked. Slowly he got up and dusted himself off. "I, am a student here. I woke up with strange people in my team's room and slipped out through the window and climbed here. My paranoia was, apparently well warranted." he explained smoothly. I nodded in understanding, "So, you woke up in a strange team's room, took all their money and identity, and escaped through the window smoothly." I nodded sagely. He paled. _That tells everything, poor, poor Torchwick._

Ozpin interrupted before any more banter could be exchanged. "Before we waste any more time, we need to get everyone here. John, can I trust you to get teams RWBY and JNPR?" he asked. I nodded, saluting in army fashion, going to proper stance and everything. "Go." Ozpin demanded.

I left, pushing back to my max speed with Aura, and pushing my newfound playtoy to it's limit as I rushed down the hall at speeds comparable to that of a car. _I may not want to go back after all._ I chuckled to myself.

...Time skip...

A red cloaked figure chuckled, pushing his sunglasses, that he still wore in the middle of the day, back up. "Why. Won't. You. Die!" Raven screamed. The figure laughed, not doing anything to stop her, even as her katana pierced his heart and it completely healed back. "You can keep at that, but I have it on good authority that trying to kill me gets boring after a few hours." he laughed.

Raven backed up, very aware of the multiple versions of her daughter staring at her, the two Ozpin's, three Cinder Falls, and the red cloaked man in front of her. "Who are you!" she demanded. The man chuckled, "Can't you tell, I'm just a nameless archer." he chuckled. Raven's eye twitched, aware of the Jaune Arc in the corner sobbing quietly to himself in the corner across the room, and the Ruby that squinted her eyes, "Is that another reference that's not funny and no one will understand?" she asked.

The figure smiled brightly, "Why, yes. Yes it is." he laughed.

**Author's notes: Would someone tell me who came up with Ruben Thorn? I can't find them.**


	3. Chapter 540-537

To be perfectly honest, I kinda liked being pulled to this weird dimension. As 'god', and the literal embodiment of war, I felt invigorated when it was around, besides being a battle junky by myself. The war I felt here was on the scale I hadn't seen since 14 August 1945, the end of the Second World War. Aka, the war that bumped me up into Middle Divinity, I'm catchin up Humanity! Granted, Humanity's power now reached almost High level, but it was the thought that counts.

_**The thought that I'm stronger than he was before the new Death was put into place**._

Still, the war here was powerful, and there were many. There was one about some Faunus things, the Grimm that reminded him of Death, Internal strife was flowing around, and the boy that ran off, was literally killing himself.

To me, this was heaven.

Which is why I looked around the room. The boy in the corner, leaning towards the closest Yang, was having internal issues of whether or not to stare at the girl with a katana. She had an internal mistrust, and was holding her weapon because she was actually thinking of killing everybody here. The scythe girl, Ruby, all of them, were conflicting whether to walk away, or burst out talking.

Everyone in the room was like that, and I found it invigorating. So intoxicated was I, in fact, that time passed by without me noticing. It took me almost five minutes to notice that there was no War here. There was such a gap in power, that it was literally begging random things to become it's master. I wanted to, desperately wanted to take it, but one look at Humanity dissuaded that. He gave one, absolute message, **Take it later**.

That made me want to take it later.

Still, all these people kept happy enough for the moment. I could even sense opposing emotions, only for about thirty feet, but I was sure I could get everyone here to kill each other. Another glance from Humanity made me drop that idea too, granted, I was going to save that until they die against the Grimm... things.

Even more interesting were the ones hiding in plain sight. Some of the cat-girl's forms were still hiding their cat-ness, and one whole 'set' of us were Grimm Lords, whatever that meant, they were really strong. If everything falls apart, it would almost be worth it to come here, as opposed to the front lines.

Still, first things first, I've got to go off and accept the power of the world. There may not be many humans, the main maker of my power, but the raw amount of turmoil here was just as powerful as earth.

What seemed like a second later, the one who ran off slid into the room, leaning on one side of the door frame and asking, "So, ladies, who wants to come with me to an old man's room on top of a large tower?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Every eye in the room turned, including my own and Humanity's, and stared at the mortal. "What," he asked, sounding flustered, a fake look of understanding passed over his face, "you and you dirty minds! I meant that Ozpin wants us all in his office immediately!" he yelled flustered, before blushing and cradling one cheek, mumbling "Though... Bad John! Bad John! Yessss..." under his breath. I was only about half sure it was an act.

To the side, I saw Humanity smiling. Smiling! The emotionless embodiment of humanity with emotions only being felt in about one billionth, smiled! That was a once-in-a-lifetime thing, and I've seen it twice! Last time, both Death and Life were chosen the same day.

"Uhhh. Okay!" one of the Reds agreed excitedly. Honestly, I don't think she got the joke.

Somehow, the mortal convinced us to all go up to this 'Ozpin's' room, and after a brief walk, we are all sitting in wooden chairs facing some white hired man. The man sipped his coffee, and instantly I knew I wasn't going to like this guy. I could sense his power though, and with all the extra people and emotions here, there was a literal war emotions equal to that of a war.

I felt a smirk coming to my face, it would take almost nothing to get the mortals to kill each other. The fact that all of them together might be able to kill me just made my blood run wild. I would keep myself in control for now, I was use to such things, but when the end comes, and it surely will, I'll bathe in their bloodlust. That would be fantastic.

In the mean time, I'll just watch and listen, maybe spill a few secrets.

Course set, I listened to what was going on. "-and tell me, who else do you think might cross over?" Oz... Ozy? Ozpim? Oum? Oz...Ozpin! Ozpin asked. The mortal who had ran off answered, leaning on air, kept in place by that Aura stuff they had explained to the young necromancer Red, " Well, I only really know the show, and I don't know exactly when it is compared to cannon, nor do I know what exactly brought us here, I think I may know some people who would cross over." he explained.

He rubbed his chin, seemingly thinking, though his Aura fluctuated, I think that's a sign of lying. Still, it showed uncertainty, if what the mortals said about Aura being the projection of one's soul. Actually, now that I think about it, that sounds suspiciously like divinity.

The mortal, after a few seconds spoke up. "Well, I think quite a few of our allies would come over, the third Cinder, the massive amounts of JNPRs and RWBYs are just proof of that. After that, I think mostly important people would cross over." He explained. "I think people like Penny, and Ironwood would be crossed the most outside of the 'hotspot'." he explained, putting finger quotations around the word hotspot. "After that, it's probably going to go to our enemies."

He waved one finger in the air, "Actually, we might be able to use this, since the world where we are all Faunus would fight the normal ones. The.. what was it again... I think the 'White Hand' but I'm not sure, anyway, they would probably fight against the White Fang." he reasoned. "Ohh! You might want to call in Cardinal Winchester, he might have a couple of crosses as well. Not to mention Sun and Neptune."

It was less than a moment after he said this, that a young monkey-man burst through the door, covered with minor scratches and a few bruises. He took no time jumping to his feet and going into a combat stance that reminded me of Sun Wukong. Less than a second later, another almost identical blond teen ran through the door. "Hey you can't go down yet! This guy's a monster." He... encouraged? yeah, that'll work.

Then another figure stepped through the door, one I had to sigh at. Sun Wukong, the self proclaimed 'great sage equal to heaven', walked through the door, holding his favorite staff. The fact that he was here was almost enough for me to draw my own sword, but I restrained, keeping it ready just in case, but not showing it.

The monkey king raised his hand, leveling it towards the other two monkey-men, **"How dare you steal my name!"** he shouted. **_Uggg. I can feel his ego from here!_** I thought bitterly. I hatted having to deal with inflated egos, arguably since my own was large itself. Wukong's though, was particularly large, and, though it might have changed somewhat since we last met, I highly doubted it.

The three monkey-men leapt at each other, each using the exact same style with various degrees of skill, though all fairly high, and the two mortals dodging each blow, which is a wise decision in retrospect, considering Sun's strength. Still the two would obviously lose, if not for lack of strength, for lack of skill.

Suddenly, a new fighter jumped between the three, the mortal that had run off. "Oi! Save your battle for when we can afford to fight, until then sit** down**." the mortal commanded. Surprisingly, all three actually sat down.** "Mortal! How dare you command me!"** the monkey king shouted, straining against his bonds.

Actually, what was holding them down. A quick look into a deeper level of existence I saw the dark powers holding the three down, somehow completely contained within a thin layer of light. I think the Monkey King saw it too, but I don't think he could get out. The dark and light in his bonds were powerful, and unless he was going to use some divinity, he wasn't going to get out.

It took about one one-hundredths of a second for the Monkey King to unleash his divine authority over the world to completely destroy the barrier. Leaping to his feet, the god of monkeys charged at the mortal who unlocked his supernatural power less than two hours ago. Thinking about it that way, I think I knew who was going to win.

Nevertheless, the mortal dodged the initial strike, even returning one of his own, though it did no damage and barely slowed down the monkey king, as well as using his power. Somehow, the mortal continued to barely dodge every attack. After five attacks, I was sure the movements were by design, constantly moving barely faster than before to throw off his attacker. It wouldn't work forever, he would run out of power, or reach top speed, but it would stop quite a few hits.

By the tenth attack, I was sure that it was on purpose. He kept slowing down, speeding up, and seemed to dodge every blow, there was something odd though. As they continued, and almost five seconds passed, hundreds of blows were dealt, until, finally, a punch from Sun Wukong went straight through the mortal's head, blood splattering on the ground._** What a waste of a warrior.**_

The monkey king huffed, **"How dare you attack m-"** suddenly, the Monkey dodges, going almost as fast as he can, and a large gash rips through back, ichor spilling out. I felt a smile, and honest to me smile coming across my face.

The monkey king turned, seeing the newly visible mortal even as the light shattered around us. Coated in dark light, smiling, eyes shining with a crimson light, a sword made of pure light burning in his hand. "Perhaps I should have announced I don't fight fairly." he joked.

The 'Great Sage' scowled, **"How dare you attack a divine!"** he yelled. The mortal frowned, "I dare? I wasn't aware you could dare to do something with no possible negative repercussions." he explained in mock shock.

**_I like this guy._**

"Besides," he continued, "I wasn't aware that a battle hungry demon, who can't keep his mind off of battle and how important he is, deserves to be called divine. Especially if he gets mad about not being able to kill himself."

**_I don't like this guy._**

The great sage equal to heaven scowled, **"Humpf. At what point was I mad at not killing myself, mortal?"** asked the Monkey King. The mortal pointed to the other monkey-teens, "The two of them are quite probably alternate versions of yourself, thus, by wanting to kill them, you want to kill part of yourself." he reasoned.

**_Huh, interesting way of looking at things._**

"Regardless, you can kill yourself later, for now, we need to figure out what's happening." the mortal explained. **"Ohh! So I was right. As expected, but rather unorthodox."** a new figure stepped out of the now broken doorway. A strong figure wearing a toga, only covering about half of his body, blue hair on top of his head, and balancing a trident on one shoulder.

**_Uugh... Neptune_** I thought distastefully. The King of the sea was much more bearable than the Monkey King, but he still had a massive ego, and he had this terrible habit of acting nice to humans, especially young women. I could relate to the last part, when I was god of Rome and Greece I had also had quite a few sons, but he acted nice to men.

It was odd, the King of The Sea acted fairly reasonable, and didn't cause that many disasters, even living with the humans. Apparently, he had some weird fetish with humans _**weird**_. When he walked in, two of his 'alternates' walked slowly behind him, one obviously put off by the situation, and one who was significantly less so, but still was. Everyone's breath, no, all the water in the room started drawing towards him.

The fellow god of Rome winked at one of the White mortals, Wize, I think, and turned to the headmaster. **"I do apologize for my fellow's behavior, please excuse our terrible behavior."** He didn't do anything that registered as submitting, or regret, but just seeing the King of the Sea apologizing was incredibly offsetting.

The white haired mortals seemed to take it that way as well, on cocking his head to side slightly, and the other muttering "Save game. Save game! Why can't I save!" under his breath quietly. As opposed to the blond mortal who had run off, who took it in stride. "I thank you for the apology, but I feel I must also apologies, for I deliberately played against your fellow's ego. For that, I apologize." For a fellow mortal, that was good manors.

For a god, that was a way of questioning his authority, whether he knew it or not. _**If it were me, I would blast that mortal off of this planet!**_ I decided. Of course, I still would have, if not for that meaning I questioned Neptune's authority, and I wanted to get this world's power before I fought again. Neptune, however, smiled, **"I thank you for your apology,"** he said, making a seat out of a coral, **"Continue."** he ordered.

The blond mortal smiled. "Thank you, King Neptune." he bowed respectfully, but not submittingly, "As I was saying, there are a few extra people we might be able to reach immediately, Cardin Winchester, and team RWBY are good examples of this. But on to more important topics w-" the mortal who had run off explained, before being timely interrupted by Knight 2.0 Blondy, "What could be more than finding who's here?" Knight 2.0 interrupted.

The mortal who had run off looked down, a bit of Aura leaking into the visible light spectrum. "What we're going to tell the citizens." he answered evilly. _**He's trying too hard.**_ "You see, as a government, none of the nations can publicly admit that they don't know what's going on. For that reason, they have to guess, lose face, or make a really convincing lie." the mortal explained.

"Because they need to lie, however, we, as what is lied about, need to be informed before we destroy it. Not only that, but this lie needs to be very flexible, but very broad, as it needs to consider all of including the ones we don't know about." the mortal explained, a morbid expression coming across his face. The Ozpin sitting in a fancy wooden chair, and a desk he literally pulled out of nowhere less than a second ago.

"Not the first option." the white haired _**I've gotta remember his these name.**_ mortal commanded. The other white haired mortal, his alternate. The other Oz...pin? raised an eye, a silent question. Huffing slightly, the other Oz..pin explained, "My semblance is different from yours, it allows me to possible choices for the entire day." he explained. The mortal who had run off smiled, "Your Gamer semblance?" he asked. The ! squinted doing a remarkably good evil stare.

"How did you know that?" he asked. The blond mortal who had run off smiled wider, "What, with your 'Save game. Save game! Why can't I save!'" the mortal impersonated well, almost in the exact tone and register despite being much louder, and clearly perceptive to the human ears, despite the quote not. Of course, that also begged the question of how the mortal, entirely human, heard it without using either magic or Aura.

Actually, now that look closer, he actually made a barrier of Aura, claiming it much the same way we gods claimed our Divinity. It was both weaker and stronger, being able to control everything, as opposed to one thing, and sacrificing far too much power for anything else, but it also took power, an amazing amount actually. _**Enough to kill most men.**_ Still, it gave complete control over the laws of the universe in the area, letting him control things like gravity and even create matter instantly.

It also explained why he was able to surprise Sun Wukong in their fight, a feat most mortals could easily die doing.

"But what are we going to tell the commoners, hm?" asked the blond mortal. A mortal I decided I needed to know the name of. _**A warrior.**_

**Random Sentence!: To the fires we rein, to the mountains we march! To the valley below we fight, and to the Sun we conquer all!**

**Author's note: I might be making a challenge story soon, check it out.**


	4. Chapter 7

_Speaking:_ **"I do not own RWBY!"** shouted a rather annoyed Xemness The Scholar.

_Thinking: Then why would he write such terrible stuff after it?_ Thought an adorable young girl. _I thought you could only disgrace a show if you were the owner._

_Special Stuff:_ Xemness The Scholar sighed, **"You know... I'm not trying to disgrace the show... I'm just bad at writing."** he sweat dropped.

My name is Monty Oum, and I was also dragged into this mess. A few days ago, I had some allergies and decided to go to the doctor, next thing I knew, however, I was lying on Ozpin's bed. I knew this, because, for one, I was the director of RWBY, and secondly, because my semblance said it was, along with so much extra information it took almost ten minutes to gain any sense of self.

It summarized thusly,** ?** gathered alternates of RWBY, specifically gathering ones who were ?, and around the theme of ?. There were ? people who crossed over, not counting ? or **?**. We had all **?** to be ? to be here. My Semblance let me know everything that happened on the physical plain of existence, from lunar cycles, to history thousands of years into the past. Down stairs, many of the crossed over teams had been gathered by John Knight, the Earth alternate of Jaune Arc.

There were four things that my power could not detect. As a physical absolute sensing ability, it could not actually detect Aura, but could easily tell me how. It could not sense **?** because **?**? covered ? tracks across the physical world. My ability could not detect abilities that move outside of the physical world, such as manipulation of time or space, but could tell me if the person ever used it, and when. It could not detect the absolute future, but could give me every possible future, and telling me of which my actions would cause.

Of course my semblance already told me that every person from earth could, conveniently, completely ignore his ability to tell the future, making the ability useless.

I sighed as I walked downstairs. Somehow, I knew that the conversation would be interrupted soon, by quite a few '**?**''s. I could try to steer the conversation away from certain topics, as I knew that John Knight's ability could take this as a key directive to guide him, towards the path of Skill, Light, or Darkness. Hopefully, I could get him to go towards Light, and get a few months when everything was over to direct him into his Skill.

As I opened the door lightly, I heard the conversation in earnest, this time with my actual ears.

"What are we going to tell the commoners?" asked John Knight, thinking he would have to manipulate everyone here and except his darkness, not knowing that the all consuming darkness was tainted, left over power from Earth. I opened the doors, doing the preset answer I had already decided on, "I would tell them that Beacon Academy found a party of wanderers who had hunted Grimm all their life and decided to take them in as students." I answered.

War stared at me, contemplating both how good the plan was, and how he should kill me at the same time. The many Jaunes and Rubys were completely lost, except for one on each side, a necromancer and a Knight. John stared at me, thinking about who I was, asking his Semblance. _No no no no nonoNO!_ I thought, losing control of the situation instantly, though I kept my face calm.

He stood up, and I could see countless possibilities, ranging from getting enraged by memories of **?** to... ascending! _Okay, what is this guy._ Suddenly, he did a teleportation technique designed to partially copy, and equal Raven's, that he came up with instantly. Out he pulled two pieces of paper and a pen. "I love your work! Sign these!" he ordered, acting like an exited fan.

_Huh._ I grabbed the things and put them against the invisible wall of air he made and signed both papers with my name, somehow knowing he would use both, _Semblance._ After signing, I handed both papers back, already knowing the question he would ask, _Why are you here?_ he would ask. "If your here, aren't you suppose to be Ren instead of Ozpin?" he asked.

_My Semblance does not help here!_ I looked at him, "You would think so, but Ozpin was chosen as a sort of... placebo because I know so much about the world. While you, who only knows about Volume 1 and Volume 2 knows significantly less, comparable to how much Jaune Arc knew when he enters Beacon." I reasoned. He nodded.

"Anyway, for your plan to work," he started, ignoring that I actually quoted how he stated his own plan in his head less than ten seconds before, "you would need to make small differences between many of us, such as hair color or eyes, or something." he explained. I would of had to answer that we could short cut, and only make about seven costumes in total, how Weiss the Avenger not walked into his reality bending sphere.

From an alternate timeline where everyone but Weiss died in a massive battle centered around Beacon Academy, killing all of Team JNPR and the other three of team RWBY along with every teacher and over half the students, came a Weiss possibly the strongest of all. In her timeline, she had taken over Beacon Academy, along with the Schnee Dust Company. However, due to the lack of hunters, Dust had to be depended on much more, leading them to have almost no dust remaining in her timeline. Because of that, the Kingdoms were planning on a massive, suicidal, mission to secure more Dust, making her in charge of the operation. Under her command, the operation would ? **?** ?. ? ? ? ? ? ?.** ? ? ? ? ? ? ?**.

Just reading that, and experiencing the lack of knowledge those question marks gave gave me a major headache, along with the fact that that meant the crossovers would move through time as well, and since my Semblance gave me the information that everyone was summoned in sets, I knew that that meant that there was other Avengers, each as strong as their alternates from Earth, if only because of the sheer strength.

As I didn't know the alternates from Earth were that strong, my Semblance informed me that we had lower that average actual power, with the exception of John Knight, but we had insanely powerful Semblances. Each person from Earth had complete power over an aspect, somehow derived from their personality, like my ability to tell everything that I question automatically, or John's ability to be himself. _Himself?_

My Semblance provided the answer. John Knight's ability was to embrace, or shun a part of himself, as a self preservation method. By accepting a part of himself, such as his anger, his ability would **?** giving him more power and/or skill depending on what he accepted. He could not accept all of himself, as that would tear his body apart with power, make him a body of pure energy, and them drive him into a never-ending insanity. He could accept, at most, about two-thirds of his total self, and thus his power, but that would deprive him of ?. He could accept, say, just his Light, but it would leave him without any skill he would otherwise have.

Because he could shun or accept parts of himself, however, he could also accept things that were part of himself, such as an alternate. This was both the safest way, and, potentially, strongest method outside of accepting ?.

_Ow._ With all that information, and the maddening question marks that held bits and pieces of reality itself, only held back because, as a human, I literally could not understand them. Except for the question marks that were bold, which were actual lacks in my power, made by exploiting things I couldn't understand.

To be short, the power gave me a headache.

With all that shoved into my head in a fraction of a second, it could very potentially kill me. It was a dangerous ability, though not as dangerous as John Knight's or Yang Hung's, or even Lie Ren's._ Really, the only one with the same name from Earth is the one I was suppose to be._

Then, Weiss burst through the door, taking soft, but sure steps that echoed with a strong sound. She was dressed in a western style commander outfit, much like those used by Germany. It looked thick enough to block out the cold, or, more likely, keep it in.

Then, I got some new information of what was about to happen from my Semblance. _NO!_ I had time to think, before the surly suicidal version of Jaune Arc besides me yelled, quite loud, "Commander Ice Queen!" It took all of one second for the future version of Weiss to activate her Semblance and create a massive, quite elaborate, ice dragon and launch it at him, completely powered by her Aura.

Reacting instantly, John Knight jumped on top of the dragon, jumping on top of its neck as soon as he was able, prompting Weiss to change the spell to make and eastern style dragon, as opposed to the original western style she had planned at launching. She waved her hand slightly, making various spears of ice come out, directed at the young teen. John jumped off, however, and formed his Aura into a small circle under him, in a snowflake pattern, and pushed himself up with it.

_He completely copied the Semblance of Weiss!_ I realized.

Still, even using almost a full tenth of his Aura jumping around, he hadn't managed to actually get to Weiss, who was chasing him with a massive ice dragon and spears that came off of it. So, John tried a different method, using the same tactic he used to fight Sun, he covered himself in light energy, making it match his self, then jumped in a different direction than it, inactivating any Aura around him. Instead, he used the power of the sphere around him to continue making glyphs and power the illusion, while he sneaked up behind her.

He managed to do so successfully, somehow, and, trying to not appear harmful, grabbed her hand from behind._ Not the best move._ He gently kissed the hand, acting surprisingly proper, considering he grew up with no real need to learn such things, saying "My queen, your beauty astounds me even to this day!" he praised, before being hit so hard he was literally sent flying.

"The Ice Queen reigns supreme!" a new voice shouted, dressed in the Holy Shroud of Martian from Fate Stay Night, and where sunglasses that completely blocked his eyes. I turned, not that I really needed to see anything my Semblance couldn't, and saw him standing in the 'Score' position., with both hands raised like a football field goal.

My ever helpful Semblance provided all the information it could immediately. He was ?** ?** he had the powers of Aura, **?**, and ?. He knew what was going on because he **? ? ? ? ?**. His power revolved around self-protection, but could easily be used to defend anything he wanted to with?. He had the sword of ?, as well as a powerful Grimm sword, both capable of slicing through Aura like butter. He also had the Shield of ?, and the complete Armor of ?, and a full set of Grimm Plate.

The Grimm Sword and Plate were unused, mostly because he didn't need them, but granted almost complete protection from almost any attack. Both were made by **?**, though the Sword was made partially by himself. Although unseen, he also carries the ? ? and **Death's Scythe**. He was an alternate of Jaune Arc. He came from an **? ?**, because **? ? ?**.

Avenger Weiss aimed the eastern dragon at him, which he made no effort to dodge, or block. The ice dragon rammed into him with enough force to kill an Ursa, digging deep into his flesh and piercing most of his vital organs, spilling blood everywhere.

Seeing the massive amount of blood, Avenger Weiss stopped the assault. It took less than a second, _no_, as soon as the barrage ended, and the torn and broken body fell down it immediately stood up, completely unharmed. "No! You spilled my Ketchup!" the red cloaked figure shouted. I looked at the man,_ That's obviously blood you-_ Then, once again, my Semblance corrected me. The liquid here was ketchup, three point four-two-five seconds ago, however, it was blood from the divine being of **?(Yay!)**.

First things first, that last question mark, that forced into me the essence of 'Yay' really gave me a headache, along with instantly downloading several thousand memes into my head._ What the-_ I was then interrupted by a yell. "What is going on here?" Avenger Weiss demanded.

John Knight turned to answer before holding his head. "Wer-... Ahh.. Ow." a small drop of blood dropped from his nose, and my Semblance told me that he was having an aneurysm from information overload. Information about... literally everything happening in countless universes that was happening, from a fifth dimensional viewpoint.

Since it had to download, a fifth dimensional viewpoint to a third dimensional creature, it was pretty bad. All told, I'm actually surprised he didn't die from information overload.

Suddenly, my Semblance informed me that, with the additional four people, as well as the fundamental change in John changed the future, this time, with hundreds of thousands of possibilities no matter what I did.

The red cloaked man smiled widely, "In any case, why don't we get back on schedule? Hm?" he asked. Seeing a chance, I tried to pry information out of the only one I didn't have information about. "Yes, starting with who you two are." I stated, directing the conversation towards him.

The red cloaked figure smiled, "My name is Jaune Arc. I'm from the future-self-comes-from-the-future-to-change-it-for-the-better-cliche!" he answered cheerfully, before pointing at Avenger Weiss, "and that's Weiss Schnee, from an alternate timeline that's depressing and not worth mentioning." he explained in the same, cheerful voice.

He sat down... on nothing... not even air, making a seat of pure anti gravity, which I didn't even know existed, but apparently he can do with his Aura. Scratch that, his Aura isn't filling the area, or surrounding the area. Instead, he seemed to be pulling a self-sufficient field from somewhere. "So, why don't we get to the real topic at hand? What do each of you want to do, and how much will we tell the public about what has happened?" he asked, holding up one hand before John Knight could speak,"We can try to hide it, but I know for a fact that our enemies have been transferred as well, and I'd rather not give them power over the people like that." he explained, a kind smile still on his face.

Everyone thought about that, even the ones not participating in the conversation, which was most everyone. Though most were already thinking on such lines, or being thankful they didn't have to lead this conversation, though the latter came from only three of our spectators.

Lastly, the three g-Elementals in the room simply processed the proceedings, not feeling any need to voice their own thoughts.

John was the first to recover, "I was planning on trying to join Beacon Academy, perhaps infiltrate our enemies." he shrugged. The three Ozpin seemed to consider it, and, before I could look into my Semblance, I was interrupted.

A new figure burst through the open door, jumping in front of poor John, blocking his vision, and screaming "Noooooooooooo!" really loudly, before falling down on it's face. Suddenly, the figure reappeared, shaking John Knight vigorously. "You can't accept the dark side! They lied about the cookies!" she, now revealed to be a seventeen year old teen named Ruby Rose, shouted.

_Semblance you promised me absolute information! Why am I getting surprised so much!_

**Random Sentence!: I do not think I got Monty's personality right.**


	5. Chapter 25-20

As I was being shaken by the strange new Ruby, I wondered what what was going on. Immediately I was hit with the entirety of the situation. I was currently being shaken by Ruby Rose, from the future. She had a lithe body, capable of fast speed, and very flexible movement, but not very much strength. She had the ability to control time, not speed, by using speed and energy itself to slow or speed up time. She can control it easily, and almost subconsciously. My Semblance didn't tell me specifics, not for the power of a fellow human, but it told me how to do many of telling such things.

I looked to the Jaune Arc in the corner, his eyes covered by his sunglasses, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. A simple thought of a question of who he was presented me with a lot of information. Things like his powers, skills, and **?**.

I recoiled in pain. The strange lack of information in my Semblance created an absence, where my head filled with immediate pain, so that I didn't do anything harmful. Monty stared at me, a blank expression on his face. I could tell instantly, though I didn't know how, that he knew what just happened, though, not that I thought he had any way to fix it, or knew what it was for that matter.

Turning back to my attacker, if you could call this an attack, I asked my Semblance how to deal with it. I got an immediate answer.

Turning sideways slightly clockwise, I unbalanced the older lady and leaned her slightly forward as she caught herself, I swung my left leg to the back of her leg, specifically, the knee. I put the hold of my foot to the back of her leg and pushed. She toppled backwards, falling over her own feet in an attempt to catch herself. I put one of my arms behind her, on her waist, while I had another catch her right arm, leaning over slightly.

I caught her.

The two of us looked into each other's eyes, as I did what every man always wanted to do, but shall never admit out loud. I did the 'kiss me' face, with the watery eyes and everything. Slowly, she leaned forward, apparently rolling with it, slowly, I leaned forward too, our lips almost touching and I could feel her breath on my face.

And then I dropped her.

Falling to the floor, Ruby pouted. "That's not what I wanted to do at all! I thought you were different!" she fake-cried, scampering to the wall of the office and pointing her index finger against it slightly. The red cloaked Jaune Arc stared at her, "What did you want him to do?" he asked, before going slack-jawed, his sunglasses bending down slightly, giving me a view of the corner of his left eye. It changed colors, again, and again, and again, over, and over, and over, and over again, too fast for me to actually process all the colors, quickly giving me a headache and, within a split second, I could feel the warning signs for seizures inside my body.

I looked away, even as my semblance explained why his eyes turned colors. It was because he power, like mine, could download alternate versions of himself. Editing out anything with either a ? or a **?**, I gathered that he had so much power, that he could only operate at 100%, he couldn't actually get tired, much less sleep. Because of some strange source, he got power faster than he could spend it, whether it was in his body, or in his spirit. In short, he had a Semblance as strong as mine, possibly stronger, possibly weaker, but he also had a infinite power source, that he couldn't turn off.

It gave me a massive headache, and I could feel my blood pressure increase drastically when I though about his eyes. _Eyes of infinite power and knowledge, seeking wisdom. But eyes of a warrior seeking repentance._ I almost couldn't hear what was happening.

The red headed figure suddenly through up his head, "W-what did you want him to do? Is there something I should tell your boyfriend?" he asked, a worry evident in his voiced. Ruby, the one from the future, blushed, "Well..." she trailed on, biting her thumb. The red cloaked figure clutched his head, screaming slightly, "Ahhh! I can never unknow!" he screamed. He pulled his hands away from his head, and drove them into the wall, over, and over again.

Blood gushed out of his bleeding head injury as he slammed it against the study wall, the damage healing faster than he could deal with such crude methods. Ripping his hands out the wall, he held both his hand slightly to the side, as two 2-D swords made from pure light. Each sword, capable of cutting atoms and causing nuclear explosions if used with too much force, were immediately jammed into through his skull, and into his brain matter. After about five times of this, Ruby shouted.

"Stop! You don't need to tell my boyfriend anything!" she shouted. The Jaune Arc from the future stopped, "I needed to tell your boyfriend something?" he asked. Ruby stopped, "Why did you think you were stabbing yourself?" she asked. Jaune Arc, the one from the future, raised his hands in victory, "Yes! I forgot what I wanted to!" shouted, clearly victorious. He then lowered his hands, putting them beside him, before raising them up to his face in horror, "Ohh no! I remembered!" she yelled, re-summoning his light swords and continuing to stab himself.

I stopped, headache receding slightly when I watched the misery of the two, "Wait, what did she want to do to me?" I felt the need to ask. Future Ruby opened her mouth, but Future Jaune beat her to it, "Ehh, just wanted to kiss a crush of hers." he answered. Both Future Ruby and I stopped, "A crush?" I asked her, she blushed a heavy red, and I think I heard several fist-meets-palm before beat-down noises. Ignoring that, in favor of fun, I squinted for a moment, before backing up suddenly, "My mommy always warned me of people like you! Don't look at me with those lustful eyes of withering judgment!" I screamed. Pointing at her like a victim.

Ruby flustered even more, and I think I heard about ten shotguns being cocked at once, I could block that with Aura though. Instead, I stared at Ruby in mock-horror, she threw her arms down and stomped her feet, "It's not like that! I like older men!" she screamed. Future Jaune fell back laughing, and I heard everyone in the room hesitate, even Glynda. I backed away tentatively, before lashing out like I just figured out something, "Then why did you try to kiss me!" I yelled. Future Ruby looked down, trying to find the answer to the question, and I heard Humanity's muffled chuckles behind me, "Y-you look the exact same! It's instinct!" she exclaimed.

Future Jaune raised an eye, "You know, he looks the exact same as I did before I lost control of my Semblance..." Ruby looked at him, "So?" she asked. Future Jaune's hair changed, much like his eyes, to a fiery red, his body changed, becoming both more lithe and more muscular, and growing about a centimeter taller. "I could fill that role." he said seductively, before snapping back to his blond self, two Auras battling for a millisecond before the pure white one won out. Ruby shook her head, "No, you don't fit." she explained, contemplating something.

I nodded slightly, before stopping. "Wait, you know, I look the exact same as most of the other Jaune Arcs, now that my hair turned blond and my eyes turned blue." I drawled out. Ruby turned to me, head cocked slightly, "So?" she asked. "Well, then it means that your crush on future me would leave you thinking that every Jaune Arc was me, thus your crush." I explained. Ruby looked at me inquisitively for a second, before figuring out what I meant, "It's not just your looks, but your... You You know?" she tried desperately. I acted like I didn't know what she meant, "Umm... technically he's me" I explained, pointing to Future Jaune," or Jaune, and Jaune, and I think Jaune... Ohh! And Jaune too, can't forget about him." I nodded, seemingly compiling a list of every Jaune Arc, which had the same name.

Future Jaune nodded, "He has a point." he shrugged. Future Ruby ground her teeth, "It's not that! It's just! He is John Knight, he acts a little different, but he's would be the same person!" she explained.

I squished my eyes together, "How did the me in the future act?" I asked. Future Jaune shrugged, "Psychotic, Masochistic, Sadistic, psychopathic, generally bad terms." Ruby gave him an 'evil glare' but it looked more like a pout, even with the added age, and apparent dealings with psychopaths. She huffed angrily, "He wasn't psychopathic! Or machinistic!" I sweat-dropped. _She's not even going to try to argue the other ones?_

Future Jaune sighed, "He did stab himself through to kill Jaune Arc." he shrugged. Ruby pointed at him accusingly, "You just stabbed yourself through to get rid of bad memories!" she argued. Future Jaune looked hurt, "Hey, this isn't about me. We're talking about the blond killer streak." he mock-cried, at least, I think that was mock-crying.

I threw one hand between the two, having caught another Jaune Arc in my dome, and needing to bring him here. "I was psychotic?" I asked. Both of the two nodded, as the mysterious Jaune Arc, who I could tell only by his perfect body shape match. I swung my hand up above my head, "I have a reason! I can plead The Fifth!" I yelled, as I marched away, "I have a legitimate reason to kill people!" I yelled, shaking my voice slightly to parrot insanity. _I really need to think about what they said though._ I realized.

I felt Future Ruby leap out at me, and leaned to the left, dodging her jump. "Where are you going?" asked Future Jaune. I smiled, and pumped Aura through my eyes and hair to suck in any light that reaches them, and smiled as bright as I could, "I'm going to plan the destruction of everything!" I yelled excitedly, marching to the door.

Future Jaune readied a small weapon, this one actual matter, and kept it in his hand. Keeping on the now fake smile, however, I opened the door and looked upon the new Jaune Arc. I saw a brief glimpse of his black clothing, the strange cape that I couldn't seem to pinpoint the origin of, his blue eyes that somehow seemed to glow red. For a brief moment, I saw a good picture of his burly chest and his toned muscles and skin, then, I saw a really good long-range picture of him, and then my vision turned red.

He wore a white and black costume, with a feathered black cape over both his back and right shoulder. He had some sort of sword hidden under it, from what appeared to be the same substance as his outfit, and, now that I look closer, his actual flesh. Though he looked like normal human, to the point of being able to blend into human society, his flesh was black, as was his hair. His well toned skin, was, in fact, hundreds of thousand of plates of the same pure white. The actual color was an optical illusion of the whites and blacks running into each other, and the hundreds of plates.

Suddenly, I blanked out for a while.

I was in a pitch black room, in which a single red clad figure sat, a table in front of him with three cards.

Then I was back, some blood was covering my eyes, and I couldn't hear anything, but no one seemed too concerned, so I guess I felt worse than it actually was. A single Aura probe, that I had learned subconsciously with my Semblance, told me that my Aura had blocked and vitals being damaged, I had no brain injuries, but I shouldn't try to move until my skull finished remaking the Calvaria. It should take approximately ten seconds, as the bone wasn't actually broke but needed to pop itself out, and reconnect some bone marrow.

I had been thrown, apparently, and had crushed the stone wall behind me. The pressure was enough to kill a normal man, but I had been able to reinforce my vitals before I had been thrown.

Sadly, though I had some fairly impressive amount of Aura, I was almost out. With the barrier, the pallor tricks I had done, and especially with the healing and protection of that throw, I was out of Aura. So, naturally, without Aura, the Light of my soul, it turned to it's next major power source, Caliginosum .

I felt myself get irrationally angry, wishing to destroy everything I felt **_Despair..Death...Desire...The All consuming darkness!...Hatred!Kill!KILL!KILL!_**

Without my consent, somehow completely bypassing my mind, I completely healed. I lunged, using the style of the Black Wolf, also known as the Rabid Wolf. I felt my Caliginosum claws meet with his Grimm skin, my Darkness against his own. I felt him pump a large amount of Aura into his skin, making it as hard as diamond, and felt my claws cut, a small, almost unnoticeable cut, but nevertheless there.

Even as I tried to cut his arm, I felt my tail lash out, aiming for his throat. He backed up, causing the tail to barely miss him. Encouraged, and definatly not in my right mind, I pursued, even as he somehow stopped me with one hand. "Ohh? So you did this even here? Interesting. Unfortunately, I can't play around right now. Oi! Red cloak, how do I turn this off?" he asked.

I couldn't comprehend, thinking was too much for me, what I needed to do was **attack**, I needed to kill the man that had hurt me, or was it Ruby? I couldn't remember, I don't even know how I'm comprehending it now, but I can't. Not in this state.

Future Jaune sighed, "He's in that state because he ran out of 'Light', but he'll be in it until his 'Light' is higher than his 'Darkness'. So you can either wait and get it higher than his Aura, or you can knock his 'Darkness down below the 'Light', if that makes since." he shrugged.

The next second, I felt a large gap open up in my chest. I wouldn't kill me, but if I didn't have Aura, it would leave a massive scar.

My rage stopped, however, and I could feel myself drift back to consciousness. "Urgh. I think I'm gonna be sore tomorrow." I tried to joke. "I think I am sick." a Ruby answered.

**Random Sentence!: Can anyone guess which Jaune Future Jaune is?**


	6. Chapter 6

I watched as the blond man flew across the room, unable to help. Not that I wanted to or anything! I'm an evil necromancer using the energy of death itself as my weapon! Using the dead, body and soul as my minions! I'm like a mushroom! _I don't think many necromancer's would like being called mushrooms though. Wait... a mushroom?_

I watched to boy clash against the wall hard, and heard several cracking sounds, and watched blood drip down his head from his hair. For the first time since I got to this 'Ozpin's' office, I spoke. "I think you might have just killed him." I stated. The new figure, a pale Jaune with black hair, red eyes, he had a black, feathered cape that reached almost to the bottom of his knee, leaning off his right side, but leaving his left side almost untouched. He was also the tallest person in the room, probably about six foot seven. He looked like he was in his early twenties, other than his way of speaking.

The man walked by me, staring at the red cloaked FutureJaune, as if trying to remember something. _Ugh! He smells of death. _Then stopped, "Who are you?" he demanded, crossing his arms the red cloaked Jaune smiled brightly, "I'm Jaune Arc from the future! I'm here to fill the role of Future Ozpin!" he yelled excitedly, leaning slightly to the side.

The older Jaune scowled, "How do you fit the role of Ozpin?" he asked, a curious look on his face. The red cloaked Jaune shrugged, "There were two Jaune's that wanted to go back, and no Ozpins, so I switched. The Rubys did the same thing." he explained.

Suddenly, black flashed across my vision, faster than I could see, and a Black clad Wolf-man. He had some black fire burning around him. It seemed to harden around his fists, into what seemed to be about foot-long claws. He had both ears and a tail, both of which seemed to be wickedly sharp, almost like weapons. His hands, claws and all. The wolf-man's tail lashed out, stabbing the tall Jaune with his tail.

Instead of blocking the attack, the older Jaune simply stepped back, dodging the blow completely. The wolf-man doubled his efforts, making even wider attacks, though each left the wolf-man more and more exposed. The older Jaune smiled brightly, "Ohh? So you did this even here? Interesting. Unfortunately, I can't play around right now. Oi! Red Cloak, how do I turn this off!" the man asked, a superior tone still in his voice.

I, personally, didn't know whether he meant a Ruby, _That's a weird thought._, or Future Jaune, but Future Jaune answered, "He's in this state because he ran out of 'Light'" he said, putting air quotations around the word light. "but he'll be in it until his 'Light' is higher than his 'Darkness'. So you can either wait and it to get higher than his Aura, or you can knock his 'Darkness' down below the 'Light', if that makes since." the red cloaked Jaune shrugged.

The other older Jaune smiled, before reaching to his right side. Suddenly, his feathery cape was flowing epicly behind him, and he had a pure white sword was above his head, aimed away from his body, and the Jaune that was talking had a faint slash across his chest.

The younger Jaune fell back, a struggling smile on his face "Ugh." He grunted, "I think I'm going to be sore tomorrow." he joked, laughing slightly. I felt my stomach turn slightly at the sight. "I think I am sick." a me right next to me mumbled.

After a few seconds, the red cloaked Jaune started talking again. "Well, where were we? Ah yes. I think we need to come up with a plan. I, personally, believe that we should tell everyone openly, but try not to let it get too noticeable." the red cloaked Jaune reasoned.

I tilted my head slightly, wondering why we shouldn't try to hide the Crossover completely, I was about to ask the question, but the red cloaked Jaune cut me off before I could ask. "Hiding the fact completely leaves us open to any attempts from the White Fang, or any other organization that was affected by the switch. Nevertheless, we tried it in the time I came from." the red cloaked Jaune gained a grim look on his face, before shaking his head slightly, and resuming smiling. _Paladins._ "I'd rather not go into detail, but it didn't work out."

The black future Jaune shook his head. "You can say that again. Anyway, since I've met with you two I'm going. I sense a bad omen coming." he snarled, sounding more like an animal than an actual human. The red cloaked Jaune smiled, though gaining a sinister look._ Like he's about to torcher someone? So cool._ "And what, exactly, do you base action of this omen on?" he asked, sounding like some general, aware of the possible sacrifices.

The black Future Jaune narrowed his eyes, before deciding to share, "Due to my time as a spirit, and my own current form, I have a faint sense of people's souls. It was how I located you today, and how I know you weren't in our original dimension cross." he grinned.

The red cloaked Jaune merely smiled, "I do understand your misunderstanding, but I was indeed in the first world. I had a rather... soul changing experience though, that must have thrown off who I register as." he smiled, a smooth lie. The black Jaune scowled, raising a hand to point at the red Jaune and putting the other hand on his sword.

Suddenly, future Ru-me... interrupted, suddenly appearing between the two. "Stop! I can verify his statement, and if you two come to blows the entire school could be destroyed!" she shouted, a black and red scythe in each hand. The red cloaked Jaune snapped back into his invisible chair. "I'm sorry Ruby, I almost lost my temper there." he chuckled nervously.

He did some strange motion, tapping his right arm over his heart, and looking up slightly, yet somehow seeming casual.

The black clothed Jaune, however, tsk'ed in annoyance and scowled a deep scowl, his eyes promising death and countless hours of torcher to the one who dared interrupt his confrontation. "How would you vouch that this is no imposter?" he asked. The Future alternate me dropped her stance slightly, changing from two scythes to on slightly bigger scythe. "I was there when the event happened." she scowled, as if remembering something bittersweet.

_It's like a heroic epic!_

The red Jaune smiled, "Didn't I earn your respect?" he pouted, crying obviously fake tears. The black Jaune swelled with self-righteous pride, "I respect only three men in existence!" he barked, his eyes seemingly glowing red, while still remaining obviously blue. He seemed to swell up, and a dark aura began appearing around him, both in the magical realm, and the physical realm.

The red cloaked Jaune smiled even brighter. "I do seen to recall being one of those men." a similar, but very different, bright light shining around him in the magical realm, but a warm, comforting glow surrounding him in the physical. The black clothed Jaune grit his teeth. "I only respect myself, Death, **Him**, and The Great Mother!" he shouted, lifting both his hands in apparent praise to whoever The Great Mother is.

A second later, he lowered his hands, as if trying to act like nothing had happened. "Sorry, force of habit." he coughed. The red cloaked Jaune laughed, falling out from his strange chair thing. Slowly, the Red Jaune got back up, "Who is The Great Mother anyway? Gaia?" he asked. The black Jaune stepped back, "How did you guess The Great Mother's true name!" he shouted, obvious fear in his voice.

The red Jaune's left eye twitched noticeably, before he shrugged, "To think. We could have know what we were up against much sooner if only you had been here the first time, or if only you had even tried to talk to us at all, Grimm Lord." he frowned, a displeased, but kind look on his face.

The two stared at each other, until a soft snore interrupted them. Everyone looked, expecting it to be fake, and were shocked that the young Jaune snoring peacefully, though flinching slightly every few seconds, and his breath was erratic. He looked like he was both having a nightmare and a pleasant dream at the same time.

Future Jaune flinched. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap! I meant to warn him of the dangers of sleeping first." he mumbled. Future Ruby seemed to be hyperventilating, and she was tugging at her collar, as if it was too tight, "I-i'm sure he won't wake up in a mad rage and kill everybody here!" she chuckled nervously, her voice high-pitched and her voice cracking both up and down. The black Jaune, in comparison, gained a curious look and backed toward the window.

The red cloaked Jaune got up and walked beside him, putting a hand on his head and whispering something, causing the sleeping Jaune to fade away. _All these Jaunes are starting to hurt my head._ The future Ruby seemed to sigh in relief, and slump down slightly, though she pulled herself back up quickly. The a slight noise drew her gaze to the oldest Ren, who was rubbing his head slightly and repeating "The Laws of Physics. The Laws of Physics." under his breath.

Another sigh drew my gaze back toward the red cloaked Jaune. "I've stored him a a Pocket Dimension, worse comes to worse, he thrashes around until he knocks himself out." he sighed. Future Ruby sighed in apparent relief. The red cloaked Jaune stared down at where the talkative Jaune used to be. "Grimm's escaped, not telling us what he meant of course. Huh. I think I have a pretty good idea at least. John's fallen asleep, and much could be improved." he grumbled under his breath.

Slowly, the red cloaked Jaune stood up, smiling brightly. "At least I get to make this joke again." he nodded in a sing-song voice. The fully grown man seemed to slide across the floor, gently reaching for the doorknob. Suddenly, he snapped the knob in his hand and jerked it towards himself, somehow making this movement fluent, and walked forwards at an angle. All with closed eyes and a happy smile.

He bumped into something, and fell backwards. Opening his eyes, his happy smile turned into one of awe and amazement. Happily, the grown, battle hardened warrior sniffed in a somehow manly way. "I found a Penny! Ohh can I keep her? Can I Ma?" he begged, appearing next to a now revealed Penny and looking towards Future Ruby. _She looks way more human. Must be a new paint job. Ohh! Maybe she took my advice and she's wearing a coat of living human skin kept alive by dark blood magic and demonic rituals!_

Future Ruby grew an angry expression. "Get serious Jaune!" she shouted. The red cloaked Jaune's smile fell into a pout. "Okay mommy." he fake-cried, walking to the center of the room before turning around with a bright smile. "Very well, let's prepare! We'll come up with a general game plan. As for precise events that happened in my world, I'll deal with them with all the non-students after everything else is set." he explained, his voice turning dark near the end.

Grand General Ironwood, _Though probably under a different title in his world._ seemed to catch on to that. "Hmm? Events such as what?" he asked. The red cloaked Jaune smiled, holding up his hands. "Events like The Fall of Vale, or the Third Grimm Invasion, or Revelations, or The Great Passage, or The War of Five Kings, or well, quite a few actually." he said, putting down a finger for every event.

His eyes darkened, "So why don't we hop into planning, shall we?" he asked.

The rest of the day was really serious, and boring after we were dismissed. Luckily, John did join us after four hours. Unluckily, he kept hitting on me!

...

_I have given up so much._ The knight thought bitterly. He had struggled, but he was the first to break through the lines of Grimm thanks to his absurd power. He had encountered the Grimm Lord Ruby. The two had fought hard, but eventually, he was able to win.

Behind him, the dead bodies of two of his teammates lay. _Nora. Ren._ he thought bitterly. He knew she was insane, and that leaving her alive would spell the end of Vale, but it was hard. **_Massacre. You did the right thing._** It whispered silkily into his ear. He grit his teeth, going over those he had failed.

_Nora. Ren. Lupine. Ozpin. Humanity. Jaune. Ruby._ they're final breath, their death, flashed in his mind and he felt his anger grow.

Grimm Lord Ruby lay bound down, crying, by pure white chains, rendering her unable to move. Ren, with all his faults, sat besides his childhood friend, caring for her dead body. Nora lay in a puddle of her own blood, her insane smile having settled down slightly. _ She **looks** to be at peace._ he thought.

He grit his teeth, continuing onward, towards his true foe.

Small Grimm, Ursa, Beowolves, rushed at him. He knew how they moved, and had already lived past this exact formation **hundreds of times**. He used the younger him's sword to slash each of them with deliberate strikes, not wasting any Aura on such weak enemies. Fifteen fell to the blade in fury of strikes. _**Heh. **It's always like this._

He knew he was separate, different. His Aura wasn't pure, it wasn't Light, it was corrupted by the Darkness. He ecstatic at first, to find himself away from his terrible world. _I should've known. I always know._ He thought bitterly, striking down hundreds of his opponents, **brothers**, with precise strikes. It had been almost a month since anything this weak could hurt him, let alone threaten him.

On his first day in Remnant he had had nightmares like none before, and had ended up choosing one of three cards from the red figure. _The middle card._ He had been so naïve.

He should have known something like this would happen, he was Jaune after all.

Shaking himself slightly, he moved down from the small mountain of dead Grimm he had created.

He used some of his remaining Light to create a small Glyph under him, pushing himself above the Goliaths. He saw it in the center of it all. A sole black figure, commanding the Grimm to attack.

Silently, he moved the Glyph to push him toward the figure, and launched himself with enough power to cut through a Goliath. He made his body as aerodynamic as possible, letting gravity pull him towards his enemy.

He was within only a few meters, and almost at the speed of sound, when he heard something he didn't expect.

"Jaune!" shouted a voice, jumping in front of his blade. He felt his sword cut through the waist of the petite lady even before he comprehended it with his eyes. The sword cut true, though, and the wound she suffered, was not one anyone could live from.

The warning, and the body-shield gave the man enough time to dodge the strike, though he was cut cleanly on his back.

The attacking man tsk'ed in annoyance, and brought his weapon to strike down the man in front of him, hoping to end the battle before he ran out of Light.

The Grimm Lord, now identified as Jaune, was not that weak, however, and managed to block the strike, barely being thrown back.

The two alternates of Jaune Arc readied their legendary blades, one crafted to cut through any Grimm, the other delicately grown to slice through any human, regardless of Aura.

Both men, now consumed by their hatred, rushed at each other. Jaune's almost berserk sword skills, each strike with enough power to slice through mountains, was met with John's precise, perfectly-timed, almost robotic strikes, each barely strong enough to cut him, but working for the greater purpose of killing his foe.

The strikes wore on, and the attacking figures felt their Aura quickly go down. It took a remarkable amount of time, perhaps because of his training with Penny, it took the attacking human almost thirty seconds for his Light to run out.

_Nooo!_ he internally screamed, stuck again within his Darkness. He watched helplessly as his animalistic Darkness made his body drop it's sword, wanting nothing more than to get revenge. It attacked furiously, leaving his opponent with no way to counterattack. Still, he had done this before, and he knew it was only a matter of time until his opponent tricked the monster controlling his body.

The man grit his teeth, and tried his hardest to resume control, even though he knew there was no way he would be able to. He struggled, desperately trying to regain control, trying to make sure he won.

**"Why do you fight me?"** a calm voice asked, from within the darkness. The human turned around, and saw an exact replica behind him. Only this one had slit red eyes.

He wore black armor, plate mail, the opposite of the human's own light white armor. "Who are you!" the human demanded. The black figure smiled, **"I am Vera Tenebrae, your inner Darkness."** The human dropped into a fighting stance, one commonly know as the Emperor Style.

Vera Tenebrae waved his hands slightly, in a somehow calming gesture. **"All I ask, is that you hear me out, and give me a fair chance. Right now, your Light and Darkness are fighting against one another. You cannot win because the two won't allow you to express your true power."** he explained.

The human hardened his heart. "I see. How would you propose to fix this, Oh True Darkness?" he asked. Vere Tenebrae smiled wickedly, **"Accept me, and you will be able to truly express your Darkness."**

The figure sighed.

"Very well."

**Random Sentence!: The second part is totally not related to the plot!**


	7. Chapter 10-3

**Ross is from Rwby: A Boy's Take, by thenextgamer.**

For Ruby, she had had a terrible night. Most of her alternate selves seemed to be fine, but she had to be woken up so early in the morning by John, the only Jaune who was not Jaune, that she knew of at least. He seemed apologetic, but that didn't excuse him for waking her up, so he bought her cookies, hoping to distract her. She knew this of course, but the promise of warm, chocolaty goodness was enough to clear up her mood, despite being woken up almost three hours earlier than expected.

Of course, they had to make sure everyone was fit for their duties in this new world, and to add those that weren't there to begin with, like John. After several hours of discussion on this topic, Headmaster Ozpin and General Ironwood decided making every student effected had to take some sort of test to become a student again. Since there was so many in Teams JNPR and RWBY, Ozpin apparently decided to have them all take Initiation again.

Ruby liked her team, and she didn't want to change after all they had done together, but she didn't have a choice.

It seemed that John's plan worked, and as soon as he returned with delicious, warm chocolate chip cookies, cold milk, and ripe, sweet, and perfectly red strawberries, Ruby immediately lost sight of him. She forgot about him actually, until well after she was finished eating. When she had found him, he was wearing metal gauntlets around both fists, and was in the middle of working on a pair of heavy metal boots.

When she had seen the complex designs, perfectly made plates, and the masterful work John was doing, Ruby couldn't help but join in. Completely dissembling Crescent Rose, and cleaning every nook and cranny, all the while arguing over smithing techniques, advantages and disadvantages of certain alloys over others, and more. It was rather fun actually, and by the time in which the rest of the students were getting up, Ruby had fully cleaned, and neatly upgraded Crescent Rose, and had finally gotten rid of that pesky spot she could never get with a little help from John.

In the short time of about two, maybe three hours, John made a lot of equipment. Gauntlets with hidden daggers, an inbuilt taser for some reason, an Aura channeling weapon, and possible Dust containers, and had even built in some claws-like blades unto the fingers for when he lost other methods. He also built a pair of rocket boots, ones that worked on some energy source she didn't know about, and if she did, she wasn't sure how it gathered it. She knew the part, a small metal orb implanted inside the shoe, but she still wasn't really sure about what it did. The boots were made out of a strange alloy, but it seemed to be durable enough to act both as armor, and a flying method. Lastly, he built a simple sword handle, but didn't make the actual blade.

Somehow, he had finished with both his gauntlets and boots before she was done cleaning Crescent Rose. When she had finally gotten done, she caught back up to him practicing his new style, one he claimed to be 'the White Tiger of the West.' She had honestly never heard of it before, but it seemed to focus on speed, and strength. Strangely enough, a while after she started watching him practice, he seemed to suddenly grow tiger ears, and a tiger-like tail. When this was pointed out to him, he chuckled, and told her "It's better than a dog tail, had one last night, really hard to sleep with."

It was only a few minutes after he stopped and started resting that the majority of the students really started to wake up. With the five or ten minutes she had left, she had decided to exercise, stretch a bit, and by the time they were called, she was fully prepared. John had wondered off sometime during her stretches, but had come back, and was now standing on the launch pad beside her, his sword apparently complete. That was where she was now.

Ozpin stood in front of her, doing the exact same speech he had given them the first time, but with a single extra sentence about how there are many of the same people here. "Any questions?" Ozpin asked, obviously not expecting any questions, or planning to ignore them. Ruby backed away slightly when she saw Jaune smirk, "Who here thinks they can deal with me for four years?" he asked. Everyone stopped and looked at him, making him roll his eyes. "I can set up a few systems for my team, and maybe one more to actually know who they team up with, but I need to know who wants to." he smiled cheekily.

Ruby noticed several of her alternates, and of Pyrrha, seem to consider the option. Suddenly, she heard two voices agree. "Sure!" a Pyrrha, who's voice sounded slightly off now, shouted. "Might as well." agreed the dark haired Jaune. The knightly Jaune seemed to slump down slightly, having apparently also wanted to yell out, but polity and a Cinder merely raised an eyebrow. As soon as Ruby noticed that, she heard the launch pads start throwing students in the air. Ruby was only the fifth in line, so she didn't have to wait long, luckily, John came before right before her, so before she had to truly concentrate on stopping her fall, she could see John's own method.

Honestly, it reminded Ruby of Weiss, with the glyphs, but she didn't think Weiss could create so many at once, and she didn't think Weiss could move them around like he did. What he did instead, was that he made possibly hundreds of glyphs, in the shape of wings, and flapped them suddenly, somehow catching each student he wanted it to, and shooting him forward like a fallen star.

Behind her, she could practically feel the future Jaune, who was not going to Beacon again, smirk.

Shaking her head slightly, and ignoring the wind blowing in her ears, Ruby started her own Landing Strategy, seeing most of her alternates doing the same. Just like last time, Ruby took out Crescent Rose, in sniper mode, aiming it downwards and shot as much as she could to slow her fall, recoil and all that. As she neared a few large, round trees, she turned her beloved weapon into it's scythe form.

Hooking it slightly into the thick wood, but not enough to completely jar her to a stop, Ruby tilted herself just enough to hook Crescent Rose in, turning a bit after that had her revolving around the tree, slowing herself down, but not enough to fully stop her. Luckily, she had calculated correctly, and hadn't been stopped halfway down again, or slung off without slowing down at all. Instead, she reached the bottom at with just enough force to yank Crescent Rose out of the giant tree and continue at almost full sprint, without having to work to get to that speed.

Before she could congratulate herself on being able to land so perfectly, she ran full sprint into a human-like figure. Falling backwards thanks to the heavier weight, and more force Ruby slowly looked at the face she had similarly toppled over, hoping for it to not be a creature of Grimm quite yet, but also hoping it wouldn't be someone she couldn't get along with. Honestly, she was just getting comfortable with Weiss as a partner, and she didn't think having another person would help her at all.

She was shocked, however, to find none other than one of the two male forms of herself. It had taken a few hours for her to get down the exact difference between her two male alternates. Basically, it came down to their pasts, from what she could tell. Ross was the male her _That sounded weird._ that came from a world where only he was the wrong gender, while in Ruben's everyone was reversed.

Honestly, she couldn't tell any physical differences between the two, though they spoke different. Looking up at the recognizable, and ever noticeable awkward expression on his face, she instantly knew it was, in fact, Ross Rose, her male counterpart. "Ohh... Guess that means you're my partner." Awkwardly chuckling the two stared at each other, before looking around quietly, "You wouldn't happen to know where the relics are, would you?" he asked nervously. Ruby shook her head.

Ten minutes of wandering later, and a surprising amount of luck, the two just happened to stumble upon something Ruby had found in her first initiation into Beacon. The tall rock, surrounding trees, and most importantly, a giant birds nest, not quite sturdy enough to actually hold a bird of such size. What she, and her male counterpart had found, was a Nevermore's nest. What she didn't expect, however, was for there to be more than one Nevermore. In fact, their ware ten of them. "I don't think we can kill that many." she chuckled.

She noticed a brief look of agreement on her male self's face, before she grabbed his hand and ran away as fast as she could. After a moment, he also began to run, and she idly noticed that he ran even faster than she did, which was not at all something she was used to, at all. She wouldn't question it though, and instead began running, going just a bit slower than her male counterpart, but reaching into her Semblance to keep pace. She knew from experience, and her classes, that Grimm never grew tired, and they couldn't kill that many high-ranking Grimm, so the only thing they could do was hope for the Nevermore to lose their trail.

That thought in mind, she tapped a bit deeper into her Semblance, running a bit faster than her male counterpart, and turning to him, "We need to outrun them!" she yelled. Her male counterpart answered her with a look of mock surprise. "Run as fast as you can to lose their trail!" she shouted, before doing so. Strangely, her male self did not seem to expect this, and took a second before he did so himself.

As they rushed across the forest, being slowed by the trees, while their enemy Nevermore were not, they were both stopped by something very odd. First, an overly loud voice yelled **"Excalu-bar!" **Almost halfway through the forest, a bright, white wave sliced though the trees, and ground, and rocks in front of them. Being straight in front of the white wave, Ruby jumped left, while Ross jumped right. They found themselves very thankful for their decision when the white crescent-like slash cut straight through a fully grown and armored, unhurt, Nevermore, and cut the wings off of two more.

Almost half of their chasers suddenly gone, and one that fled back when seeing the powerful attacks effects, Ruby and Ross couldn't help but stare. "Wow." her counterpart, Ross managed. A bit of an understatement, if had you asked Ruby. The other six Nevermore, however, did not seem to think so. Without even stopping, the gigantic birds tried to ram themselves into where the two teens lay. Luckily, the Nevermore were not used to being around other Nevermore of similar size, and thus, in a confusion of black wings and over sized birds, not a single Nevermore managed to actually reach the training Hunters.

After a moment to recover, the two teens ran through the wall of black Grimm, and resumed their run. Running as fast as they could, Ruby noticed that her male counterpart, Ross, appeared completely out of breath, only a bit worse than her, but definitely worse than her. Luckily, they were almost through, and as they burst through the final trees, and into the clearing, they saw a ragtag group that just might be able to defeat the remaining Nevermore.

The black haired Jaune, sword in hand, stood with the knightly Jaune, somehow managing to perfectly copy each other's position. Behind them, Pyrrha and Cinder standing at ready. Pushing themselves slightly past the safe limit, especially after such a long run, they quickly ran past them, switching positions for the fight. Straining her ears as far as she could, Ruby thought she could hear a massive pack Beowolves in the distance.

...

John stood in the middle of almost countless soldiers, standing on an army of White Fang troops. Below, his new teammate, Ruby, shuddered uncontrollably, "J-John, don't do this." she pleaded. John didn't hear her. _**I don't care.**_ John felt a sadistic smile creep across his face. He tilted his head slightly, staring at the foot soldier he held in his hand. "John!" He didn't hear. He felt the urge, the internal need to spread, to not be alone, to not be the only one who knew.

Slowly, he felt his blond hair, and light blue eyes turn truly dark, his eyes turning blood red, shining in the night sky, his hair sucking in all the light around him. Finally, he was fully converted, once again, and he felt his light, his Aura slowly recede. His Darkness was in full bloom, and he felt his smile widen more. Ignoring everything around him, the Dust spells bouncing off him, the sting as countless rounds from the hundreds of troops around him bounced harmlessly off both him, and the soldier in front of him, and the screams of Ruby, and the faunus he held in his hand.**_ They're scared, weak, frightened. Show them your power._**

Slowly, John, and the countless soldiers, and Hunters around him watched as his black 'Aura' crept across the soldier's face. Slowly, the young, nameless soldier felt his insides turn. His Darkness, now fed, truly emerged. The power that lay deep inside him, hidden, and caged, was free. Slowly, as his hair turned black, his eyes red, and his body even more animal-like, and ravenous, the soldier stopped struggling. Even as he grew traits which he never had had before, like a tail, and claws, he started to smile.

After a few seconds, when the transformation was finally complete, John slung the soldier back towards his allies, who immediately backed away. _Too late._ John, his hair was blonde again, his eyes light blue, fell down to his knees. Struggling, he slowly crawled towards his new partner, only to stop once he saw the look of pure fear on her face. _I'm a monster._ He had known, of course, everyone did, but it never truly sunk in.

Looking at Ruby, glued to one spot, and her look of absolute fear, it finally sunk in. His eyes filled with tears, _It must be raining. Yeah, that's all._ John grit his teeth together. "Go!" he yelled, his sorrow turning to anger. Ruby didn't need another reminder, and ran away as fast as her legs, and Semblance would carry her. Seeing what he thought was now his true face, John growled. _**Destroy.**_

_**"Devour!"**_

**Random Sentence!: Nobody respects an author. **


	8. Chapter 1328-1320

_Speaking:_ A black cloaked man sighed, "Xemness the Scholar is truly sorry about the lateness of this chapter, it was suppose to come out on Thursday."

_Thinking:_ A light, clear sea blue cloaked, identical man smiled next to him. _At least you got their story on a holiday!_

_Special Stuff/Spell:_ Finally, Xemness the Scholar sighed, **"Would you please not talk with your mind, it's not good policy."**

So, my day started terribly. After a long day of negotiations, talking, and no small amount of trickery, I managed to convince Ozpin to let me into his school, without any tests. That said, I had no weapons, skills, my Aura was unlocked that day, and I only had an average amount of it at that. So, after we were finally dismissed, I looked into my Semblance to see what I could do. Immediately, techniques and knowledge hit me, things I didn't actually know were remembered fondly, years of memories, of training I never went under were remembered.

Suddenly, I knew four sword styles, two forms of martial arts, and advanced Aura manipulation, as well as blacksmithing techniques and some reflex training. It gave me a headache, and a very strong fever, and possibly fry my brain just a bit, but any damaged done was healed by my Aura, and suddenly I knew how to be a skilled Hunter, if a weak one.

So, I went around, checked some phone numbers, and found that there were still many uncounted that probably switched over. For instance, every teacher was registered as a student, all on vacation, a mission, or cleaning the nearby woods. I must say, greeting a notably teenager Ozpin visibly irritated was fantastic, especially when he saw himself as the headmaster, twice!

He was spared from retaking the test, on account that he already had a team.

After sneaking around seeing who was pulled to this dimension, I had a hearty dinner, probably due to growing suddenly, and changing so much, and went straight to bed. When I went to sleep, however, I found myself in some nightmare, fighting against some black armored knight for what seemed like hours. I eventually woke up, after having been stabbed and very realistic phantom pain, and cutting off the strange knight's head. I woke up to see a rather impressed Future Jaune, who explained that it was more than just a nightmare, but disappeared as soon as I stumbled on to the wolf Faunus Ruby. To make things worse, I had woke up on a tail, a wolf tail to be precise, which hurt terribly.

I managed to calm her down with some breakfast, looking to my Semblance to both know what she liked, and how to make it. I'd say it went rather well, since she was lost in dreamland as soon as she tasted it.

After that, I used my Semblance, and some prior knowledge of the campus, to find the school's forge. I knew I could probably go without a weapon and still pass, but I knew that I would want a sword, at least to test out the knowledge my Semblance gave me. One thing led to another, and I eventually found myself making only a metal handle, and using almost half my Aura to make a blade of pure white Dust. It would shatter if used normally, but I could burn it if I needed an especially powerful attack, or more Aura as a whole.

After that, I realized I would probably be doing most of today's combat in hand-to-hand martial arts, so I started to make a gauntlet. I lost myself again, not on purpose, and instead had made a blueprint of two different gloves that came in a set, one with a taser, and the other with an Aura using gun, and assassin daggers on both, though on different sides. Both were armored enough to protect, and had small claw-like blades one the fingertips, just long enough to pierce, but not enough to get in the way of everyday actions.

Then I realized I had more than enough time to create some beneficial boots, so I did. I made sure to calculate the energy required for sustained flight, and made both the traditional Dust rocket, and a Aura powered one I made with blueprints from another universe. I also armored them, like my gauntlets, so that they would block most forms of abuse I would face for a while, if my power didn't make any more mysterious jumps anyway.

You see, over the day my Aura reserves didn't actually grow much, even though I was almost constantly using it. Over the night, however, it doubled my previous max, as well as the amount of Aura I regained each second. I wasn't about to complain about having more power, and my Semblance more than covered the ordeal on the control side, but I would like to know when I'm going to have a drastic increase in power, so that I would prepare my weapons and armor for it.

Still, I would probably need it to not pass out in the forest, especially if I overcharged my Semblance. So far, it has taken no power, or an amount so small I can't sense it, but by the horrible memories that rush to my head immediately, I don't want to do that. In fact, I might want to try and keep a small portion of my Aura aside so that I could make sure I did't put myself in a coma, or have my body consume itself trying to pay the cost. Both were extremely painful, apparently.

It is worth mentioning, that the wolf Faunus Ruby showed up again, while I was just starting on my boots. She disassembled her Crescent Rose and started cleaning it. We made some light conversation, and somehow got on the subject of which alloys I should use to build my boots. She had a good point, going for speed, and thus avoiding damage rather than armoring a small part of me, which they probably wouldn't attack, but I managed to counteract fairly well, and defend my choice by saying I was planning on making a more protective set or armor later, and just didn't have the time right now.

It wasn't a total lie I guess.

After I finally got done creating my perfection embodied boots, I went to see if I could actually do most of the techniques I knew. I was pleasantly surprised to find that I actually could do most of them, though some required more flexibility or endurance, and I wasn't quite well rounded enough to do them all in my normal form. My Semblance provided a fairly good way to fix that. For a rather large amount of my Aura, my Semblance would change my body to the necessary proportions, making me fast enough to do the moves, but in return slightly weakening my body.

This meant that I had to rapidly switch between human, more flexible human, but less durable, Faunus, and more flexible Faunus but less durable. Sadly, the levels actually seemed to go like that, with my most durable form being my normal human one. Though, to be fair, my Semblance did change me into my normal human form, or at least my Aura did, and it might have made me into the most durable form it could. I don't know about that though.

As I trained, I found that besides the strength dependent moves, it was much easier to do them all as a Faunus, especially so my Semblance wouldn't change me back and forth near as much if I stayed one. Of course, when wolf Ruby asked me what it was like to have my new tiger tail, and the ears I couldn't help but make the joke, that being a tiger was better than being a wolf. Next time, I'll make sure to say cats are better than dogs. I wonder if she actually got the joke?

I had stopped just before eight, when most students actually get up, if they take a bath in the morning. Luckily, Beacon was one of the types of schools which accepted, to some extent, that eight was far too early for classes, and seemed to start at ten. Even better, it had enough sense to give an actually sustainable breakfast and a fairly friendly environment.

Tomorrow, I would defiantly enjoy those pancakes. Today, however, I would stretch a bit more, and try to make it back on time for lunch. Having a full belly is nice and all, but you don't want one in battle. So, I had a few fruits, which were surprisingly fresh, accidentally learned how to grow plants with Aura, and keep them fresh for weeks more than they should, while keeping the taste, went my stuff and got my Dust blade and mended it unto the handle I had made, strapping it to my back, and to my and made it to the launch pads in time.

After that, Ozpin gave the exact same speech he did in most universes, ending it off with the expected phrase, "Any questions?" Now, there were many people who, in retrospect, could make a half-way decent plan to get the team they wanted. There were not that many who could do it on the spot. I was normally one of the first, but had the extreme pleasure of prior knowledge. So, I made my best attempt at getting a good team, without knowing the differences between most of the people, I could only hope to get some that actually worked with my personality. So, I asked them.

Putting decades worth of experience behind me, I smiled with complete confidence, and asked, "Who here thinks they can deal with me for four years?" Suddenly, all eyes turned to me, including Ozpin's. So, keeping my voice calm, I explained. "I can set up a few systems for my team, and maybe one more to actually know who they team up with, but I need to know who wants to." I ended off with my most cheeky, full of myself smile I could.

Sadly, only four actually ended up going through with my little plan. First was a rather odd looking Pyrrha, a single Cinder, the one who was actually a teen, I think, the dark Jaune, who had black hair, and lastly the knight Jaune, who slumped down once he saw I had three. A second later, I was launched up into the air.

So, I had four people who I could help, all but one of whom probable expected to be on the same team, with me. I knew that, thanks to my Semblance, I would probably be the best leader, or teammate they could have, at least when it came to information and skill. Yeah, they probably wanted to be on my team, I thought. Almost halfway up my arc, though, I knew what I would do, and couldn't stop myself. _Curse my bleeding heart._

Irritated that I knew I'd do the good thing, I looked into my Semblance to know how to do it in the most awesome way possible. Having one hundred and twenty three glyphs circulating air, and pushing it down enough to push myself, as well as four other students, was pretty awesome. So awesome were the white glyphs that I almost completely got over my sadness over being kind, and the fact that I could have done that with only five glyphs, or that a small glyph on my back did nothing, and was only there to be aesthetic, and that nobody could see it.

By the time I got to start deploying my landing strategy, that I had made three second ago, I had almost completely forgot about my disappointment about having to find my own partner despite my plan. Of course, purposely dividing their team to look at each other, face towards each other in fact, so that I could force Knight Jaune and Dark Jaune to be partners was a fairly big part of why I felt so good. Of course, I knew they would work together extremely well, but also that they would never get along, and would constantly grate on each other's nerves. Yeah, revenge is sweet.

Anyway, my actual landing strategy was fairly simple, I dug the four blades on my glove into the wood, turning it so that it would swing me to the next tree, and continue. When I had gone about half a foot on one tree, I jumped to the next, and so on. The claws made it so that I effectively had four inches of blade into the tree trunk, with much more stability. It was a good way to slow down, and would somewhat allow me to make instant adjustments.

As soon as I touched the first tree, I dug into my Semblance to find everything I knew about the forest.

All of the sudden, I broke into the fifth dimension. Thousands, millions of stories were recognized, and broken. Suddenly, through hundreds of thousands of small shards, ever so tiny and insignificant fragments of information, composed itself into a recognizable format. Suddenly, through thousands of different perspectives, of lives, I knew each and every cranny of the forest, of each small part. I had a map, and ever changing, perfect map, one that would, and did account for everything. Time, space, actions, reactions, and all enemies, I was the master of this forest, I was all-knowing.

Suddenly, I knew that there was an abnormally high cluster of Grimm that shouldn't be here about a hundred meters in front of me. Suddenly, I did my best to be stealthy. I had spent almost half of my Aura on my awesome white wings, and making the other team. Not only that, but I sensed, somehow with my Aura, that there was a powerful Grimm in the middle of them.

So, doing my best to be careful, I edged around the back of the force, picking off any that would have detected me with my inbuilt daggers before they could make a sound. Carefully, taking my time, but being as quick as I could safely be, I assassinated them one after the other, killing them faster than I probably should. Of course, it was that moment that my Semblance decided to show me that I could only predict nature, actions, and those that were never seen before, were not accounted for in my map. Ten Rubys, was not accounted for.

A sudden ever so small gust of wind suddenly came from one side, and my scent went over to the other. On the bright side, I could now tell why the abnormal amount of Grimm was here. They were all gathered around a particularly old Grimm, a three headed grim that could survive even if you cut off two of them, a Cerberus. On the dark side, if I tried to face them, I would probably die.

So, I did the only logical thing anyone would do, despite my nature to do exactly opposite of it, and ran away as fast as I could. Of course, having hundreds of Grimm, and an ancient Grimm that would trouble most grown Hunters on your tail was a very bad thing, but my worry wasn't on them, it was on the fact that I could only deal with one of them at a time. You see, the creatures of Grimm have a sort of 'factory setting', one made as soon as they are created. By the experience given to me by my Semblance, I knew this perfectly.

I also knew the full extent of the Cerberus just by looking at it, and my Semblance told me just how hard to damage they were. I knew I could slowly take down every single Beowolf, or use most of my Aura to kill the Cerberus, but not both. This was why most working combat strategies involve teams. I was a fairly good 'tactical piece', I had a fair amount of raw power, and a great amount of skill, as well as exceptional growing potintial, but I could only do one thing at a time. I had enough Aura to act as a front defender, and enough skill to both minimize damage, and support others while doing so. I had enough powerful techniques to act as a striker, and kill almost anything with a draining attack, but I wasn't even close to powerful enough to do both at once.

I needed a partner, a group in which I could work with, to destroy things I couldn't even hope to alone.

So, it was a godsend when I saw a group just like that. The group I happened to have hooked up, apparently knew where they were going, and made it here faster than I did. Which probably meant that they either ran, or didn't encounter any problems and did a fast jog. Which, of course, means that they were chased by seven Deathstalkers, but that happened later.

Doing my best to warn them, I used some of my Aura to increase the volume of my voice and yelled "Hey! Help me!" A closer look at the four and I could tell the four were tired, but all four had almost full Aura reserves, with the exception of the black Jaune, who was missing about a tenth of his. "Take care of the Beowolves!" I yelled, finally pulling out my sword.

I could have done any number of moves then, but I decided to have some fun. The actual name of the moves was Paladin Style: First Strike. Specifically, a powered down, but condensed version of the attack. One turned more into a blade, than a barrier breaking first strike. Of course, since I knew the destructive power, I knew I'd have to do something special the first time I used it, so, I had this great idea.

**"Excalu-bar!"** It was named after my sword. The blade of which, of course, dissolved in my swing. I aimed true, however, and cut the Cerberus straight down the middle.

That, is where I am now.

_Wait... I know how to teleport!_

**Random Sentence!: I believe it's about time I start giving order to the chaos, yes?**


	9. Chapter 19-10

Roman Torchwick was having a bad week. First, his plans were interrupted by Red and her friends, and he couldn't kill them because Ozpin wanted him to not kill, then the whole, universe crossing over thing, and now this.

At first, like any sane group of people, the White Fang was understandably freaked out. Many members, both important of otherwise, suddenly had other versions of themselves, most Faunus, some human. After having a rather heated, unnerving conversation with several of the alternates that claimed to have come from the future, but were still surprised to find many of the members, claiming "they weren't there before."

Honestly, if he hadn't already confirmed that it wasn't, he would have thought it was some kind of trick. As it was, we were still trying to decide whether the White Fang and the White Fist should kill each other, or work together. Basically, the White Fist was apparently from an opposite world where Faunus won the war, and the human and Faunus race were switched around.

Honestly, he was half sure that they would have already killed each other if not for their future self's warnings, along with the obvious threat made by future White, and the teen claiming to be death itself. It's odd seeing so many of his self, especially the youngest looking one, who coincidentally claimed to be from the future, and had held them in the meeting room explaining why they should either give up, or prepare to face monsters like those they had never seen before.

Of course, not a single one of them actually understood what monster he was talking about, but he probably didn't know that.

Having one of each of them claim to both know each other, and be from the future really did increase how believable their stories were, especially since they all matched up almost perfectly, and what didn't match up were events they claimed they weren't at. So, give or take, 90% of their stories matched up, and seven percent of the remaining aligned with at least two of them, and could be explained because their claims were quote on quote "I wasn't there." unquote.

The weirdest thing, however, was the versions of them that claimed to be from Earth, a planet if he understood right. The 'him' fro that world seemed to be a fairly powerful thief and dealer, he also apparently meddled in illegal arms. His Aura was the color, if a little darker, of his own, though only about half as strong, which was still amazing considering he just unlocked it, but his Semblance seemed to be much more powerful. His Aura seemed to do much more than it should, and he was impossibly skilled at controlling it. His look also seemed a bit too knowing for Roman's liking, though that could just be paranoia.

Combined with the 'Adam' who came from earth, and apparent politician ex-soldier. He gave a long list of what he assumed were impressive military accomplishments, what was a Green Beret anyway? And what was good about being some park Ranger? What he did notice, however, was the immediate access to Aura, and the primal state he seemed able to wield it in. He couldn't, in the traditional sense anyway, control it, but it defiantly had a large amount of offensive and defensive power. When, just for a moment, he got irritated by the constant blabber of the White Fang and the White Fist, he managed to somehow manged to topple them all, and by the look on his face, not on purpose.

Still, it was enough for him to realize, people from Earth were impossibly skilled, and powerful.

His own Semblance was multiplied tenfold, Adam's ability to store and unleash Aura was constantly activated, Cinder's other self even seemed to do complicated techniques without a second thought, with a Semblance that controlled energy. Lastly, the Blake from Earth seemed to have absolute control of Shadows, Light, and any absent thereof, even, at one point, making a chair, table, and cup out of only shadows.

Ohh yes, it also seemed that several of the supposed "Hunters", such as Red, and little Blake, were on their side. Mostly Blake, including a small girl one he refused to call adorable. Several of these Black incarnates _Haha pu__ns..._ were actually more surprised to find out that most of them betrayed the White Fang than the actual switch over itself.

Sighing, Roman Torchwick one of the most wanted people on Remnant, got off the can and looked for something to eat. He wasn't terribly picky, but he was a high-class criminal, though his paycheck may be a bit low for his rep, and did prefer to eat relatively good tasting food whenever he could. He was surprised, however, to find that on his way back, several versions of Adam were arguing about how to best solve the Faunus-Human racism problem.

Most took the approach of the one from his own universe, terrorism with occasional demands to be served as equals, getting there through fear. Two or three, including the human one from the White Fist, instead argued that Faunus should submit to human rule, and earn their place in society. _Owch, harsh._ Still both the 'Future Adam' and 'Earth Adam' were arguing that they needed to earn their place in society, to change the hearts of men, not just threaten them into suppression. As Earth Adam put it, "We need to make both humans and Faunus equal in not just the hearts of men, but the world, law, and mind. But we must also make sure that the group we help doesn't try to take this opportunity to surpass the other."

It was a higher level of understanding than he had expected of Adam, any Adam, and was delivered quite well actually, and received with more acceptance than he would have thought, if still little. _Well, he is a politician, it's his job to fool people._

Silently, he walked on to the kitchen, intent on grabbing himself a small snack, when he heard something quite strange. Music, getting louder and louder, compelling him to dance. He scoffed, _Dancing._ before he suddenly found himself not only doing just that, but singing the embarrassing words to the song as well, even though he didn't actually know it himself.

"This is my **OTP** I'll go down with this ship! I ship it!" Suddenly, Roman found himself in a giant crowd all dancing remarkably well, at the exact same time and pace, some seemingly enjoying themselves, to others flat out crying, or grunting "I don't dance." between lyrics. Finally, after the song ended, and entirely repeated again, they stood in front of a red cloaked blond man, a little over six feet tall.

Smiling brightly, he steeped up to a microphone that wasn't there two seconds ago, "Sorry, sorry for that, I just got some time off and needed to get you all here, and decided, why not do it with some style, you know? Anyway! I've come to tell you that I won't allow any pointless bloodshed, and I have the power to enforce that rule!" Smiling, the teen waved wildly, before laughing. Winking, and posing like some sort of model, the red cloaked smiled brightly "So don't cause pointless bloodshed, got it?"

Of course, as sudden as the he and everything else about this strange event, he disappeared just as suddenly as he had appeared.

As many of the weaker members of the White Fang suddenly collapsed, and even I felt mildly tired, I heard one line that almost made him laugh out loud. "What was that!"

...

Honestly, I was bored.

I had spent most of my life trying to find my way back to my family, the Arc family, but it just never seemed to work out. Eventually I decided to see if I could find any civilization, but still, after probably years of searching, I found nothing.

Right now, I was still searching for any signs of humans, and as far as I could tell, they existed, but not all over the planet. My power, the ability to control, speak to, evolve, and even create the creatures of Grimm, was remarkably unuseful in finding humans. Even my network of Nevermore, Grimmrats, and the information I hear in Beowolf howls, has yet to lead me anywhere near them. Right now, I was here due to the unusually low and weak Grimm population, most of these Grimm were completely black, instead of their evolved white forms.

Even riding on the back of Gary, and completely surrounded with an army of protective Grimm, failed to improve my mood. All I wanted to do was to get home, and see my family again, not that living like this was hard, but I wanted to see my family again, to have sentient beings to share my accomplishments with, and it had nothing to do with the fact that I missed my mommy, nothing!

Though Gary was pretty good company, it was early this morning that I had relieved a Nevermore, telling me that there were humans a few hours ahead. Needless to say, I was exited, but I tried to hold myself a little, as this was not the first time that I had gotten this very message, and it had never worked before. Even on top of Gary though, I couldn't see a thing. Gary himself wasn't that big for a Goliath, apparently, but he was still tall enough so that I couldn't see my troops below, and though they were probably mixing in with Grimm I didn't have control over.

It would be a pain, if I was attacked again, so I'd have to surround myself with nothing but my personal Honor Guard for a few days, and then spread a thin layer of my Aura through my ranks to root out any who hadn't left yet. It would be a hassle, a hassle I would gladly go through if it meant I could see my family again, but a hassle nonetheless. That said, I didn't actually expect to find anyone.

I mean, the closest that I've ever come close to was a deserted city, which was where Gary had signed into his makeshift army. Gary was enough raw power to satisfy me, but I still feel like I have to go find my family, or at least another human to speak with. Honestly, Beowolves were not very good company, and didn't really have enough sense to talk back.

Other than that, the Grimm that I created were still generally worse than the ones I found out and about, and tended to not get problems fixed when they evolved. My armor was pretty good, but it was also very heavy, so much in fact that it made it hard for me to move, and tended to slow me down when I fought myself, and tended to get me unwanted hits.

It had also gotten to the point where it was really hard to upgrade, and no matter how hard I tried, the sheets of condensed Grimm wouldn't get any thinner or stronger. My sword was the same way, so I was spending a large portion of my Aura into both working on my skills in creation, and making Gary evolve faster. According to him, my powers helped him gain strength much faster than he normally does, and that, if I continue to do as I currently do, then he would grow a centuries worth every year.

Of course, I hadn't stopped getting more powerful yet, so that estimate was probably going to further increase as I live. Still, I couldn't get over having such an insanely powerful Grimm on my side. Even the entirety of my Elite Guard would probably not even majorly injure Gary. I myself would probably be able to cut him, but I highly doubt that I would actually manage to win, and would probably still not win even if I used my entire force. So having Gary on my side was awesome.

As for my creation ability, I was able to make a normal-level Beowolf with little to no problem, but I had to evolve my creations far beyond their counterparts to win. While this was fine for weaker enemies, such as normal Beowolves, Ursa, and so on, this was not okay when I had to face enemies that were strong enough to threaten me myself, such as a Giant Nevermore. I myself could cut off the Nevermore's wings, but couldn't build one from scratch. I had enough power, as I could take a normal, smaller Nevermore enslave and then grow it, but I couldn't build one from scratch.

So, I needed to build my skill in creating Grimm. Filling a vase with water was easy, but creating creating the vase, molding it to do what you want, and then filling it was much harder. Still, if I worked on it, I might be able to create Grimm with new, interesting, and powerful abilities. For instance, I created my armor, something that, as far as I knew, no Grimm actually did, and I could create a cover of black Grimm to hide where I was. The last one wasn't that useful to me, as I was plenty strong enough to handle most Grimm that I could actually defeat.

So, I was studying, working on increasing my skill, which, while useful, was painfully boring.

Or, at least, it was boring, until a six foot tall young man, I think anyway, rode a Giant Nevermore to the top of Gary, where I was sitting, and jumped off, dropped in front of me, and fell down on top of me. I was forced unto my back, luckily managing to capture the Giant Nevermore before before it attacked either the strange man or myself. Unfortunately, I got to the giant bird too late, late enough that the bird had to crash land, on them.

The man that had landed on me didn't look very good, and seemed to be half-asleep. His eyes are drooping, and his body language seemed to be very sluggish. Not only that, but his Aura was deathly low, low enough where I normally passed out.

As I observed him, he turned his head, and pitch black eyes met my own. Slowly, he nodded, and pointed behind him. "Would you take me to Beacon? I'm afraid I may pass out as it is." I had never heard of any place or thing called Beacon, but since this human wanted to go there, it was probably a place where people lived. _They might know where my parents are!_ "Okay." I smiled.

The blond person nodded, before falling asleep.

**Random Sentence!: The Earth Adam is actually a decorated soldier, both Green Beret, and US Ranger are high positions, especially for someone who retired early.**


	10. Chapter V2 12-6

_Speaking: _In a large, white hall, a man, appearing to be in his early thirties, sighed. **"Have to rewrite chapters two and three, not to mention online stories."**

_Thinking:_ **_I still have write a list of some of the clichés I used in my RWBY story._**

_Special/Spell:_ The man sighed, **"That'll be probably be longer than the actual chapter itself.****"** the man sighed. **"You have been warned."**

When I woke out of bed that morning almost everything was the same. It was only when she went to her combat school for the day that she noticed the differences.

**"Pyrrha Nikos **

_**Child Cliché**_

**Level 1 Trainee"**

After that, the world was suddenly very confusing. While I had had my Gamer Semblance for a few months now, I was still rather unused to it, and, as far as I knew, it didn't allow me to see other versions of myself.

Since I had first woken up with my Gamer Semblance, I found that I could choose where to place my special ability. I had chosen Metal, and had quickly realized that I could not reassign my points. Instantly, I wished I had thought more before choosing Metal Proficiency, but now I was stuck with it. Though, granted, it grave me the power of polarity, the power over magnetism wasn't particularly weak, or useless.

It had slowly expanded through the time I had it, until the day I saw myself. Learning things from what levels are, what mission are, what each stat and bar did, and more. Finally, I had a fairly good sense of how my Semblance worked, and how to use my polarity.

After a slow learning curve, I finally thought I had gotten into the hang of things. Then, one morning, after a fairly boring morning, I saw myself in my school. There wasn't really much reason for me to ever meet myself, but according to her bio, she was actually me. Her stats were a little different, a few more HP, a few less St. Once I had finally calmed down enough to think, by rolling a Natural 20, I looked at her bio, and that made everything clear.

Our pasts were the exact same until I had unlocked my Semblance, save for our parents, and address. It was the last sentence though, that made explained everything.

**"Pyhrra Nikos was brought from her home world because ? ? ? ? by ? ? ?, to represent the Child Cliché in the Second ? ? ?."**

My own last sentence was a little different.

**"Pyhrra Nikos was brought from her home world because ? ? ? ? by ? ? ?, to represent the Gamer Cliché in the Second ? ? ?. She was taken because of the story Skyros: The Peerless, from Jefardi."**

Now, I had no idea who this Jefardi is, but I don't think he helped me in any way by getting me here. Of course, I still couldn't read those question marks, so I had no idea of why I was here. My guess though, was that it isn't good for me. Then again, I didn't beat the DC forty five check, so I have no idea. I did, however, end up passing the check to realize that The Gamer Cliché was referring to my Semblance.

After long while, the principal came back to us pale, and explained that was some sort of mistake, and that we would be picked up in a few minutes. By the time we were escorted out, a large, fancy limo was already parked outside with strangely silent men who looked suspiciously like guards.

If the sign over their head that they were average, level 5, servants weren't above their head.

Less than twenty minutes later I was in large room filled with men and woman, many had the last name Nikos, and there were two specifically caught my eye.

**"Pyhrra Arc**

_**The Happy Ending Cliché**_

**Level # Legendary Hero"**

**"Pyhrra Nikos**

_**The Avenger Ending Cliché**_

**Level # Legendary Avenger"**

They were older, more experienced versions of myself. Both had that mark, they were Epic Level, living legends. Of course, I didn't know that at the time, and was only concerned by the fact that there were two of me standing before me.

After a long day of discussion, I was set out, ready to play with my other selves. While I was excited at the opportunity to stretch my legs, after several games, I was unable to help myself, and begun to read about the lives of my future selves. In retrospect, I probably should have been far more surprised, but when your life is a game, and there's nothing to doubt, there isn't much to freak out about. Not only that, but presented with the opportunity to see your future, and what you should change, it was something that didn't even happen once in a lifetime.

Of course, the fact that I was already assuming that everything was part of some tutorial, and that was my life was a game. Really, I may have gotten fairly used to strange surprises over the weeks beforehand. Whatever the reason, I found myself far more interested in who, and what I could turn out to be, than finding out what immediately was going on.

Pyhrra the Legendary Hero, was the same as herself until I had unlocked my Semblance, except for the name of our parents. That was literally the only difference, even out addresses are the same. Her life went on comparable with the Avenger, and the other older versions on me, most of them teens, until their second year at Beacon.

What caught my attention, however, was her relationship with someone named Jaune Arc, eventually even marrying him and having children. For some reason or another, her children hadn't actually crossed over into this world with their mother, and, presumably, father. Because of that I couldn't see how adorable my children would become, but I could easily read all the romantic things that happened in her bio.

By the time she was out of Beacon, her life had turned into the love story that every thirteen year old girl dreams about. It took a long time to read through it all, but by the end I couldn't wait to meet whomever this Jaune Arc might be.

After getting finished with that, I was given a quick dinner, and put to bed.

When I woke up the next day, the different versions of my family were much less tense. Apparently, various important people from all over the Remnant had woken up with one or two of themselves. There was currently a big search for any and everyone who had crossed over. Because of that, many of us had to spend the day around various scientist having tests done on us.

I did get to meet General Ironwood himself though, and that excitement completely made up for having to go through a few test. Most of them were standing nothing but standing in a modified arena, and hearing various people whisper in wonder, or shout in rage.

It gave me a great opportunity to read about Avenger me though!

Her life was surprisingly similar to the happy older me. That was, until the death of Team JNPR by Cinder Fall. Suddenly, her happy life took a dark turn that even seeing the current her I didn't expect.

Suddenly, she closed up, and even the remaining living members of Team RWBY, now without their Y, couldn't get her to open up. Unaccepting for many years, she mindlessly went through countless missions, and killing countless Grimm. She trained to avoid the pain, and release pent up frustration. After a while, it was a common thought that she was unbeatable, but those who knew her knew that her missions were only so grand, because she herself attracted the Grimm. After many years, she realized she still looked as if she was twenty.

Thirty years past, and now sixty three, she was ordered to clear out a large section of Grimm. Most hunters would have to dedicate years to do so, but she knew that from the reports, it wouldn't occupy her time for three months. Recently, however, her missions had gone terribly wrong, and almost everyone felt bad about her current mission.

Done with that, I realized for the first time how wrong it was to look into the life of others. I had just read her life, her pain. Even if it was me, and perhaps because it was me, or the DC 10 check that I passed in that moment, that it wasn't right to do so. There were things that were just wrong, and reading the secrets people don't want known is one of them.

It was a week later, nine days after we first crossed over, it the updated tutorial was correct, that I was being shipped off to Beacon academy with most everyone from my families. Though many left someone behind to look after everything.

Nevertheless, it was when I entered Beacon academy that I finally saw the person I was looking for.

For down the hall barreled a girl.

**"Cinder Fall**

**The Beacon Student Cliché**

**Level 8"**Behind her, ran another teen.

**"Jaune Arc**

**The Paladin Cliché**

**Level 10"**

The only thought I could reasonably form, after reading all about how my future self loved this mysteriously powerful Jaune Arc, was just how wonderful his toned and slightly tanned body was.

Several years later, Pyrrha Nikos, The Gamer Cliché Pyrrha, sighed as the First, Second, and Third versions of John Knight suppressed a snicker as she told her tale. Many of the other Jaunes blushed, or seemed confused. Of course, The Gamer Jaune Arc just cried in a corner. "Why him? Why him!" she muttered

...

On the that day, I thought I was to die. I was cutting through ancient beowolves with my faithful sword, Crocea Mors, when far more powerful Grimm suddenly appeared.

Human Grimm, Dragon Grimm, both were powerful, even for him. It was a well known fact that Gimm evolve in stages. One could think of it like a tree, of sorts.

A beowolf grows offensive plates until they are no longer needed, and then grows defensive plates. From there, when fully protected, they have two options, grow bigger, or grow better. By increasing their size, they increase damage output, and how much damage they can actually take. By growing smarter, and thus remaining about the same size, they began to have incredible defensive abilities, and speed, as well as using more tactical and evasive maneuvers.

Beowolves turned into the Human Grimm, The Cerberus Grimm, and the Titan Grimm. Human Grimm used human weaponry, or had weaker Grimm evolve into their weapons. Cerberus Grimm gained three heads and speed, forcing anyone planning to kill one to cut it in half, or chop off all three heads, after catching something faster than most hunters with a speed Semblance. _Ruby._ Titan were the easiest to damage, and for me to kill, but couldn't even be damaged without something that could cut through ten meters of flesh-like skin. They were slow, but bulky enough to almost never be damaged. Usually combined with an incredible healing ability, I usually had to let out an attack massive to even me to kill one.

Nevermore turned into bird people, often called Valkyrie, Dragons, and Great Branwen. The Valkyrie, also know as the Birdmen, and Fallen, were much like their human Grimm equivalent. They were specialized towards air combat, and generally are much easier to kill while on the ground, but a pain until you cut off their wings. Their wings tended to increase, and grow more white with time. The dragons were massive winged and scaled reptiles. The true difference between them an Wyverns was the ability to breath an element and reason properly, but both those abilities took centuries to develop, so the difference was much larger than that. One could judge their power by the color of their scales and fire. _Yang. _The three legged birds, or Branwen, were gigantic Nevermore that grew a third leg and often times eye. Much like the Titan, they were slow and large. It was said that dropping one on an army would guarantee the death of every human. different from the Titan, was the hard outer shell to accompany its large body. Age was determined by intelligence, and general size.

So on and on the list goes. There are special cases, such as the Griffon used to guard strategic checkpoints, such as a mountain, or a large Dust deposit. There were also ability using Gimm, such as the Phoenix, and special purpose Grimm, such as the swords many Human, Valkyrie, and Paladin Grimm carry. Ability Grimm were mentally classified as an entirely different, and much more diverse, if smaller, species of Grimm.

Of course, Grimm always continued to evolve, so long as they lived, there wasn't an actual end to these evolutions, and they could very well continue to spread out. There was an example given about a century ago, about a Grimm that had spent a millennia to gain an ability to create Beowolves with their blood.

After however much time had passed, two hundred twenty years last time I had checked, of killing and hunting down powerful and large gatherings of Grimm, I had apparently attracted enough attention, and grown powerful enough for the Lords of all Grimm to attack me themselves. Greater Dragons Grimm carrying the strongest Human Grimm Lords. Cerberus working with Titans to cover for each other's weakness.

It had been an ambush. I had been walking through a fairly dense forest, enjoying the sights, smelling the roses, and leaving my raw Aura to deal with most every Grimm that came against me. I walked into a small, clearing slowly turning back into a part of the forest surrounded by trees on all sides. I had stopped to experience the natural beauty of the relatively rare sight. Granted, I was far away from any human stronghold, probably in the northern continent, maybe patch. Suddenly, my Aura warned me of a threat, and I found myself dodging a surprise attack from seven Valkyrie.

As I drew my sword, just over a dozen of the most powerful Grimm Lords stepped out from the surrounding area, many probably hidden by an ability using Grimm, given that there were two Titans among them. They were in a formation, each knowing exactly what was going to happen, what to do in any given scenario, and how this was going to work. Each one had experience training to be in formations such as this, perhaps from their own personal Grimm servants, perhaps in this specific group.

There was a saying that half of all the strongest Grimm had teamed up at some point.

After a few minutes of fighting, myself completely on the defensive, I was partially saved by a young looking Hunter with a red cloak, one that rang familiar from somewhere deep in my mind. She used a complex scythe still somehow strong enough to cut though even Human and Paladin Grimm.

Though I was initially worried for her safety, I quickly decided that she could very well hold her own.

The fight took several days after that, with a Grimm Lord falling about every six hours. It took four days to clear them all out, with the final three deciding to give up and run away, at Human Grimm, A de-winged Valkyrie, and a Titan that both her and I could easily avoid, so left. I had found that the girl I had fought with didn't have as much raw power as I myself did, making up for it in speed. She could nick a Knight so many times that their armor broke, before I could get in two solid slashes that did the same.

So, I concentrated on the Titan while she went for the Valkyrie. My Aura exploded the Titan from the inside out, while her scythe repeatedly jammed into the Valkyrie's neck. I finished first, and began to give chase to the Human Grimm, but she ended up getting the kill. Such was the way of our battle, I could block and give more damage, but the girl got more kills. Speed vs Defense and all that.

The battle finally over, I turned to give thanks to the young girl. When I turned to see her however, he hood finally off, I saw just how much she looked like Ruby. The silver eyes, the red hood, childish features, but I knew it couldn't be her. I knew that she was dead, having held her corpse in my arms, having attender her funeral all those years ago. Having killed my first, and only human to avenge her, and every one else's, death. "Ruby?"

She turned to me, and I could see eyes far too old and weary connect the dots. "Jaune?"

It was too sweet to last, almost like a fairy tale, almost as if it was... too sweet to exist. I was hundreds of years old now, at least over two hundred, and who knew how long I've been away from the kingdoms, unable to find reason to return. Perhaps if I survived this I should, seeing as this Ruby might very well be conjured by my mind.

Stepping back, I didn't sheath my sword, nor turn my shield into a sheath. "You're not Ruby Rose." I accused, lifting my shield and sword into a combat stance. The girl's eyes narrowed, "You aren't Jaune Arc!" she growled. I stepped back, giving space, but not ground, "I am." I objected. "Human, you?" I asked, readying myself for any sudden movement.

She readied her weapon, a heavily dented, and scratched version of Crescent Rose. Something Ruby would never allow to befall on her beloved weapon, and somehow restored from how it was after the battle that killed her. "Human." she answered.

She nodded towards my weapon. "Weapon?" she demanded. "Crocea Mors." I stated, "Yours." She glared daggers at me, beginning to flare and build up her Aura. "Crescent Rose." Her voice was calm, but she might have well shouted her hatred of me at this point.

My lips formed a determined grimace. "How do you know me, Jaune Arc." I growled out. She snarled, "I went to Beacon with him"

Wordlessly, we swung our weapons, trying to get the upper hand by attacking first. Thus, our battle began. A long one it would be, if one of us won without enough Aura to defend ourselves, it could even mean mutual destruction.

**Okay, Time for the Cliches! Skip to the bottom if you do not wish to see them. I still have my Random Sentence there! **

**This is not required to have a basic understanding of this story, or its plot. I would advise, however, anyone who wishes to start a RWBY fan based story, or any sort of story similar to one, to read through these for ideas of what to do or avoid, or wishes to know the basis of this story in detail.**

**Aura:**

**Version 1: A natural part of Relevant things with a soul. This cliché states that Aura is a naturally generated ability, or gift of all beings with a soul. While not overly assuming, is assumes that Aura was naturally unlocked or allowed in the world. This cliché also encompasses stories that never address this issue.**

**Version 1: Because of all the various other versions of this Cliché, this gets overshadowed. Though some characters could easily be explained as following this version of the Cliché, all the other reasons take away any semblance meaning this version might have had, and makes it generally glossed over.**

**Version 2: The soul shines through because of the brokenness of the world. This theory states that the world of Remnant is broken down to a spiritual level, letting humans use Aura, and Grimm to exist. Is linked to one version of the beginning of Grimm, and thus the Grimm Cliché.**

**Version 2: There are a few characters who come from worlds like this, and it was a fairly big deal in the future that Future Jaune (Jaune) came from. In this story, it will likely be fairly big when most of the main plot is dealt with, from selfish characters.**

**Version 3: Many characters and Grimm came from a world using this. While not really ever mentioned or highlighted, this is still a very valid version for any character not explicitly stated otherwise, and likely the one I will lean on for relatively unplanned characters.**

**Version 3: A power directly and only based off of the soul, limitations and all. This cliché is very much used in stories that jump a character's power, stories where the main protagonist is off explained as over powered, and quite a few more.**

**Version 3: By rule, both Jaune and Future Jaune (Ozpin)'s powers work like this. For powers not meant to evolve the user, they are not treated like this. Several other characters also lean on this cliché, but have not been introduced, and/or haven't done anything important in a chapter yet.**

**Dust:**

**Version 1: A natural resource. This theory assumes that all Dust in any shape, way or form is a non-renewable resource, lake natural gas, or fossil fuels.**

**Version 1: This version of Dust is mixed in, but only really matters when concerning their limited supply of Dust, or from people like the Schnee Dust Company.**

**Version 2: A counter weight of Grimm. This theory states that Dust, often times coupled with Aura, is a necessary counterweight to Grimm, or vice versa. While commonly used and thought, is generally not relevant to the stories as a whole.**

**Version 2: This played a large role in Future Jaune (Ozpin)'s past. Random Sentence: Sadly, Monty's death fits into the original and current plot of this story, and I feel bad about that. It is similarly played out here, but will likely be fixed or pushed out between chapters. As Future Jaune (Ozpin) will spend much of the story going from point to point, and fixing and stopping major events from various timelines.**

**Version 3: Part of a broken planet. This theory states that Dust was produced, or is produced as a byproduct of the brokenness of the planet of Remnant. This theory is often coupled with Grimm and Aura theories, and is a sister to version 2 of the same Cliché.**

**Version 3: Similar to Version 2, and the other sections of this theory, this was a major issue. Now that the Future Cliché characters have been reset, however, it will likely mostly be mentioned in passing. This cliché is also added into the supply of Dust readily, and not readily available.**

**Version 4: Compacted Energy. This cliché states that Dust is a physical manifestation of physical, or spiritual energy. While not to be confused with crystalized Aura, this theory states that Dust is created when energy compacts into a physical form. This also, indirectly assumes that Dust can be created artificially inside a lab.**

**Version 4: Also added into the massive stockpile of Dust in this story. Many minor characters, not created to be especially powerful or strong, will gladly use this method once it becomes fairly common knowledge in every world. Characters like Ironwood, and Weiss will abuse every plot hole in this method of thought.**

**Version 5: Crystalized Aura/Crystalized Spirits. This theory assumes that Dust is a physical manifestation of dead spirits, or Aura, that generally forms in high and dense amounts. It is also generally assumed that high amounts of Aura given off create Dust, after, or when they create other effects. For instance, when Ruby uses her Semblance, rose petals appear, and after that, small streaks of Dust would appear.**

**Version 5: While not too commonly used, this cliché is used by several characters, including Future Jaune (Ozpin), John, and more. Generally used as a sort of battery, or a way to give crystalized Aura to their team mates. This also adds to the now never ending supply of Dust, as Future Jaune (Ozpin) can easily create more than the Dust than the kingdoms use.**

**Self Insert:**

**Version 1: The stereotypical OP self insert. This includes characters with powers able to change the world at their whim, those who have insane plot armor, those who are gifted insanely boosted powers, such as a Semblance able to control time itself, or a Gamer power that multiplies their stats every chapter, and those with legitimate reason to be overpowered. Few stories do this cliche well. Currently, I have mentioned this character in passing, but he hasn't technically made an appearance in the story itself yet.**

**Version 1: ?**

**Version 2: The second, opposite version, is the severely under-powered self-insert. These include those that have to use their wit to win, but would always lose in direct combat. A good example of this is a story like Why can't I just take the ring after I fight ****Artorias?, by Gensh. ****Currently, I'm questioning if I even want to put in this cliche. If I do, it will likely be an unimportant character, under a false name.**

**Version 2: I'll might make an unimportant character as Tukson, or Cinder.**

**Similar to the Version 2 Self-insert, are mechanic-abusing characters, who are often Self-inserts themselves. This cliche is often considered a Self-Insert version, though many stories have characters themselves that use this cliche. Also, there are two forms of Version 1 of this cliché, one being those who are untouchable in power, or those with just over powered abilities.**

**Grimm Characters:**

**Version 1: Part Grimm characters: This Cliche is of having part Grimm characters that display power over, and/or of the creatures of Grimm. This often is coupled with a rabid need to kill, eat humans, or increase of aggressive tendencies. While I do not have any characters of this cliche, I have it's counterpart, and its sister cliche, Grimm Semblance. Specifically, the Grimm controlling Team JNPR, and Team RWBY, as well as a childish Grimm controlling Jaune, an unhinged Grimm controlling Jaune, and Future Jaune (Jaune).**

**Version 1: None, though some characters have Grimm-like tendencies, no character is part Grimm unless a body part has been replaced.**

**Version 2: Full Grimm characters. This cliche is when one or more characters are full Grimm working with, plotting against, and/or inside Beacon. Currently, I have eight full Grimm characters, following the Evil, Ancient Grimm route. One that is fairly popular, but not very widely done. Technically, Future Jaune (Jaune) is also a full Grimm, after recreating his body.**

**Version 2: Teams JNPR and RWBY. Future Jaune (Jaune).**

**For similar characters, check out the Grimm Characters section.**

**Grimm:**

**Version 1: Evolving species. This cliché assumes that Grimm are actual, physical beings. While not widely popularly stated, many stories assume that Grimm have animal-like needs and desires. This ranges from Grimm needing food, having blood, not dissipating, and many other small and large differences. Though most of the Grimm in this story are not like this, because Cannon seems to disprove it, there are some Grimm of this cliché that leaked through.**

**Version 1: Usually used in Omakas, some Grimm have made it through, but will not make any big difference, save for a cute joke, or a character freak out.**

**V****ersion 2: Gaia's forces. This RWBY cliché states that the world of Remnant purposely creates Grimm to balance, and/or destroy humanity. This cliché is fairly widely used in tandem with clichés such as The Gamer. Multiple worlds using this Cliché were crossed over, and as such, multiple versions of Gaia are used. This includes two from the Grimm Controlling Characters alone. To an extent, this also extends to any power or alien that created Grimm to wipe out humanity on Remnant.**

**Version 2: Grimm Characters. Grimm Controlling Characters, ect.**

**Version 3: Bad feelings/energy. This cliché states that Grimm are evil, or bad thoughts given shape and form. Though this cliché is not often made into a story, it is still a general thought in the RWBY fanbase, and in Fanfiction. Thus, many stories use it, though few directly mention any correlation. Those that do often focus on Grimm related powers, and are generally more leaned towards character development, or self-made powers.**

**Version 3: This version of the cliché is much more commonly used, as the systems for creating Grimm are still up for most of the story. In fact, destroying the system clocks out one major Future Character. An almost invincible character. One Grimm produced for every bad though, emotion, or feeling. Grimm aren't created in places thought safe, but otherwise may appear anywhere.**

**Version 4: Counterweight for Dust/Aura, or Humanity itself. This theory states that Grimm are a necessary counterweight to either Dust, Aura, or humanity. This is a sister theory to the theory that Dust is a counterweight to Grimm. This also decrees that either Grimm are born along with humans, or that the power of Grimm is dictated by humanities own.**

**Version 4: The system is still there. Humanity himself is a character though, and can easily stall it, so it isn't that particularly important. It has no major use in the story other than explain that there are several times as many Grimm as before.**

**Version 5: First/Super Grimm or item creates all Grimm. A strange cliché that assumes that one specific entity is creating every Grimm in the Remnant. This includes a 'First Grimm' and 'Creator of Grimm' character. This also includes any item, or long forgotten human lab that continues to create Grimm until destroyed. For a similar Cliché, check out the Grimm Controlling Characters, or Grimm Characters clichés. Generally has some form of cross between version 8 and 7 of this cliché.**

**Version 5: There are several characters who could easily full such a role in this story. My own Op self insert, John, both Future Jaunes, and some others. While I have a character like this in my story, he is rather weak compared to what such a being should be, and weaker than the Grimm characters themselves.**

**Version 6: Grimm have a soul/seek to understand human feelings, but it has remained unnoticed. This cliché assumes that Grimm either have a very weak soul, or seek to understand what a soul is, and go berserk because they cannot grasp humans. Surprisingly commonly used, this also tends to cross with characters who can use Necromancy, are part Grimm, and most stories that involve making peace with Grimm, or appeasing them. It also generally assumes that humanity has never found any proof of the Grimm souls because they are so small, or on a different wavelength.**

**Version 6: There is less than one hundred of these Grimm scattered across the world, but rest assured they shall be found and produced. Future Jaune (Jaune), Necromancer Ruby, and more would very much like to use the. **

**Version 7: An enemy created by humans. This cliché states that long ago Remnant was inhabited by humans like Earth, or was Earth itself. It is generally stated or assumed that somehow, created the first Grimm, often along with an item, being, or power that continues, or continued to create Grimm. Very closely related to Version 5 of this Cliché. **

**Version 8: An enemy purposely created to fight and evolve the human race. This cliché assumes that Grimm are somehow either a byproduct of humanity, that must be somehow destroyed or evolved away from, or that an alien race or power that wishes to evolve the human race.**

**Version 8: This version of Grimm is in the story, but because of their overwhelming numbers, and relatively few hunters, or beings who could or do help humanity, this number becomes increasingly small.**

**Version 9: A species or power that has always existed, up until the story, or always will. This theory states that Grimm have always existed, or have at least since before Humans. While not exactly lining up with Cannon, this theory is used in idea by most stories that involve the Grimm, but does not do anything with them.**

**Version 9: This version of Grimm is there, but few in number, and was instantly consumed by every other type of Grimm. While no character uses this, Grimm Team RWBY and Grimm Team JNPR could easily use this cliché.**

**Random Sentence to those who bothered reading!: I am contractually required to say 'I am a Christian' in this story, so try to find the Christian references!**

**Grimm Controlling Characters:**

**Version 1: This version of Grimm controlling characters are often childish, and not different from the Cannon version of themselves. An example of this would be Ruby controlling several lower-scale Grimm, but treating them like everyday pets. This is generally similar to Version 3 of the this cliche, with changes generally being small. May, or may not take up Semblance.**

**Version 1: While Certain Grimm would do this, not character does. However, Death has a very similar ability. ****John, and Future Jaune (Ozpin) can use this ability like Version 2 characters. John's ability to do so has not yet developed.**

**Version 2: This version of Grimm controlling characters are often insane, or unhinged. Generally, characters of this type will control Grimm as a Semblance, or unique item. This includes elements such a; Grimm corruption, where characters are changed when controlling Grimm; Gaia's Blessing, where the character is granted the right to rule Grimm by Remnant, check out Grimm Characters for similar characterization; or being raised by Grimm themselves.**

**Version 2: Grimm Controlling Cha1racters Team JNPR, Team RWBY, Jaune, and Future Jaune (Jaune). **

**Version 3: Item, or bond used to control Grimm. This cliche generally will either flip the character's mindset, or not change it at all. This cliche often treats Grimm as pets, being controlled by a special Dust mixture, bonds with a main character, or a similarly powerful ability or item. An example of this would be Nora raising an Ursa, because it's cute.**

** Version 3: A select few of these items went through. Child Ruby, Child Nora, and Gamer Jaune may do this by bonds. Anyone may do this by item, but item is usually consumed. **

**OCs:**

**Version 1: The often unnoticed version of this cliche, known sometimes as the 'Correct OC usage.' This is the creation of minor characters to help along with plot. Also includes recurring OCs.**

**Version 1: Every Non-Cannon character the main cast talks to is technically this. Two teams of minor OCs crossed over, one adult, one in Beacon, but unimportant. Also, any mention of a character's family not directly based on a preexisting character in Cannon is technically this character. An example being Jaune's families.**

**Version 2: Important OCs. A generally hated cliche, this includes any OC that is not a Cannon character that is still a main Protagonist, or Antagonist. **

**Version 2: By definition, the divine characters (Humanity, Death, Fate, War, ect.) and any major Self-Insert count as this cliche, despite the former having a Cannon counterpart.**

**OOC:**

**Version 1: The twisting of a Cannon character to act differently from his Cannon counterpart based on different experiences, or actions.**

**Version 1: Most characters of this story count as OOC characters, due to being taken from, or based off of existing Fanfiction stories and cliches. **

**Version 2: Saying a character is from Cannon, yet a complete reformatting of their personality. While not necessarily bad, and sometimes make sense, in terms of the story, these OOC characters often act completely different, to the point of acting as an OC.**

**Version 2: Future Jaune (Jaune) is a perfect example of this, having a completely backstory and past, is nothing like the Cannon Jaune, save for being a member of the Arc family, and having the same parents.**

**Warning: Not every cliche in the story is listed! Cliches like Bloody Rose, Avenger Characters, Child Characters, and the Inappropriate Youngest Sister Cliche are all included in this story. Every ten chapters, I will outline a full character from all universes. This was the prototype, and was aimed at general character builds, and world. I will outline specific characters every other time I do this.**

**Random Sentence!: I originally requested to have The Games We Play to be featured in this story. Still think it would be awesome, but got no response.**


	11. Chapter 11-0

_Speaking:_ Xemness The Scholar sighed, reclining on a plushy like a throne. "You still have to mention that you mentioned Juane Arc's character.

_Thinking:_ Xemness The Scholar dropped his head, wondering how to do so, while keeping it natural. **_I've also forgot about Shadlith's as well._**

_Special Thing/Magic:_ Suddenly, Xemness The Scholar looked up, with complete understanding. **"That's it!"**

Yang Xiao Long didn't have a good day. She had managed to get into the current Game's best Grimm killing school, Signal, again. Honestly, her only real motive for doing this was because she was bored, it was her reason for doing anything nowadays, really. The last three Games hadn't been a challenge at all! She was the absolute strongest Hunter and most people in her last playthrough were barely strong enough to start activating her Semblance!

There was a reason that, through all her lives, her title had always been, the Golden Dragon.

Sure, in her first life she hadn't succeeded all that much. Most everyone died before they turned thirty, and she only had Ruby, Jaune, surprisingly enough, Pyrrha, and Weiss. Finally, about her thirty-sixth birthday, she had been completely outnumbered, outgunned, and overpowered. She fought as long as she could, but even her Semblance, exceptional skill and Aura, were unable to quell the tide of Grimm in front of her.

Finally, and she remembered it as if it was yesterday, probably because it was a video she could watch at any time, or experience again, or maybe because it technically was, a large, pure white Beowulf bit down hard on her head. She managed to punch its head off with her last bit of Aura, working with her Semblance, but without any Aura, her head came off as well, flying with it.

After that, she thought she would finally see what the afterlife was like, maybe she'd go to heaven, or it would be eternal peace.

Instead, she found herself in front of a glowing screen, listing off most of the good and bad things she had done in her relatively short life. From small things, such as breaking into Junior's club, something she had long since forgotten about, to counting up each pun she ever made, and grading it based on how funny and how many laughs it got. It even got as big as getting her title as the Golden Dragon, or finding her mother. Outliving her friends, and more.

It was rather cruel, in a sense. It brought back emotions she had long sense forgotten about. When she finally finished, reading the negative one thousand points for not finding out how to defeat Grimm once and for all. It was harsh, she hadn't even known there was a way possible in her lifetime, much less how.

Since then, she had completed thirty six games, or full lives, and then dying. Her deaths, were somewhere upwards of three hundred fifty. Her second life, she had wept, and cried, and vowed to make their lives better.

She lived to the ripe old age of forty five, pushing back further and further into the Grimmlands. Finally, she fell protecting dozens of Hunters, including her sister, her team, and her lover. In her second Game she used everything she had to become more powerful than she could have even imagined her first life. She did, and she alone was strong enough to beat the infamous Cinder, and stronger than everything else that came her way.

The third time, however, she lost her lover to another girl. She tried every form of seduction, and did everything she did the first time, but failed. She was in shambles, and her perfect world was gone. She died in her mid nineties, still looking the same as when she was twenty, dying to some hit she never knew existed.

By Game ten, she broke, and began to extort everything, and kill everyone. She killed thousands in her rage, tore through legions of Grimm every day, and only her mad followers were allowed to survive. Because she couldn't permanently die without her game ending, she stayed like that, and eventually got so powerful that the game killed her off when she created a kingdom. Of course, the text after her death revealed it lasted less than a century after her death.

Now on her thirty seventh life, she had experienced most of all she could want. She had gotten any Hunter worth a flip, destroyed all Grimm more than once, and was currently playing a character from the highest tier of avatar choices. The basic idea of which, she was Yang Xiao Long, with every Aura related stat multiplied, and her Semblance through the roof. Truly, the highest form of quality entertainment was being able to punch through Ursa as a toddler. Last time, she had died by fighting a being that could be considered stronger than entire races combined.

Still, with age came wisdom, and thus great power, but with it, boredom. She done almost everything in the entire game, lived life as a male, female, actual dragon, she had used magic, called down miracles by asking, made countries, and had done most everything worthy of being done.

Just as she though to end it all, to see what was truly beyond that **Quit** button, she had received a letter in her title scree, something she had never seen anyone, or anything new in, really. The letter was from someone that called themselves, A Nameless Savior. Pretty cheesy right, almost as if he was **save**ing the good names for someone else._ Ehh_? Nothing.

In any case, she had been dragged to this world after she accepted the letter.

It was pretty much chaos, since only she, and **RPG **Ruby could actually tell anyone apart, and even then it was only by looking over their head and reading their title, conveniently describing what world they were from by classifying them as a from a certain world by cliché. She must admit, she had even played as a good half of the Yang characters, so they probably did count as some sort of universal cliché.

From there, just as the family settled down, she started to receive calls and messages from other forms of herself and her sister Ruby. The calls ranged from panicking, to several attempts to calm us down. It was both touching that our family would do such, and rather humorous. Of course, I wasn't scared at all, knowing that I would just reset if I died. Even if not in this world, I could live again.

Finally, her gaze rested upon the shoulders of a particular version of herself. You see, after living for so long, you tend to stat being able to tell apart the finer details. In her first Game, Yang herself couldn't tell you what the difference between a regeneration Semblance, a fire Semblance, and a manipulation Semblance. Now days, she could explain to you exactly what each meant, in both mental state, and physical application. She may be a bad student, but over time, you just start to pick these things up.

Yang had decided to live this current life as interesting as possible, she had been actually training, something not at all necessary in this avatar, for whatever whomever had sent her that letter was going to thrust her into. She had thought it was going to be something more exciting, or interesting, and a few decades down the line, so that she could actually grow into a proper Huntress and do stuff.

She had to admit though, the utter unfamiliar chaos that was all around her was refreshing. She even got to talk to a few other versions of herself and her dear sister Ruby. Some had some pretty odd titles, though there were only two forms of herself and Ruby. Her uncle Qrow from **'The Teacher'** to **'A Dusty old Crow'**. Various attributes that Qrow had, and had not shown throughout her lives were suddenly high lightened into new and improved titles.

The second day on this Remnant, she had been informed by her father, specifically the **"Exactly like Yang Cliché"** version of her father, that she was going to be rushed off to Beacon so that they could figure out what was happening. It just so happened, that around two o'clock that day a much older version of herself, or her body at least, around twenty four, burst through the door with a massive hangover.

She drowned down a bottle before getting to Yang's current room, and sleeping on the bed. Because, of course, she would live in the same place when she was in her twenties as when she was ten. It just makes since.

Examining the older me before I could get pushed out of the room, being treated like the child my body make me look to be, I managed to deduce a few things. First, was the older me's title was **"Avenger Yang Cliché"**, second, there was no doubt that she had, in fact, been drinking the night before, and if the receipt hastily and roughly stuck in her pocket was anything to go by, she had drunk a lot. The third was that her Aura wasn't healing her wounds like it should. She had a large gouge in her back, an Ursa by the looks of it, that her Aura should have healed.

Not to get her wrong, the gouge would take quite a bit of her future self's Aura, but she had more. Not only that, but she should have had a naturally increased regeneration, the reason that Hunters and Huntresses who have fought all their lives, generally aged well and slowly. Honestly, she'd seen Ozpin at her two hundredth birthday before, and he hardly looked any worse for the ware.

After getting directions from Blake, who she only recognized because of his title as **"The Beauty (V2)"** Honestly though, she had only ever seen the title The Beauty in any shape way or form on Blake. Though, she had never seen Blake use a red sword, and she looked a lot like her mom. Honestly, what did the V2 mean anyway?

So, she had walked into the room they were currently in. Boy was it interesting. She finally got to answer the question of what she would look like as a bear faunus, and a dragon faunus, and she got to see both the adorableness of her sister's faunus form, right next to her human form. They were adorable!

Not only that, but many of the titles all around the room were very informative. From whatever **"Bloody Rose Cliché"** was, to **"Faunus Characters Cliché"** to **"Different system: Magic Cliché"**, and even **"Cannon Ruby"**. She, personally, had no idea what some of them were, but it was very informative, not only that, but they generally became pretty obvious after a few minutes of talking.

After observing everyone in the room, and wasting no small amount of time taking with RPG Ruby, my eyes landed on one specific group of us. **"Yang Xio Long, The Grimm Lords Cliché"** she had a level similar to her own last time she had died. Granted, she didn't have a few hundred items that multiplied every attribute one could imagine, but the thought still stood.

Right next to her, and in fact talking next to her with an exited version of her father, crying over how 'innocent his elder daughter was' was another version of herself. Specially, the **"Grimm Controlling Cliché"** From what she could already tell, the girl could control, evolve, and even create subservient Grimm with her Aura alone. She wasn't sure how much the Grimm progressed in Raw Aura, but from what she could tell, is that the creator of Grimm itself, Gaia, and she knew exactly how strong Gaia was, actually thought the girl useful enough to kidnap, brainwash, and group up with other humans to conspire against the Kingdoms. She also mumbled that a Goliath was at Beacon, but she couldn't hear why.

Still, Goliath were beings that were fairly high up to Grimm, and what worlds Gaia was in. It spoke very highly of her that Gaia, the human hater or limiter, would give a girl as strong as a Huntress in training, a fairly powerful one, but the statement still stood. She didn't know the specs of her other self's power. It mean at least, that so many Grimm to protect her, or for her to use were justified. Gaia wasn't an opponent that made mistakes of that magnitude.

Realizing she had been lost in thought, Yang stared at the Grimm Lord version of her, that was staring back at her. Their eyes met, and in idle thought, Yang couldn't help but wonder, _Who is older?_ Her own age was so great that her once bright yellow Aura, appearing like hot fire, now had a bright silvery gleam about halfway through. She once heard about a Old Soul, but it was getting a bit odd.

It did seem, however, that her Aura and Semblance grew stronger and stronger as time went by, so that was a plus. It meant that even just casually playing, she was much stronger than in her first life, due to how much more bang she got for her buck.

That said, it seemed that her little sister's alternate, RPG Ruby, had an extremely base soul. It seemed almost as if the soul was faked, and ridiculously regulated. Not foreign at all, after all her lives that Penny was in, but it still amazed her just how base her soul seemed, not quite like a Simple Soul, but more like her soul, was a game, and wasn't only hers at that. In fact, it seemed that her soul almost wasn't even there, not a good thought, when thinking about your little sister.

The various versions of Yang, Ruby, and her family danced around, trying to find differences, ways to tell them apart, and tell who was who, without having to ask every ten seconds. It was enough to give most everybody a headache, and the only the way they had managed to keep up with anybody was designate spots until they learned the differences between them, or got something to tell them apart.

Honestly, it was only worse that Yang alone could tell everyone apart, because she wanted to yell out who was who, and correct every mistake, but was unable to as it was disrespectful, and would probably give away more about herself than she wanted. Even with the strange, and surprisingly effective, method of marking each person with specifically colored wrist bands didn't really help.

It had been Future Jaune's idea, and he suggested that that something be one of those cheap plastic cuffs they give you at fairs. Instead, they decided to get a high quality version of the same thing, so that one could actually take it off, and wouldn't have to spend an hour squeezing your hand out of it, or instantly breaking it. It was a surprisingly nice sentiment.

Every version of the Xiao Long family was currently in a large room forming a loose circle. When she had first came into the room, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her house, including the random drunk version of her that was in her late twenties, apparently wasn't the only one. Before her stood her own mother, a kind smile on her face, and another version who was getting angry at Summer Rose. Summer Rose, her precious sister's mother was alive, and well.

Of course, she had lived through so many lives, even a few where Summer Rose, her second mother, lived, but not like this. Even when she had been a Grimm, with Aura for some reason, and completely saved her Super Mom, she had always been at least slightly different. Now, she knew. She knew that this, that these were her actual mothers, her Super Mom, and her real Mom.

Somehow, she found herself among the crying children.

It had been almost an hour now, and conversations were getting boring, and most of the children, and even some of the older forms of herself and her sister, were tired or already asleep. Seriously, there was one Ruby that was twenty, a fresh Huntress, that was calmly sleeping as if she were still fifteen! Even worse, that fit Ruby's character really well!

After all this time, she still wanted her mommy. Really, she could never get away with this if she was old enough to get into Beacon, or older. Perhaps that was something.

Conversation was getting really boring though. For the first twenty or so minutes, the conversation, and greetings, and the blackmail she had on her father when he cried seeing both her real mother and Summer, was actually pretty interesting. They went around the table, circle thing that they were standing in and introduced themselves, and, after hearing the entire life story of **"Time Semblance" **Ruby, decided to only mention what each side thought was different.

Interestingly enough, the Time Controlling Ruby didn't mention any differences, and Future Ruby (Glynda) gave her a rather odd look at that.

With a hidden smile one might consider devilish, or evil, Yang gave her best innocent expression. It was something that was hard to master, but that she had managed to successfully reproduce on demand about her third playthrough. "Mommy," she asked, pulling on both her biological mother, and Summer. She found it rather odd that she finally got to spend time with her real mother, considering just how much more time she had spent with Summer, but she could ignore it. "Why do those Grimm look like me and Ruby?" she asked.

Her mothers froze. _Priceless!_ Her biological mother bend down, as Summer's smile barely faltered. "What do you mean, Sweety?" she asked. Yang pointed at the two Grimm Lord versions of herself, and of Ruby, "Those two, those two are Grimm, I thought Grimm weren't allowed in the K-" she had to stutter Kingdoms, at least once, "Kingd-doums."

Suddenly both the Ruby and Yang Grimm Lords bore their claws. Her own alternate's teeth and claws elongating, even as her skin started to crack open, releasing heat. Yang recognized that power, some Grimm spent centuries, even millennia to create powerful flames to burn down houses. They were generally from the times, or places, when humanity largely lived in wooden, or stone structures, where a good fire would be able to hurt, or even kill every occupant. The one before her played on her own vices, seeming slightly reptilian, and releasing a large amount of fire, primarilyt from her mouth. The her before her was some sort of Dragon Grimm, much like the Grimm Lords from her twelfth Game, were every continent had a single Dragon Grimm Lord.

The Ruby, however, seemed to shrink. Her teeth, instead of growing into spiked teeth, instead seemed to cave into themselves, sharpening into dagger-like blades that fit together into a perfect smile. Her nails didn't seem to do anything, but the Game informed her that they sharpened somehow, and became just a bit more durable. Her hair and clothes wove around her protectively. She even shrank about a centimeter, and compacted. Her eyes turned a blood red, 'tearing' a small fraction of her iris, enough to allow her some greater vision, though Yang couldn't figure out why this was necessary.

It was almost as if she aged back to a peak point in time in which to fight.

Though those were the only outside change, the Game gave a convent screen detailing the massive stat change. Going from 'disguised form' to 'Attack Form', gave the Lord of Grimm nearly doubled speed, as well as a bit more wisdom, and gave her some blades she could use on her body. Namely, her nails, and teeth. It also seemed that her clothing and cloak fit into her current form, giving boosts to her lower stats, defense, and shifting to account for maximum protection.

Together, the two of them could rip Vale apart, without suffering anything more than a few small cuts here and there. At most, if Beacon had heard of them before hand, all the teachers could probably team up to punch out a heart, or cut off an arm. As it was, however, with multiple different professors, and all the different forms of her family, and even how Cinder was currently in the academy, would account for at least the two of them dead.

Past that, if her thoughts held true, and the Arc family was here, along with the Schnee, then it was entirely possible that they could destroy even five or six times her current opponents. That would be interesting to watch! This world, with so many new powerful players, both weak and strong, was so exiting!

Every Hunter and Huntress, from the Rubys, to the Summers, to the Taiyangs pulled out their weapons. Each and every Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, or some old looking scythe weapon that was oddly similar. She say the older, Avenger version of herself pull out her weapons, and she was about half the level of her Grimm Lord form. Of course, she also had Aura, and her Wisdom, and Intelligence scores helped her combat, according to the Game at least.

Then there were the raw amount of people nearby. Her various different playthroughs taught her that certain people, such as Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc tended to have vastly different abilities and power. While in one world Jaune Arc may be weaker than the average man, in another he may have the perfect physical body, and massive amounts of Aura, but almost no control. In yet another, such as her twentieth Game, he had had a Semblance that, once unlocked, made him instantly as powerful as she was.

All told, they could probably take out about five of these Grimm Lords before Beacon alone fell. There was absolutely no way such a powerful Grimm would ever risk rampaging here.

As if to prove her wrong, however, the two stepped back to back, and dug their feet into the stone below. Their eyes narrowed, and they held up their hands in a remarkable hand-to-hand stance. For such powerful Grimm, it was odd that either of them would ever even bother to learn any form of combat outside their normal form. Upon closer inspection, however, she realized that the Grimm Lord Ruby's style used her small nails like claws, something probably developed when she was still relatively close to a Beowulf. Her own Grimm Lord's style was something she might have used, baring her fists with her nails only slightly out. It was almost like her Grimm Lord's self fought exactly like she normally did.

The Hunters and Huntresses raised their weapons, and, almost as if it were time, the doors burst open with a kick that should not have opened them.

"Give me your children!" demanded Jaune Arc, a voice she could have recognized anywhere. Meeting someone twenty eight times does that. _Well, twenty nine times now._ She turned slowly to see four male figures, leading something thirteen girls, all younger than thirteen. Being in a group, she couldn't read the tags of the children behind the three leaders, which were strangely the only males in the group, but she could read the three males themselves.

**"John Knight (Arc), Level 15, The Grand Inquisitor,**

** 64% completed to next level up,**

** 160/200 Hp, 395/400 Mp."** Suddenly his title changed from Grand Inquisitor, to** "Follower of Fate"**, a title gained for doing something in the exact same circumstance as they had in their last life, something she had achieved in her fifteenth life, in the act of being born. Yeah, it's about as disturbing as it sound.

400 Mp was not bad though, way over the level of the average Beacon Initiate, about the level of some weaker actual Hunters, really. Though, what was with the different name anyway?

**"Jaune Arc, Level 2, Child Jaune Cliché,**

** 4% completed to next level up,**

** 49/50 Hp, 100/100 Mp [Locked]"**

A form of Jaune she had met many a time, when she did meet him as a child at least. She didn't know exactly why, but Jaune's Aura was the only one, besides her own, that started out at exactly one hundred. The missing health must have been some minor cut. It was odd that none of the other versions of Jaune would think to unlock his Aura. Perhaps they were saving it for later?

**"Jaune Arc, Level 6, Underpowered,**

** 0% completed to next level up,**

** 50/50 Hp, 275/275 Mp"**

The Underpowered cliché, something that she didn't often see, but was probably the only reason she hadn't met Jaune in every Game. Though, there was that one Game where everybody was Underpowered. That Game was pretty fun actually.

Though, why was an Underpowered character level six, and not under some sort of major negative side effect? Usually, the few times that she had met Jaune with the Cliché' working against him, he had some major physiological problems keeping him as a failure, or a powerful curse bestowed upon him by Cinder, or some Super-Grimm. Normally the Underpowered Cliché kept characters at level one, and even in the world where everyone was Underpowered, he was only level two when he was a teenager. Granted, Ruby was only level ten then, so it was probably fine.

As she turned towards the last Jaune Arc, however, her face drained of blood.

**"Jaune Arc, Level 8, General Gamer Cliché,**

**12% completed to next level up,**

**333/333 Hp, 969/969Mp"**

In all of her different lives, all thirty two of them, Yang had never seen another person who's life was a game. All this excitement, regardless of the immanent destruction before her, made her weak kneed. Both Gamer Yang, and the Gamer Ruby behind her, stared at him, even as his gaze passed over the two of us. He had the look of a mature, but young child, not quite like Gamer Ruby, who was only a child. That meant that this was someone that could potentially understand Her.

Yang couldn't truly confine in someone that hadn't lived multiple times, and nobody was even close to as old as her, as far as she knew anyway, but it was enough. Perhaps, somewhere, she could meet another person who was blessed, and cursed to live their life over and over again. But she finally had people who could relate to, after what was probably more than fifty thousand years, she found someone like her, twice in less than a week.

Perhaps, this was what made life worthwhile in the first place. The ability to not know if you were strong enough to change everything, the ability of not knowing that in ten years you would be undefeatable by anything in the world. Or, just perhaps, it was about having people that you could relate to. Perhaps, just maybe, it was having someone that you could rant off to from time to time, someone that could understand your plight.

Also, that Mp was ridiculous.

Before anyone could answer, the leading Jaune Arc, John Knight, smiled. "Arigato!" Suddenly, all I could see was a white-dark red portal, and I was standing outside a door, with all the other versions of myself, that were less than thirteen, on either side of me. Looking back, Gamer Ruby was behind me, and in front of me was Gamer Jaune, so our positions were likely made on purpose.

It also seemed that the Jaunes didn't handle the sudden jump very well, as everyone looked sick, excluding Gamer Jaune.

Suddenly, as if to further breed chaos to our confusion, the older John suddenly appeared in front of us with a suit and tie that he defiantly wasn't wearing before. I didn't have too many Aura skills yet, so I couldn't tell if it was made out of Aura, but I could see him put on some professional looking glasses, and somehow comb down his hair in the same motion. Turning around to us, most of which were even more confused than myself, save the Jaunes, who looked expectant. "Now now children," he smiled, seeming the epitome of professionalism, "you must behave, else we can't get on to Hunting." he smiled.

Thus saying, he turned around, and kicked the door open. Of course, it somehow opened perfectly, not bursting the door off its hinges, when the hit defiantly should have knocked the door itself inwards, and probably the outward frame. Once again, it probably had something to with Aura, and some insane Aura control, but I had no way of telling. Granted, it was likely that any particular Weiss could do such an action by the time they graduated Beacon, but it would require thinking about it, calculating. Instead, he seemed to be in complete control over action.

The now formally proven absolutely insane Jaune Arc quickly lowered his leg, and once again got into the perfect poster of professionalism. "Pardon, but Headmaster Ozpin has required that I take any young gentleman or lady to our specified play area." he smiled.

The effort was useless on the room of highly trained Hunters and Huntresses, student and non-student, all teaming up on a single Grimm Lord that could probably kill them all on her lonesome. Said Grimm Lord was backed into a corner, sinking into the stone wall as if it was foam, and holding her rapier towards all the different Schnee that currently threatened them.

Suddenly, all eyes were on our little group. "It this thing timed? This is like, the third room where I bust in as soon as the Grimm Lord was uncovered." he wondered.

Standing the furthest away from Grimm Lord, four summoned Dust-like objects circling around her opened palm, and holding the 'Cannon' form of herself back, stood Gamer Weiss.

**"Weiss Schnee, Level 5, The Management Gamer,**

** 87% completed to next level,**

** 120/120 Hp, 1000/1250 Mp"**

**Random Sentence!: Seriously, not a single comment about including Bloody Rose?**


	12. Chaptee 45-33

**Note: This is exactly like Grimm Lord Jaune. For that reason, have him do this, with a bit more tact, and listening to the conversation itself. For example, him examining and listening to Time Travel Jaune(Life 17).**

Jaune Arc, Grimm Lord of Grimm Lords, wasn't having a good day either. He had managed to get into the current Cycle's best Grimm killing school, Beacon Academy. His reason, was because right now he felt it was becoming dangerous to himself to let this Cycle continue any longer. He wasn't the absolute strongest in Grimm Lord, but after his injury during his fight with Hercules three Cycles ago, his left chest had become extremely weak. Well, to understand completely, one would have to go back in time.

Long ago, in his first Cycle humans were an actual threat. Hundreds of millions of human deaths had to be wrought, and he taken to the feast of human flesh quite hurriedly. Of course, in as a normal Beowolf at the time, it didn't take long before he gained a major injury. Only a few months in, after eating a few dozen humans, he had what is currently his right arm, cut off. The man, a rather large man carrying a relatively small sword, had used the weapon to cut off his upper right leg, trying to behead him with his dying breath.

Having gained such a significant injury, he was unable to keep up with his pack, thus, he lost his Alpha position. Instead, his pack merged with another, under a Beowolf, who would later become known as Ruby. Under her guidance, the pack went from its original twenty members, to its eventual forty.

Eventually he was able to work without his forth limb, but the time as the Omega would never be truly forgotten. Now able to operate once more, he began to make back to hunting again. This time, he had armor beginning to develop, and thus was made much more durable, in a straight charge, which was all he could reason to do. Under the Alpha of Ruby, he fought many a battle, and became older, stronger, and smarter.

Following the easiest pray in his rabid bloodlust, he went after a series of large towns, using what sentient creatures would recognize as hit and run tactics on the already scared populace. After a long time, his armor grew thick enough to cover most of his body, and his arm began to regrow. It was with this, that he eventually began to have sentient thought, and make sense of the bloodlust he had felt before. He still had the memories of before, never fading away, or changing, but now he had more complex thoughts, and with it, added danger.

He had been created to have a pack complex, to wrestle like wolves until the strongest was proven, and then follow that head Beowolf until you were the strongest. Once that happened, you could rule like a king, until you met a stronger Beowolf. For this reason, once both his, and Ruby's armor began to fully envelope their bodies, he thought to challenge Ruby.

He won, and under him, he led the pack on various missions, consuming thousands of humans before his evolution. Though every other member of the pack died, or was eventually replaced, he kept a super pack, a pack of Beowolves exceeding fifty, under him always. Because of his old major injury, he concentrated on armor, and not size.

Of course, maybe that was a difference between Beowolves, and Ursa, considering that Yang, Neptune, and Nora had fought alone, and decided to grow bigger and bigger, instead of staying small.

He was the most tactful of any of the Grimm Lords, and none of the other Grimm Lords would ever argue that fact, at least not until he has long ended.

Soon enough, the first Cycle was over, and the remnants of the now forgotten world only had to be cleaned up. Countless humans died to his claws. Even more, perhaps, were eaten, crushed, and devoured between fights. It had only been after a full half of the Second Cycle, that they realized they would die if they ever completed their missions, and finished off the human race. Between the end of the First Cycle, and the beginning of the second, the strongest Grimm gathered together, creating an organization known as the Grimm Lords. The ten each created names for themselves, and shared their human like knowledge. He, had been called Jaune, yellow.

It had been around this time that Aura was originally discovered, as was Dust. Seeing a single, a relatively small alliance of villages suddenly spring up, growing and gaining land, had been enough for Yang and Sun to ally together and fight against them. The twenty Aura using men, with crude weapons, severely hurt Yang, and killed Sun.

Sure, Ruby, Blake Pyrrha, and himself were all there in days to help Yang recover, and heal her injury, but the damage had been done.

Since that, he had boosted up his armor, and had taken to observing the human form, and weapons. _Perhaps, _he had thought, _I may use our enemy to boost my own power._ Ruby, as well as many of the others agreed. He began to lead a pack of older, more powerful Beowolves to keep the humans in check, and usually kept a few hundred new Boewolves to send off, so that he and the others could examine their enemy.

Since then, save the time Lie Ren's head was cut open, or the two times Weiss had her a blade jammed through her eye, none of them had really suffered any major wounds. Sure, they had had sparse trouble with Cycles three and four, but nothing really beyond that.

Though, his interest in humans led to him pioneering in Biology, and the study of humans themselves. Once he found out about human cells, and saw what they did, he saw potential. So, splitting his armor up into individual cells over next two Cycles, and on towards the tenth and eleventh, he created human-esk cells, that were each as hard as a plate of steel, and would adjust position, giving his body the ability to adjust from a blow, instead taking it to a single plate, taking it over several times the area, with internal diffusion as well, leaving energy to pass through the body, not really destroying anything, but pushing cells into different spots, where they would move back.

Still, even the Absolute Tactician that Jaune was, decided to create a kingdom in the fifth Cycle. Honestly, a human Kingdom! It was so bazar, that Pyrrha, and even Ruby did so before the Cycle's end. Still, he did have to admit, ruling a massive kingdom, ruling all of a continent, and then some was euphoria, and diving in behind an army to slaughter thousands of humans, and devour them was somehow extremely rewarding. Having a few willing humans, with the high Aura that made them taste so perfect, sacrificed to him was an excellent way to increase his power.

Having a laugh with friends watching as a war killing thousands of humans, and Faunus, for your amusement, and food was a fantastic evening, and having little rivalries, like who was stronger, or who's body was cooler, or who was smarter, evolve into full scale wars, with no bad blood between you, was one of the things even he would laugh over.

Nevertheless, about the tenth Cycle, even being proclaimed the Eternal Golden Emperor, and a nice game of war with Ruby didn't help alleviate the boredom, and having your castle seen from space was getting dull. Of course, he still spent most of his time in his castle, moving around the plants and animals, Grimm and human/faunus, and adjusting everything to be perfectly in place. He even managed to, over the last four Cycles, get a few more Human Grimm to begin working for him, creating weapons and armor. Through their, and his own combined efforts, he created his Grimm Sword, able to handle even his own strength.

So, the last seven Cycles he hadn't really planned much until the very end, none of them, save maybe Weiss, did anything but grow in power. Not one of them planned. So, the last, the Sixteenth Cycle, they had even gotten bored enough to let humanity get into space, and only when they developed individual weapons and ships that could actually harm them, did they start hunting them down. In space, it was a difficult fight, and their advanced weaponry had even managed to give Weiss her bottom eye scar. Not only that, but it had cost them a valuable teammate, and Lord of the Sea, Neptune.

On a more personal note, he himself had spent the time developing false 'blood' and 'Aura' systems. The 'Aura' was created by Weiss to be able to move reality, and was a type of individual sporadic cells that moved through the air, moving the world around you, or throwing you places. The 'blood' however, was of his own creation. Though it took four Cycles to complete, he was able to adjust his body to compensate for the fake 'blood', and use the liquid as a type of body armor, that would adjust to the outer armor, and flesh of his body, and any spilled blood would gather up into various Grimm, enough to possibly rebirth himself. As an added bonus, it would also make him almost completely invincible to any blunt weapon, through a type of human science called, liquid armor, generally created near the end of a Cycle. It was almost certainly the only thing that save his life.

Three Cycles ago, nearing the beginning of times that kingdoms would be established, an man named Hercules fought with Jaune himself over the fate of his family, the eventual Arc family. The man had apparently immediately noticed he couldn't do much against Jaune by pacing himself, because after one sword swing, he loaded all the rest of his Aura into a single punch, creating an Aura blade, and punched straight through his chest. His blood spilled, creating the Grimm that killed the man, and quickly filled the wound, but it was enough to weaken him. As par for the deal, Jaune had left the man's family alone, though the deal was off as soon as this Cycle ended.

As a Grimm, from his world at least, any major injury was replacable, any Beowolf could eventually become a Goliath, or a Grimm Lord, or create an entirely new class of Grimm. In fact, it was only by achieving some sort of injury, by rocks, or weapon, that armor started to grow. Right now, Jaune was the best defended Grimm of all his world, even surpassing Pyrrha, but only because he got his arm cut off so early. As opposed to Ruby, who got many shallow cuts, or Yang, who had a single, almost complete destruction she was saved from, he got an early wound, starting him on the path of being a small, but well defended, and intelligent, Grimm. After that, he received several minor and major wounds, such as his chest wound, boosting him more, and adjusting his path further and further. Despite, his immunity to blunt weapons, save for that one punch, or his extremely developed mind aside, he didn't have enough blood to completely heal the wound.

So, despite his 'blood' being mostly back, he was still slightly weakened due to missing some of his body. Not only that, but because he had actually run out of his 'blood', his chest wound had not healed completely, leaving the affected area extremely weak, compared to the rest of his body, anyway. Now, while most of his body was hard enough that even a Master Hunter, what the strongest human or faunus warriors were called in this Cycle, would find it hard to give him more than a paper cut with their normal attacks, while he could easily punch through half their Aura at a time.

In his chest, however, if someone like Ozpin concentrated, he could reopen the wound. Not only that, but because it was so weak, he had to constantly guard it so that it didn't receive any major damage during his normal fighting. If someone like Nora punched him in the shoulder, it would likely open up a large gash in his chest, on the inside or outside. As such, he had spent the last few Cycles healing, and not really leaving his castle. He was much better now, sure, but after the death of Neptune, bombarded from space, he decided he needed to keep this Cycle short, for his own safety.

But, about the time he had decided that they should restart the Cycle, as odd as it was to be outside his giant castle after so long, the worlds suddenly crossed over. Nearing the end of his third month at the Beacon Academy, slowly increasing his knowledge about each and every Hunter and Huntress in the world, and even meeting up with all his fellow Grimm Lords due to a happy accident. Apparently, Grimm Lord Ruby had fallen in love with a human, and had reversed her age because she had reached her expanding max. Which, for all intents and purposes, was just her letting her body expand and shrink to mimic ageing. He still had no idea why she ever actually used it though, or evolved it.

When they crossed over into this world, however, they all felt something different. Suddenly, their mother's power, constantly evolving them since their creation, was far greater. Jaune's 'blood', which took three entire Cycles for him to evolve enough to both heal, and create every other types of Grimm, could now be accomplished in a mere fifth of that time. Yang's ability to shrink down into a human form, from her original Dragon form, which took several Cycles to create itself, was the same. Ruby's speed, which she had carefully evolved over almost her entire time as a Grimm Lord, since evolving from her original Beowolf form, could now be easily recreated in a mere two Cycles, though doing so would not add in the defensive increases she had evolved to handle such bodily stress.

Honestly, the boon was good enough for him to consider creating another ability. He was currently trying to heal his chest wound, and further evolving his overall body, but with this, it may be better to create the beginnings of an ability. Maybe Yang's fire would be useful, considering how effective it was during the beginning of each Cycle, or Weiss' energy controlling ability. Perhaps something completely different, like actively seeking the next stage in their evolution, or adjusting his body to heal faster.

So, how did he go from being the most influential thing on the planet, and the fourth most powerful, to being forced to pose behind a fine red curtain with other versions of himself?

His pose was far from the most embarrassing, himself posing with both hands crossed over his chest and upper stomach, and told to keep a confident smirk, as opposed to the human, female version of himself which was posed like some sort of main girl in some fantasy series, with both hands slightly behind her, holding her blade behind her back, pointed down, and looking forward off into the distance. The fact that 'the distance' here happened to be out the window, did not go unnoticed by him.

Moving his eyes off to the side a little, he saw the red-clad version of himself, who claimed to be from the future, directing each pose, making them all clearly visible from a large, orange circle made from Dust in the middle of the room, beyond the curtain. Even the other, black and white future version of himself, who somehow also had a Grimm body, and possessed massive Aura, he remembered. Truth was, he was a master tactician, a Grimm strong enough to destroy mountain in a single punch, without actually having the size to punch through the mountain. He was someone who, before his chest injury, could whirl around near the sea for an hour or two, and create a hurricane.

Even now, the rest of his body was much stronger, even if he couldn't actually use it, thanks to his weakened chest. Though, the injury was close to having recovered enough to see true battle again, it was still weak, and he had yet to come up with any reasonable counter-measure. Adding extra armor drawing too much attention to the spot, to little doing the same, and the actual armor, as well as the wound, progressing rather slowly, limited by size and ability.

Finally, his gaze rested upon the shoulders of a particular version of herself. You see, after living for so long, you tend to start being able to tell apart the finer details. In his first Cycle, none of the current Grimm Lords could tell you what the difference between a regeneration Semblance, a fire Semblance, and a manipulation Semblance. Now days, each of them could, and sometimes did to humans or faunus they were going to eat, go on for entire days, about why a manipulation Semblance gave her a weird texture to the meat, and how a fire Semblance felt uncomfortable, and how fantastic the extra bites, and taste that the healing Semblance caused.

Some of them even thought it was fun to watch their reaction, and their fear, making their death all the sweeter. Quite literally.

Jaune had spent most of the last three Cycles in his castle, trying to heal and get in what training he could during his time there. Once he had healed enough to move around comfortably, he had dove into tactical research, and had played out countless mock-wards and battles against powerful Grimm and abducted humans. After the end of the last Cycle, however, he finally felt good enough to start fighting again, surely no longer familiar to his own body, at least as well as a being as old as himself should be. Now, however, humanity was about to get strong enough to severely hurt him again, perhaps even strong enough to kill his weakened form, should four or five Hunters like Ozpin battle him at once.

He had ended up, through some sort of luck, or sheer fate, all eight Grimm Lords walking in at the same time. Worried, he convinced the seven other Grimm Lords to be on the same two teams, one with him, Pyrrha, Lie Ren, and Nora, and the other with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. He felt relived that he wouldn't have to end this Cycle alone, and happily enjoyed a few years of sparse subterfuge and information gathering.

So when all this ended up happening, he thought of walking out into the land of Grimm, but decided to just team back up with the team he was on anyway, knowing that the initiation was monitored. Jaune's eyes wondered to the two human Grimm Controllers, capable of **Creating** and **Evolving** Grimm. He had never seen anything like it in his home world, with most Semblances and Auras only capable of manipulating something about themselves, such as their defense, healing, or speed, and the rest generally some specific event around them, such as the ground, or water. I didn't know how fast, or how much they could evolve us each day, but I knew we would all love to evolve faster.

Perhaps, by allying with one of these versions I could get so powerful I could break through Pyrrha's defense. Still, I don't know how well their Grimm sensing abilities are, or their ability to control them. For all I know, it could be a pre-set amount, and they could easily control me will little effort, or it could be so much that such an attempt would be far beyond their reach.

I also didn't know how much they progressed the Grimm in raw Aura. I could tell it extremely high, for someone their age at least, but I wasn't sure if they would progress me by one year, or a hundred by the time their Aura ran out. Though, from what I could gather, everyone with the ability were able to secure at least one Goliath, not something close to me by any means, but that does mean that the Goliath considered having the relatively small amount of the boy's max Aura worthy of its time.

That spoke fairly highly of them, seeing that a sentient Grimm willingly decided to follow them, and that they had lived through encounters until this was possiable. Especially if he was able to hold up an entire army of Grimm around himself for constant protection, as at least both the Jaunes were able to do, one of which also scavenging around for food, and fighting off surrounding Grimm as he did so. From the numbers that I had counted, that meant he evolve, and keep an army of six hundred Grimm, that he was probably evolving and controlling himself, not Mother. Not only that, but he likely had high casualty ratings thanks to the relatively weak Grimm that he had with him, meaning he would have to constantly get more to keep up with losses. Despite this, he had been able to keep about six hundred Grimm, including a Goliath that he probably protected, and thus didn't fight at all.

If even with all that, a fellow creature of Grimm thought it would be a good idea to continue to evolve using the boy, then he felt fairly safe allying with a few of their alternates, and having them boost him further would be a great addition. He had enough strength, and mental abilities, to be able to make such a deal mutually useful, and keep his end of whatever bargain they set up. Since he wasn't quite foolish enough to accept something he couldn't do at the moment, and, them being much weaker than the normal protectors of this Cycle 'Hunters', they wouldn't really be strong enough to handle anything that could extort his weaker chest.

Steps turning down the hallway outside brought his attention back to around him. Not to say he ever dared to drop his guard, but his thoughts were generally aimed towards ways to escape, or further expanding his power, but he had become unfocused on reality, instead thinking of healing his wounds, and expanding his already formidable powers.

I straightened up my pose, and turned my eyes to exactly mimic the pose I was suppose to, looking slightly downwards, but almost straight forward, towards where the circle of Dust was. Every pose was straightened slightly, and the two Grimm Controllers quivered in anticipation, doing their best to crush any movement under their will. They did not succeed. Both were posed right next to the other, one on a Grimm specifically made to look like a black throne, sitting in white and black armor, fastened to closely resemble some sort of benevolent king, or evil overlord, depending how one looked at it, and the other posing heroically over a newborn Beowolf under his command, holding his sword high, with one Grimm Armor-clad boot on its back.

After about two minutes, the different footsteps, all eleven different people, are within earshot. Well, of my ears, which heard slightly better than human ears could, and of a much higher and lower register. "'-for the inconvenience." a voice chuckled. Behind him, a motherly type chuckled. "It is quite alright. I'm sorry for having to have you escort us to our room. Are you sure you don't have any class?" she asks. The man outside gave a good-natured chuckled. "I have nothing to do at all today, actually, that I know of anyway."

After that, he heard eleven different people outside the door. At least four are feminine, perhaps three that had yet to hit puberty, including the motherly voice. At the same time, at least two are male, not saying anything, but having much heavier footsteps, and the other having the distinct voice of Jaune Arc, leaving the mysterious teen to either be a Jaune Arc that wasn't at Beacon, or John Knight. Similarly, the other five seemed to be rather small, perhaps children. In total, including the overlapping steps and girlish voices, there were eleven people.

He could hear the door open, and see versions of Jaune Arc freeze, several of which seem to be questioning if they should be posing or not. Before they could decide if they had committed to posing or not, the heavy curtain that separated us fell.

At once, the Arc family, including seven young girls, a young boy, and a mother and father, beheld almost twenty versions of their beloved firstborn son, or brother as the case may be, about a decade into the future. At once, a mother's eyes widened, as the various forms of Jaune Arc rethought their life.

As the curtains slowly fell down, at about 9.76 meters per second. _Slightly more than my world._ Before their eyes, the fully trained Hunters and Huntresses, the seven little girls, not even strong enough to take down a Goliath, and a young boy, all looked at the posing forms of Jaune Arc, completely shocked. The mother and father were both powerful, easily capable of injuring even the Grimm Lord himself, if only barely. The other Jaune Arc did indeed turn out to be John, who was wearing an illusion of a proper outfit, over what was probably immodest, or his hospital gown. But the young boy, the Jaune Arc from that family's universe, interested him far more.

Grimm Lord Jaune had long since acquired the ability to be able to generally tell what type of Semblance and how much Aura someone possessed. But, he could tell what a soul's Semblance and overall power was because he had seen, and battled against so many people that he was able to recognize them due to seeing so many similar Semblances so many times. After having perfect memory of hundreds of thousands of humans you've killed, you get something of a feel of what their power source is, and how to tell how it will play out, even if you can't actually feel the power yourself.

It was the same skill that told him how potentially dangerous most of the versions of himself were. Like it or not, he could feel and see most every Semblance in the room were all very powerful. One version in particular had the same Semblance of the man who had punched out his chest, Hercules, had. The version of him in question seemed to have a very base soul, almost regulated, while also far stronger than anything he had ever sensed. It was completely beyond everything he had ever felt before, leaps and bounds above the Semblances in his own world.

Even as the Grimm Lord that could cause hurricanes by waving my hands around withal my strength, or punch a bolder to dust from a hundred feet away, rather easily in fact, I could honestly say that some of the other forms of me were threating, almost scarily so. Even with growing much, much faster, my growth wasn't even a tenth of how fast a regular human would grow in strength, as testimony by the fact that I'm hundreds of thousands of years old, and could still be given a cut by any high-ranking Hunter. But many of the other versions of myself would easily grow at ten times the rate of one of those high-ranking Huntsmen.

Which made him want to curl into a ball on in his castle, while slowly absorbing enough energy and strength to believe that he honestly had a chance of surviving this new world. _To be fair, the Grimm Lords are still significantly stronger than most Hunters from this world_ he thought,_ judging of what I've seen of my supposed teachers even after the worlds threw us all here._ From what he could guess, the only people who could kill him so far were the three versions of Ozpin, the future version of Glynda, who was obviously a Ruby who had traveled back, and that one male Ruby, that he could feel had potential to already be stronger than the Grimm Lords, though he would likely not normally be that way, and the strange child version of himself.

But the boy in front of him felt a step beyond even that. No matter how deep he delved, he couldn't seem to find the source of the child's power. Even though he could sense where the child was currently limited, and easily surpass whatever shield he had around him, he couldn't find any real limitation for growth. It was odd, almost like an improved version of what the Grimm had, limitless power, though it would slow as time went on. But the child's was far stronger, more regulated, more than hundreds of times stronger than what the Grimm Lords had, even with the massive boost crossing over into this world gave him.

Honestly, if Grimm Lord Jaune thought he could have lived through it, he would have killed every Arc in the room, oath or not, without a second's thought. But, with the three powerful Hunters, all of which were at least as powerful as the Ozpin of his own universe. Then there were the two versions of himself that traveled back from the future, both of which would know at least somewhat of his power, if he did anything reckless the first time around, and would probably know of his chest weakness. He'd have to subtly check their knowledge of him. Barring their probably experience with him, they both had immense amount of Aura, probably enough to kill him if they fought him at once.

Though his thoughts went by quickly, apparently his gaze had lingered on the younger version of himself, which in turn meant that the young child noticed, _I must be losing my touch, after so long in my castle._ the ancient Grimm Lord concluded. Still, in his world he had been able to sneak similar looks on Ozpin himself, presumably without the man expecting anything, though that may be because the man thought he was the average teenage boy.

Once again, the Jaune Arc from the future, who is for some reason taking the role as Ozpin, somehow convinced everyone to pose again, including himself. Of course, this was only after he asked which versions of Jaune Arc remembered that family as their own. Surprisingly, more than a third of the much older versions of Jaune Arc, claimed this family as their world's.

After a fair ten minutes spent mostly in talking to the family, and trying to explain various differences and horrendously failing at defining small differences that most versions of us don't even know. After those ten minutes, however, another family, this one with a retired, much older version of Jaune Arc Senior, who had a metallic sword arm, which was much more similar to the Arc family of his own world. Along with that, all the seven sisters, which seemed to be some sort of constant in the worlds, were older than the seventeen that Jaune Arc was suppose to be. Looking back, actually, did expose that they were the same family as the one in his universe.

So, when the future version of Jaune Arc asked who remembered that particular form of their family, he walked over to them, along with a good half of the rest of the Jaune Arc.

Along with them they brought a similar small boy, with an extremely powerful Semblance, but also a very small Aura reserve and physically weak body. His Semblance was probably either a shield, or armor, focusing on protecting himself more than any other Jaune Arc in the room, making him a future power-house in combat. Along with him was a normal, weak, and younger version of Jaune Arc, who seemed to be very similar to another version of Jaune who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the action.

Yet another five minutes later, the third, and last family of Jaune Arc entered the room.

This one seemed quite a bit younger, with the father and mother of the family not even in their thirties, despite bringing children that were clearly in their late teens, including several seventeen year old Jaune Arcs, and seven, all younger sisters. Along with them, they brought two more versions of Jaune Arc. Though, this family was still quite a bit stronger than what was in his own world, probably a fifth more Aura, not including all the two more versions of Jaune Arc.

With them, the family brought a much skinnier relative to all the Jaune Arcs, who had some sort of regeneration/protection/time Semblance that was so odd that even Grimm Lord Jaune had no idea what the end result was, something he was finding increasingly common in this strange crossover world. They also brought an extremely skinny, beanpole version of Jaune Arc with a less than pleased look on his face. That particular Jaune Arc didn't seem like he had much more potential than a normal person, but his raw Aura was simply massive, to the extent that, if he trained, he could likely have reproduced Hercules' feat through sheer power. The last interesting character, leaving out the mother and father, and the seven sisters, was a very weak version of himself, who had high amounts of unlocked Aura, and was physically strong, but had probably never been in a fight.

With almost fifty people now in the room, it was confusing, and hard to follow. There were various sects of Jaune Arc talking about various things from their separate pasts, and families were trying understand and move around various incarnations of Jaune Arc, and each other. It was confusing, as if a hundred possible stories, beginnings and characters suddenly combined into one. As if each person could still impact this confusing world in a major way, but there were simply too many to make out any possible conclusion.

In other words, it was a tactician's nightmare, and he was almost sure that there were still characters he hadn't even seen, and countless factors and powers he couldn't know about yet. As the ancient Grimm Lord wove an elaborate tale, and chimed in on what would have, and wouldn't have been in common with the other versions of himself, he waited for everything to get quite once more. The entire time, he made sure to keep the position of each person that could injure or kill him, including several others, like the skinny, and probably malnourished version of himself with so much raw power.

To add on to the increasing frustration, there were six versions of Jaune Arc that said that their family either wasn't there, or that they just didn't know which one was their family. Including the other Jaune that came from the future, who was moving around the room with the other two Grimm Controllers, trying to find out which family was their own based of vague recognition and comparison of faces that had aged at least ten years. The John, the Jaune Arc that was from Earth, was instead casually saying he remembered everyone, but that no particular family was his actual birth parentage. Lastly, there was a fairly weak version of himself with a defensive Semblance that was saying he recognized various faces, but that they were all somehow different. All of which were totally accepted, which in turn meant that he could have just said that none of them were his actual birth family!

Even worse, the entire time, various versions of himself became stronger. The child who was currently weak, but would have grown into a powerful force later in life, was boosted up via yellow lightning by the Future Jaune, and became much more powerful, though not yet at the level of a Beacon student. The strange version of himself with black hair found several new abilities, including the eventual ability to create a Grimm, and the ability to curse strength off of people. Several versions of himself received promises of instruction on their Semblance. It was horrible. _My existence is threatened more and more time that passes!_ he realized.

Finally, after a bit more than an hour of pretending remember this version of the Arc family's Jaune Arc, the future version, the one taking Ozpin's place, stood up. "Everyone, if you would, please pay attention" At once, the various versions of the Arc family looked at the older Jaune Arc, who was wearing a dark crimson vest and orange tinted sunglasses. "John, if you would, take all the children please." he asked.

At this, the strange version of Jaune who was still holding an illusion over his body, and was doing something to else the ancient Grimm Lord couldn't quite tell, drooped. 'Why me?" he asked, sounding more like an annoyed child than anything else. The older Jaune raised an eyebrow, which was remarkably hard to see behind the sunglasses he wore even now, "Because you're the only person in the room that could successfully entertain the kids, teach them, and not have me have to explain it to you later." he smiled, "Also, I'm trying to keep things reasonably close to last time, where you did the same thing in a few minutes."

John blinked, before shrugging, "Alright little me's, let's go in style." At this the young Jaune that had his Aura unlocked stuttered, "W-What do you mean by in style?" he asked, before a large crimson portal opened up behind John. Smiling like a maniac, the eccentric Jaune Arc motioned for the younger ones to go through the portal, and teleported the ones that didn't want to go inside anyway. Which sounds demented, depending on where he was heading. After a few odd seconds of children walking through the portal, there were no children left in the room.

Nodding once again, as all eyes turned to him, the future Jaune, clad in dark red, stepped into the middle of the room. "Now that the children are gone, I'm afraid there are more pressing and..." he paused, as if thinking, "concerning matters. Now, as a few of you already know, I've already lived through everything that happens for the next four years." he nods.

At this much out of the Arc family, including almost everyone who did not awake in the JNPR dorm. Strangely, the malnourished version of himself, the one with so much Aura, looked surprised. _Actually,_ the Grimm Lord realized, _I should pay special attention to him._ After letting the normally insane statement sink in for a few moments, he continued, "And as much as I'd like to say that it was sunshine, or that there wasn't significant problems, I can't." his smile fell into a grimace.

He nods, regaining a small smirk in the corner of his eyes, "Through stupid actions like running away from home-" he glared at the strange relative with the strange time/regenerative/protective Semblance, who backed up, "Or running into the main advancement of an army single-handily, knowing full and well that half of the leaders could kill you alone" he glared slightly harder at the strange alternate relative, who actually seemed offended now, "and then foolishly standing up to them even after reinforcements arrived." he continued his glare, giving no reprieve to the young teen.

He turned to the duo black and white knight from Team JJAC (Jack), who were apparently dead set on not ever getting along, having already fought almost five times throughout the week they had been partnered, not in any arena. It was rather annoying actually, but the property damage was actually remarkably small, as the two almost perfectly counteracted one another, leading to very little actual damage, quite opposite of normal fights between rivals. "Or other foolish actions like rushing into oncoming Grimm like a mad man." the red-clad future Jaune shrugged.

"We didn't do anywhere near where we could, and, since we could, a few of us decided to try to go back and fix some major events." He smiled, "The last world went into utter chaos, but thanks to living through it, we've already fixed quite a few major problems. Like how the Grimm Controllers actually managed to do some pretty serious damage to Vale, or-" the future Jaune's speech was interrupted, by the other future Jaune "Hey, I destroyed Vale, thank you very much." the much older looking Future Jaune answered. At this, the other Future Jaune stuck out his tongue, "Geesh! Just spill everything why don't you!

The black and white Jaune continued, his red eyes seemingly glowing in the soft light. "Look, a few of the stronger versions from the future came back in time for various reasons. I cam to atone, and that Jaune Arc over there" he pointed at the other future Jaune, "came back to stop a lot of the bloodshed and loss of life that could have been avoided. Even with knowledge of the future, however, and what massive power we have on our side, we still need help." he explained, not actually breathing. The red future Jaune slumped down, "I want to ask that you trust me, that you take some of my advice, at least into consideration, and that you help me clear up a lot of things that don't need to happen." he asked.

The future Jaune spread his eyes in a gesture that the ancient Grimm Lord recognized as his own motions, the same ones he used and practiced every time he tried to convince humans to follow him. They were precise, calculated, every action was smooth, and well beyond human control of their bodies, due to muscles having to move, and the fact that they often didn't have millennium to spend practicing a speech over and over again.

Slowly, he drew upwards, "Well, I need to ask for your help to minimize casualties, as it stands, just us aren't powerful enough to stop everything." he explained, somehow letting his speech fall into a lecturer tone. "Don't get me wrong, but I'll have to spend at least two months out dealing with internal threats, or external threats." he sighed, "That will probably be after most of the major problems are dealt with though. We'll need your help during the two months, approximately, that most of us from the future can't fight."

He looked up, a full smile back on his face, "Until then, I suppose I should wan you that a large quantity of Grimm were carried in the crossover as well, they're mostly gathered up in secluded areas, but that makes them even more dangerous if you happen to get sent to one of said areas. Other than that, I suppose I should warn you that the rate that more Grimm pop up, and get stronger has been almost multiplied. Because there are various systems that are all running in this world, that create Grimm and Dust." he pointed out.

He smiled, cocking it to one side slightly, "So, any of you object?" he finishes. At this, as though completely ignoring all the flaws in his speech, and how much more effective it would have been for him to play off their emotions, one of the older looking versions of Jaune Arc's father, the one who had the robotic arm, raised his hand. "What exactly do you want us to do?" the man asked, his voice deep, and slightly scratchy. At this the red clad future Jaune Arc smiled brightly, showing teeth that were literally shining, "I just need you to survive, and fight on the front lines when the world needs it." he beamed.

At this, many of the actually trained Hunters and Huntresses looked at the older Jaune Arc plainly. The Jaune Arc from the future held his hands out, "I know, I know. It's a hard task to complete that I'm sure many of you can't actually complete," he smiled, though hiding something behind his words, "but I want you to try your best, because I don't want even an alternate version of my family to die. Plus, I need you to protect the Kingdoms when I try to destroy the source of as many worlds as I can." he shrugs nonchalantly.

At this, many of the Arcs could only blink owlishly at the outright outrageous thought.

Ignoring the looks of obvious doubt from the alternate versions of his sisters and parents, the red clad future Jaune went back to smirking, as he added "I guess now all I have to do is make some witty banter, and try to reveal some things that only harm us." he nods, crossing his hands, before twirling around, and waving his hands about, "Like how there's a particular version of Jaune Arc who has the Semblance to travel through time. Not very useful in battle" he tried, though the Grimm Lord knew exactly how difficult it was to kill anyone with any form of time manipulation, be it going multiplying their speed, or manipulating the world around them.

"But it's been in effect for a long time. In the last world, he was dedicated to trying to become a farmer for his current life." the Jaune Arc from the future closes his eyes, and let his smirk die down to the barest hint of one, "he ended up flying over at Mach three to deal with helping save some civilians after we messed everything up. I hope I've got this, but I do hope that you take my warning." his smile fell completely, and the ancient Grimm Lord noticed that the malnourished Jaune with such massive amounts of Aura shifted uncomfortably, but managed to keep his face clear. "You don't have to.. just be on guard."

But, it was enough for the Grimm Lord to link them together. Meaning that he had a single alternate capable of flying at Mach three through raw Aura, a feat all but impossible in his own world, with himself running at Mach two, but doing so would leave massive craters in the ground, and he would have very limited maneuverability. It wasn't a very good idea to move at his top speed, but it was very much possible, and he could outrun almost anyone that wasn't a Grimm Lord on his world, provided that they weren't one of those humans that were only born once every Cycle, and had a speed Semblance.

At this the physically weak, but old and powerful version of Jaune Arc nodded, behind him. "I..." he started, "Take it under advisement." he nodded. At this, the Jaunes, and the Arc families as a whole turned to the skinny Jaune, before the future Jaune started again, nodding ever so slightly with a smirk on his face. "Very well. Second, the arguably great Grimm Lord Jaune." he smiles.

At this, the the Grimm Lord kept calm, and did his best to discreetly grab his sword, as if to prepare on guard. Rolling his eyes, the future Jaune pointed up, looking at the Jaune right next to him. At this many of the fully grown Hunters and Huntresses readied their weapons, usually going about twice as fast as he and most of the other Jaune Arcs did. Though the different versions of Jaune Arc had varying speeds and abilities to begin with. There was an ancient Grimm Lord who had heralded, and caused the near destruction of humanity multiple times, being compared to the weakest man in a family of heroes for generations, being compared to a magical paladin who might as well have used divine blessing to fight.

Seeing their reactions, the black clad future Jaune snorted, "You know he wouldn't look at the actual Grimm Lord version of us, right?" he adds, apparently not realizing that he isn't breathing, with both arms crossed over his chest. The Hunters and Huntresses all scan around, as the red clad future Jaune snorts, "I'm just calling him out. But I do wish to offer you a deal." he says, turning and pointing at the Grimm Lord himself.

All of the sudden, the facade he had been keeping for a few weeks now, was irrelevant. Slowly, slow enough for even a normal person to easily track, the Grimm Lord backed towards one of the stone walls of the room. "Might I ask what your purposeful is?"the Grim Lord asks, trying to make a plan of action. Hearing this the red clad Jaune creates a piece of paper and throws it towards the Grimm Lord, deliberately showing off his Aura by making the paper, which didn't even exist two seconds ago, by making the paper fly unto the back of his shield.

Looking down with one eye, he quickly scanned through the words written on the paper in plain ink. On it, showed various methods, notes, and observations of how Grimm get stronger. From notes over all the different strengthening mechanisms the various universes carried over into this one, to calculations on Grimm growing stronger after repairing any damaged body mass, and even a short scribble of the potential of healing, and further advancing a Grimm by eating other Grimm, and went on past the page.

It was something that's value was not lost to the Grimm Lord, who had already memorized every word on the paper, and would never forget it until the day he ended.

At the same time, being so nonchalant about the true creation of matter, a fact that was all but impossible in his own world, and even then limited in size to less than an ounce of a single element. In all his life, he had never been able to find someone who was capable of creating matter without it permanently taking off of their Aura supply until they ran out, or had some other limit that made their power, which was always their Semblance in the first place, almost useless. He had never, in the sixteen Cycles that he had lived through, been able to find someone that was strong enough to make so much matter, and he was never able to find someone skilled enough with the power to shape it so precisely.

To put it simply, showing off just that power alone, not creating portals, not breaking it out of elaborate illusions, but the actual creation of matter itself, even in the form of the few papers that leaned on his shield and forearm, was a show of just how much the Grimm Lord of Grimm Lords was out of his league.

Hearing the Grimm Lord's question, and observing his reaction to the papers, the red clad future Jaune smiled, "I want two things of you." he nods, "I want you to promise not to target the human, or Faunus as a species, on this planet, and wish for you to take it under advisement that you do so in your own world. I'll enforce this world whether you agree to it or not, by the way." he adds, in a mock helpful tone, as a smirk threatened to split into a full smile on his face. "I also want you to protect the Kingdoms race during you're stay in this world, and act heroic while you're at it." he smiles.

The Grimm Lord doesn't lower his guard, instead keeping his eyes leveled, and searching for the first hostile movement of anyone in the room, while keeping his conversations up with the red clad future Jaune. "And what would I get by agreeing to your outrageous demands?" the Grimm Lord asks. At this, the two future Jaunes smirk, the black clad Jaune leaning against a wall, and crossing his arms, and the red clad Jaune Arc instead pointing at the Grimm Lord. "Well, first of all, would be the social increases, mostly having prolonged exposure to the Grimm Controllers, and several other Hunters and Hunters and training that can heal wounds. What I will do personally, will be twofold. The first of which will be some basic notes and training that you devised, that makes use of this world." he said, "The second of which will be healing all the injuries you carry." he adds, a smile creeping up on his face.

The Grimm Lord's eyes widened, and asked "And what would happen if I declined this offer?" Hearing this, the black clad future Jaune snarled, showing elongated teeth, and his eyes flashed a dark red, "Then you will likely get set free by that fool," he points to the red clad Jaune "and will either be hunted down and killed slash used by some faction, world, or person that we forgot about or don't know about," he starts.

The red clad Jaune Arc leans back, and picks up the sentence, "Or you will mysteriously find that one day, for no appearance reason, you'll start getting tired, and your guards will as well. This will rapidly get worse and worse, and within only a few days, your body will start to eat itself. After a month of trying to preserve yourself, there will be nothing left that you can do, and your body will revert back to a mindless beast, weaker, and dumber than any normal Grimm. Barely kept alive by the incredibly small and weak soul that the a particular world granted almost all major sentient Grimm." he explained, "From there, you will most likely be drawn to humanity, and be almost instantly killed." he explains, "So, the choice is yours-" the red clad Jaune begins.

The black clad Jaune continues, "Either you risk injury and death, but also heal all your injuries, and become vastly more powerful, or risk almost certain death, but not have to fight at all."

It was tempting, and but the Grimm Lord already was already thinking of consequences, of what would be least likely to kill him, while also giving him the largest amount of power. Of course, surrounded by so many powerful Hunters and Huntresses, some of which could probably kill him by themselves, and the added weight of delightful power and a hopeful safty net, it was only made to convince him to help them. Thus, the answer was only obvious.

The Grimm Lord sighed, "Very well, I accept these conditions."

** Inheritance:**

** Inheritance, in it's relation to Aura, is passing down a trait, power, or ability from one person to another after they die. Such powers are rare, and are only possible with a few characters (including Dark Knight Jaune, Paladin Jaune, and Earth Papa Schnee). However, because most inheritance can grow stronger and stronger with time, these are generally very powerful, and can potentially create a power like the Four Maidens. These can be vastly different, ranging from passing down a Semblance, to blessing a portion of the original's Aura that would grow with time, to cursing people with power or ability to force them to do something.**

** Types of this are generally expressed, in giving someone the power or curse, giving a specific item with the power or curse, or creating something in which to hold the power or curse. An example of this would be the Dark Knight Jaune is possibly capable of cursing someone to bear all of his power until they die, Paladin Jaune is capable of permanently splitting a large section of his Aura into his weapon, which then holds it until it is broken, or how the Grimm Controllers can potentially create a Grimm body to use as their own, or for another person, even giving them some Aura and emotion.**

**Random Sentence!: This chapter, and last chapter were originally just one rant by Grimm Lord Yang.**


	13. Chapter 36-23

**Author's Note: Sadly, I feel I must restart this series, rewrite it. While I originally like the various characters, and slowly bringing order to the chaos of having so many characters; I'm afraid I can't do that anymore. Not only because it's an inefficient method for sub-par storytelling, but because I've outright forgot many of the more minor characters.**

** As such, I'll be launching a much more organized rewrite either in a few hours, or next week. This chapter is actually meant to warn people that were still actually interested in this little story. As such, this chapter will be various Omaka about Rwby fanfiction in general. Mostly focusing on the sheer amount of characters.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Rwby, or the show would be much slower paced.**

Omaka 1

There came a time in everyone's life that they have absolutely no idea about what's going on. Jaune Arc, Grimm Lord of Grimm Lords, was in that situation currently. Perhaps, he should back up a little. He had been in the lunch room, stuffing human food into his mouth so that he wouldn't look suspicious, when he walked into a small group of girls. Now, this wasn't really that unusual. Beacon didn't really discriminate against males or females. In fact, due to the difficult nature of Aura, females tended to be better, as their more flexible body lent itself to dodging attacks, rather than taking them. It was a bit off that several of these human girls were fellow Grimm Lords, but he was even starting to adapt to that idea, after several days in this abomination world.

No, what was truly weird about this meeting was that, as soon as they saw him, they attacked. It would have been fairly normal if they recognizedto him as a Grimm, being human Huntresses. But they attacked him with intent for detaining and questioning him. Some version of Yang suddenly turned around, and punched him in the back of the head as a surprise attack. But Yang's fists had no real points, and Grimm Lord Jaune was immune to blunt attacks. Even if he had not been, Yang wasn't strong enough to truly hurt him. Saver, perhaps, if she had hit his chest, which was still much weaker than the rest of his body.

But she had aimed for his head, a clean knockout. As such, the energy merely passed right through him.

Shocked, and needing to act like that actually hurt, he put his hand to where she had punched. "Why did you punch me?" I demanded, reeling back a bit. The Yang seemed shocked, as the other various girls took out weapons and looked ready to attack. Yang reeled back, "I'm sorry! I thought that would knock you out!"she yelled, rearing her fist up again. "Wait. I can fix this! I can fix this!" she shouted, punching him more.

Seeing that he wasn't getting knocked out, but wasn't really fighting back either, the other girls joined in.

After a few minutes of mindlessly trying to cut off his legs, stabbing his arms, and punching his face, the girls stopped. The Grimm Lord of unknowable age took a deep, unnecessary, and very calming breath. "So, why were you attacking me?" he asked. A strange version of Pyrrha with a slightly crazy look in her eyes took a moment to compose herself, before nodding. "We wanted to ask..." she trailed off, blushing.

After an awkward silence, and several seconds of hearing an alternate version of arguably the strongest Grimm Lord mumble to herself incoherently, a version of Ruby grabbed his shoulders. "Why are you so hot?" she asked. The Grimm Lord blinked. "What?" The Ruby nodded, "How can you all be so attractive?" she asked. The Grimm Lord stared at her blankly. "I don't understand the question."

This time, a strange version of Weiss composed herself, making gestures with her hands to help elaborate. "Why do they all carry a noble bearing? How come even the one without blond hair looks like a knight?" she asked. The ancient Grimm Lord could think of two versions of himself that didn't fit that description. He had actually slowly grown out his body, being a Grimm, and given himself that noble bearing she was talking about. But there were versions of him who didn't have it at all, much like he was somewhat hiding it at the moment.

However, he was a Grimm, and in his world they didn't reproduce with each other. Quite frankly, he had no idea what female humans and Faunus actually wanted in their mates. Sure, he knew the brain science, but it still made no logical sense to his almost emotionless existence. Perhaps it was something to do with the soul? Did that boost emotions or something.

Instead of voicing his actual thoughts, the Grimm Lord shrugged. "How would I know?" The girls stomped their feet with various different faces of disappointment and anger. The slightly off version of Pyrrha with a crazy look stared at him. "Because you're like... the least attractive?" she suggested.

"I'm the least attractive!?

Omaka 2 Inspired by Juane Arc, writer of The Accidental Hero.

Grimm have two main abilities, which work stunningly well together. The first was the massive numbers, they were quite adept at finding and creating places which would make even more Grimm. From evolving into pools of sludge, to bleeding out much lower tier Grimm. This was the ability that kept humanity from taking over areas, thus gaining more land. Because of their fast growth, there would be countless Grimm in an area that humans left behind just a few years ago, even if it was regularly purged. Arguably, this was their most useful ability, since humans would naturally tire out eventually. In this way, enough weak Grimm could even manage to kill Ozpin, or any Hunter for that matter.

But they had one other, just as important ability. Their ability to grow in power the longer they live. While not quite as important, as this progression is almost never slow enough to truly matter. However, this progression ability never really slows down, especially when the Grimm had some important boost. In certain worlds, such as that of the Accidental Hero Jaune Arc, this was generally done through recognition or Mana. Yet, it was still a fact that Grimm evolved slowly anyway.

As such, any Nevermore or especially evolved Grimm could fly out off the planet aspnd into the atmosphere above. Because they don't need oxygen, they can stay up there for as long as they want. As such, it was only a matter of time until it happened. One day, a fresh Nevermore was created in an already overpopulated area. It was a small thing, though it had some advantages thanks to it's creator being stronger than average. But, by no means was this little Nevermore powerful.

However, it wasn't long before the Nevermore was left to it's own. Though it would be almost impossible to truly find how long this time period was, I'd think it would not be more than five minutes. From some grand idea in the wild and animal-like head the small bird had, it decided to fly straight up. In most worlds, this idea would end quickly, as the small bird Grimm had not taken into account that air was needed to push it upwards. However, in this world, that wasn't a problem.

So, the small Nevermore flew up. It went up, and up, and up. Until the air became thin, and even nonexistent. But, the lack of any air at all did not stop the small Nevermore, neither did the fact that it was leaving it's birth place behind. Perhaps because it had just been born, and had no real attachments, or perhaps because everything was moving away from it's home at the moment. But it was impossible to know the thoughts of such a mindless creature.

So, the small Nevermore flew up into space, ignoring every single physical impossibility within it's actions as it went. It flew with no real direction, with no real motive. Further and further away from the world it flew. Due to lacking any form of air resistance, the small bird Grimm flew faster and faster. Faster it flew, at first dozens of miles per hour, then hundreds, then thousands. Until it crashed into a meteor, destroying them both.

But, some of the small bird's superiors were intrigued by this new idea. Actually leaving the planet in which The First lay? Exploring powers outside anything this world had ever seen, it seemed too good to be true. Which is why when the next Nevermore was sent, it was still new. Not as new, having small amounts of plating, but not old enough to be missed in any real way. Unfortunately, the same rule applied, and while this one managed to last an entire week, it still exploded on the nearest planet. Not because of any normal reason, such as atmospheric difference, but because it hit the planet moving at a third the speed of light.

So, they needed a slightly smarter bird. A Giant Nevermore should absolutely, positively understand the necessity for slowing down when about to hit an object. Still easy to make, and replaced thousands fold every day, one was sent into space. This one fared much better. It could afford to hit the random bits of water and air, and figured out that it needed to slow down after the first small meteor tore a chunk of it's underbelly. That small rock had proved more than any of the greater Grimm had expected. Like their own planet, space held Mana.

It didn't always seem like something that was terribly important, to a human. But Mana was why Ziz stayed where he did. Mana was why the original Beowolf was constantly moving around. Mana was a power similar to Aura. It wasn't divine, but it could let Grimm do great things. The fact of the matter was, the small rock the Giant Nevermore had discovered had Mana that had never been tapped into. While it wasn't a great gathering point of Mana, like the mountain that Ziz resided on, or the Sky Father's net near Signal, it had never been tapped into. At the very least, it hadn't been tapped into for millions of years.

While it was still flying off, exploring the depths of space, more Grimm were sent out into the stars.

He would have continued until he was a great Dragon Grimm, if it weren't for black holes. They were nigh impossible to see, impossible to avoid when moving so fast, and their gravitational pull made it hard to avoid them even if you did have the time.

Back on Remnant, Ziz felt just the slightest bit annoyed, as yet another one flew straight into the sun.

**Neither of those were particularly funny. But this chapter is meant to signify that this story is going to be taken down and restarted soon. As such, I think this vaguely works.**


End file.
